Cita a ciegas
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Para conseguir un poderoso libro de defensa mágica, Harry y Hermione se apuntarán a un concurso de parejas perfectas organizado por Lavender Brown. Ante todo desean el libro pero...¿Conseguirán algo más?. ¡Subido el tercer y último cap!
1. Un libro que muchos quieren

**Nota de la autora: **27 de diciembre de 2006.

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Como hace un mes que no aparezco por aquí, permitidme que me enrolle en esta primera nota de autora.

Tal y como os prometí al terminar el epílogo de "Pegado a ti" aquí os traigo mi nueva historia. Quería que fuese un Oneshot pero al final se me ha convertido en serie, aunque no creo que me lleve más de tres capítulos. Ya es raro en mí. ¿Verdad?. Pero es que el tema que tiene no da para más.

Esta serie surgió tras ver el cap catorce de la primera temporada de "Roswell". Que se llama igual al título del fic "Cita a ciegas". Me he visto las dos temporadas de Roswell y puedo decir que todas las parejas me encantan, pero en especial la protagonista, Liz Parker y Max Evans.

En este fic veréis a un Harry y una Hermione distintos a los de los libros. Bueno, es que están en una situación que nunca han salido en los libros. De todos modos yo siempre procuro poner cosas de ellos que al leerlas vosotros/as sí podáis pensar aquello de "esto sí se ve en los libros. Esto no".

Ah, sí, me he inventado para el fic un personaje nuevo que se llama Luke. Es el chico por el que suspira Lavender Brown. También os diré que en este fic comento algunas cosas del sexto libro pero también me invento otras que nunca han salido en ninguno de los libros de Harry Potter. Pero de eso tratan los fics. ¿No?. De cambiar lo que uno/a quiere.

Una última cosa os digo, aquí no hay malos malísimos y si encontráis situaciones tensas entre alguno de los personajes, será porque lo crea necesario para la historia. ¿Ok?. Pensad que no es porque quiera dar mala imagen de ellos o porque les odie (como a veces me han dicho en los reviews) sino porque repito, es necesario para el fic. De todas maneras las discusiones son algo más que normal entre personas que se relacionan entre sí. Da igual que sean los mejores amigos del mundo. Siempre hay algo o más de una cosa, con la que no estén de acuerdo al cien por cien. Sin añadir nada más, os dejo con el primer cap. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Con letra normal y guión: diálogo de los personajes.

- Con letra cursiva y comillas: pensamientos internos.

- Con mayúsculas, vayan o no con signos de admiración: enfado grandísimo. Vamos, al borde de la histeria.

**Música Recomendada:**

- La que queráis. A mí es que me encanta la música instrumental, pero la cantada también pega.

* * *

"**Cita a ciegas."**

**Cap.1. "Un libro que muchos quieren."**

Era febrero, faltaban tan sólo dos días para el famoso San Valentín, y prácticamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts, estaban ilusionadísimas ante la perspectiva de disfrutar ese día especial con sus parejas o con el chico que les gustaba en secreto.

El castillo era un revuelo de susurros femeninos, risas entre amigas que tramaban planes para ayudarse mutuamente a conseguir "el chico de tus sueños" y charlas sin fin sobre la mejor manera de atraer a ese chico perfecto.

La habitación femenina de las alumnas de séptimo curso de la casa Gryffindor, no era una excepción.

Todas las féminas de la habitación, cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre lo que esperaban les sucediera. Bueno, todas no, porque una chica en particular, de pelo castaño y alborotado, ojos marrones y figura estilizada, leía un libro sentada en su cama intentando concentrarse en él e ignorar aquél gorgojeo que producían sus compañeras de habitación.

- ¡Hey Hermione!.- dijo Lavender acercándose con una sonrisa propia de una Miss.- ¿Qué estás leyendo con tanta atención, algún libro de hechizos y pócimas amorosas?

La castaña rodó los ojos antes de responder moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Y de qué va?. Tiene que ser muy interesante para que no quieras hablar con nosotras.

- Es una edición nueva de "Historia de Hogwarts".

- ¿Otra vez?. Llevas siete años releyendo el mismo libro. No sé cómo no te cansas.

- Porque siempre descubro algo nuevo. Además, te he dicho que es una nueva edición. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

- Sí, que por muchas veces que lo reediten, seguro que sigue siendo aburridísimo.

- A mí no me lo parece.

- Ya…ya. Eso lo sabe todo el castillo. En fin… ¿Cuáles son tus planes para San Valentín?

- ¿Perdón?

- San Valentín, Hermione. El famoso día de los enamorados, es dentro de dos días. ¿Tienes planes o no?

- Si los tuviera, no te los diría. No tengo ganas de que se entere todo el castillo.

- Aguafiestas…

- Discreta, que es distinto.

- Vale, como quieras. Pero luego no vengas a buscarme para pedirme consejo amoroso si el chico que te gusta no te hace caso.

- Créeme, Lavender. Tú serías la última persona de este castillo, a quien le pediría ayuda para algo así.

- No sé para qué me molesto en hablar contigo.

- Chao Lavender. Que disfrutes tus cotilleos y planes disparatados antes del "gran día".- dijo ella con ironía.

- Algún día, Hermione, te darás cuenta que eres una chica. Y cuando sepas eso, también te darás cuenta que te preocuparán las mismas cosas que al resto de las chicas de este mundo. ¿Y sabes qué?. Los chicos, es algo que a todas nos preocupa.

- Ya…ya.

- ¿Quieres dejar de leer ese libro y mirarme mientras te hablo?

- No, gracias. Esta conversación no me interesa nada. Lo que me cuenta el libro, sí.

- ¡Es imposible hablar contigo de algo importante!

- Te equivocas, Lavender. Es sólo que tus temas de importancia no despiertan mi interés. Cuando tengas algún asunto que de verdad te cause ansiedad vital, entonces te ayudaré.

- ¡Pues no pienso contar contigo!

- Bueno, tampoco voy a cogerme un trauma por eso.

- ¡Antipática!

- Hey.- Ella miró a Lavender.- No vuelvas a insultarme. Yo no te he faltado al respeto en ningún momento. Si me lo faltas tú otra vez, dejaré de ser amable y verás una cara de mí que no te va a gustar nada.

- ¿Amable, tú?. Por favor, no me hagas reír. Eres la persona más…antipática, antisocial y sosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Yo también te adoro, Lavender.

- Me voy. No te soporto ni un minuto más. Espero que disfrutes mucho tu lectura… ¡Y que ese libro se te atragante en el cerebro!

La cotilla más famosa de Hogwarts, abandonó la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. El resto de chicas que aún quedaban allí, terminaron de arreglarse y también se marcharon, dejando sola a Hermione con su lectura. Ella no tenía prisa por salir. Ya había terminado sus deberes de clase y como no había quedado con Harry y Ron, se permitió el lujo de pasar la tarde como más le apetecía. Leyendo, algo que siempre le apasionó y de lo que no se cansaba jamás.

* * *

- Esa…esa…

- ¿Quieres calmarte, Lavender?.- dijo su mejor amiga, Parvati Patil.- Llevas media hora gruñendo. Se te va a poner cara de amargada. ¿Quieres que Luke te vea así?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces cálmate. No sé por qué dejas que ella te afecte tanto. Ni si quiera es amiga nuestra.

- Es que no puedo comprender cómo puede ser una chica tan… ¡Antichica!

- Bueno, Hermione siempre ha sido así. Todas sabemos que no es una chica normal y corriente pero…eso no es malo para nadie. ¿Verdad?

- ¡Pero cómo es posible que a sólo dos días de San Valentín, todas estemos de los nervios por lo que pueda ocurrirnos con los chicos que nos gustan y ella esté tan tranquila. Ni si quiera tiene planes!

- Eso no lo sabemos. Ella te dijo que no te los contaría si los tuviera, pero en ningún momento te dijo que no los tuviera.

- ¿Eh?

- Da igual, olvídalo. Hoy estás demasiado estresada para que entiendas mis juegos de palabras.

- ¿Estresada?. ¡Lo que estoy es amargada. Qué más puedo hacer para que Luke se de cuenta de que existo!. ¿Ponerme un letrero de purpurina mágica que diga "Hey, que estoy aquí y me gustas, hazme caso."?

- No sé…a lo mejor le gusta otra chica…

- ¿Cómo?. Imposible. Su mejor amigo me dijo el otro día que Luke estaba por mí. En dos días no ha podido cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Qué no?. Lavender, tú sabes que sí es posible. Los chicos son mucho más…indecisos que nosotras. Sobre todo en cuanto a los temas amorosos.

- Qué asco de vida. ¡Odio ser una adolescente!

- Pues yo creí que te encantaba.

- Bueno sí, pero cuando el chico que me gusta no me hace ningún caso, lo odio.

- Eso también le ocurre a la gente adulta.

- ¿Qué eres, mi psicóloga?

- No, sólo tu mejor amiga. Intento hacer que te sientas mejor.

- Lo sé. Lo siento mucho Parvati. Es que estoy…

- De los nervios y más que estresada, lo sé. Llevas diciéndomelo todo el santo día. En fin… ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los terrenos del lago?

- Bueno.

- ¿Has traído la crema bronceadora para la cara?. La mía se ha terminado.

- Por supuesto. Tú sabes que siempre la llevo encima.

- Genial, Lavender. Seguro que cuando Luke te vea la cara bronceada, se le caerá la baba.

- Eso espero.

- Vamos amiga, démonos prisa antes de que se vaya el sol.

- Gracias Parvati.

- De nada.- Dijo su mejor amiga sonriéndole dulcemente y regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Con una sonrisa alegre, Lavender y Parvati salieron al exterior del castillo, dispuestas a capturar todos los rayos ultravioletas que les fuese posible.

* * *

Situando el señala-páginas por donde se había quedado, Hermione cerró el libro y salió de la habitación. Era la hora del almuerzo y se moría de hambre. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, tomó asiento junto a Parvati y Lavender, pues era el único sitio que quedaba libre.

- Vaya, se os ha pegado el sol en la cara. ¿Eh?.- dijo la castaña mientras se servía ensalada.

Lavender y Parvati le dedicaron una sonrisa brillante.

- Seguro que así no habrá chico que no os mire. Eso sí, os aconsejo que os echéis también aftersun. Sobre todo tú, Lavender. Me temo que tu nariz está algo colorada. Eso indica que se te ha quemado. Hazme caso y ponte la crema en cuanto termines de comer sino quieres que se te despelleje la nariz.

- ¡Oh no, qué horror!. ¡Parvati, dime que tienes aftersun!

- Se me ha terminado.

- ¡Y a mí. Ahhh!

- Deja de gritar.- le dijo Hermione por lo bajo.- Te está mirando todo el colegio.

- ¡Ahhh!

- ¿Quieres calmarte?.- volvió a pedirle la castaña.- Una nariz despellejada no es el fin del mundo. ¿Sabes?

- ¡No lo será para ti, que eres lo más antifemenino de todo nuestro género. Pero a mí, mi nariz me preocupa lo bastante como para no querer que se quede sin piel!

- Sin piel no se va a quedar, te saldrá piel nueva. Sólo será una piel…un poco más clara que la del resto de la cara.

- ¡Y eso irá desacorde con mi bronceado. Ahhh!

- Siempre puedes maquillártela para intentar disimularlo.- Propuso Parvati. En cuanto Lavender la escuchó, dejó de gritar.

- De verdad, Lavender.- Volvió a decir Hermione.- A veces no sé qué tornillo exactamente es el que te falla. Mira que reaccionar así por una nariz quemada…

- A veces te odio cordialmente.

- Pues bienvenida al club.

- Eres una…mejor me callo.

En ese momento, las lechuzas encargadas del correo hicieron su aparición. Todo el mundo recibió algo, menos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aunque sin duda, el paquete más voluminoso fue el de Lavender, que aterrizó en su cabeza. La chica más presumida del colegio, volvió a gritar.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó preocupada su mejor amiga.

- Maldición. Ahora, además de una nariz pelada, tendré un chichón enorme en la cabeza.- Pronunció frotándose con la mano.- ¿Qué rayos me habrán enviado?

- Ábrelo y lo averiguaremos.

Una vez quitado el envoltorio, Lavender vio que era un libro. No uno cualquiera, sino uno que trataba sobre la magia antigua y los métodos que podían hacerte más poderoso en cuanto a la lucha mágica se refería. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar aquél libro con los ojos más que abiertos.

- Menudo regalo.- Dijo la castaña.- Qué suerte tienes, Lavender.

- ¿Suerte?.- Dijo parpadeando dos veces.- Querrás decir lo contrario. Éste no es el libro que pedí. Mi abuela se ha equivocado. Yo quería la edición especial de los "hechizos y pociones amorosas" que traía este mes la revista "Corazón de bruja". Pero como siempre, mi más que despistada abuela ha confundido el título y me ha traído este libro tan…soso.

- ¿Soso?.- Ahora además de tener los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada, Hermione la miraba como si Lavender fuese alienígena.- ¿Cómo puede ser soso un libro que habla sobre la manera de convertirte en una bruja fuerte y poderosa?. A ver, Lavender, explícame por qué consideras tú que este libro es soso. Yo diría que ha de ser apasionante.

- Tú encuentras apasionante hasta los libros que hablan sobre el crecimiento de los gusarajos.

- Y tú no reconocerías un buen libro ni aunque te lo dijera el más experto en literatura.

- Déjame tranquila un rato. Menudo diíta me estás dando.

- ¿No vas a abrir el libro?

- No. Ni si quiera voy a leer la introducción.

- Ohhh.- pronunció la castaña sin ocultar su decepción.- Eres la chica más…poco intelectual que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Y tú la más sosa, aburrida y antifemenina que he conocido yo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Tu problema, Lavender, es que no sabes apreciar un buen regalo ni aunque te lo digan con una pancarta.

- ¿Buen regalo?. Perdona Hermione, pero…qué consideras tú que es un buen regalo. No espera, no me lo digas. Yo al menos, considero un buen regalo uno que encaja con lo que me gusta. Pero este libro…esta cosa tan…poco propio de mí o mis gustos, no creo yo que sea un buen regalo.

Mi abuela sabe de sobras que no me interesan los libros de este estilo. Cualquiera diría que me lo ha regalado porque no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor.

- Eres la chica más…desagradecida que jamás he visto, Lavender Brown. Puede que el regalo de tu abuela no sea el que tú querías pero al menos podrías apreciarlo simplemente por venir de ella. ¿Y sabes qué?. De este libro no existen muchos ejemplares en el mundo mágico. Si tu abuela lo ha conseguido ha sido porque se ha molestado lo suficiente en buscártelo. ¡Y tú lo desprecias de esta manera sólo porque no era el libro que tú esperabas!. ¡Desagradecida y mil veces desagradecida!

-¡Hermione te estás pasando!

- ¡Y más que pienso pasarme!

- ¡Pero qué leches te pasa conmigo!

- ¡Es que no puedo soportar a la gente como tú. Eres una niña egoísta, mimada y consentida. Superficial, materialista y de lo más inmadura!

- ¡Como me insultes otra vez te hechizo!- pronunció la morena sacando la varita y apuntando con ella a la castaña.

- ¡Inténtalo!.- dijo Hermione apuntándola también.- Aunque no creo que te de tiempo ni a pronunciarlo.

- Señoritas, por favor, cálmense.- Pronunció McGonagall apuntándolas también.- Esto no es un buen ejemplo de comportamiento. Siéntense y terminen su almuerzo con tranquilidad o me veré obligada no sólo a quitar puntos a su casa sino además a castigarlas.

- Perdón, profesora.- Dijo Hermione tomando asiento de nuevo pero sin dejar de mirar a Lavender con cara de pocos amigos.- No volverá a ocurrir.

- ¿Señorita Brown?

- Sí señora, prometo comportarme adecuadamente. Discúlpeme.

Minerva McGonagall esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a sentarse, donde terminó su almuerzo sin que ocurriese otro incidente en el gran comedor.

* * *

- ¿Quieres contarnos de una vez a qué ha venido todo eso?.- preguntó Ron mientras caminaba junto a Hermione y Harry hacia la primera clase de la tarde.

- Es sólo que no soporto lo egoísta que es Lavender.

- Ni que eso fuese algo nuevo.- Dijo Harry.- Todos sabemos cómo es.

- Igualmente está buena.- Dijo Ron.

- Por qué será que no me extraña nada que digas algo así. El día en que madures y sepas apreciar a las chicas por algo más que por su belleza exterior, te aseguro que te daré un premio.

- Déjame en paz, Hermione. No tengo ganas de discutir ahora.- pronunció el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de la clase de Encantamientos.

Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos mientras que Hermione elegía un sitio un poco más alejado de ellos. Eso extrañó a Harry, pues ellos tres siempre se sentaban juntos ya que la clase de Flichwick tenía los asientos en fila.

- ¿Tan enfadada está que prefiere mantener las distancias?.- preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo por lo bajo.

- Se ve que sí.

- De verdad Ron. No entiendo por qué tienes siempre que sacarla de quicio. Con lo fácil que es llevarse bien con ella…

- Será fácil para ti. A mí me quema los nervios la mayoría de las veces.

- Pues yo creí que te gustaba un poco…

- ¿Cómo?. Ni hablar, Harry. Reconozco que hubo una época en la que me sentí atraído por ella. Pero se me pasó pronto. Créeme, Hermione Granger sería la última chica con quien me gustaría salir.

- Menos mal que no te escucha. Ese comentario haría estallar una nueva guerra.

- ¿Y a ti qué?.- pronunció el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a practicar el nuevo hechizo que acababa de explicar el profesor.- ¿No te gusta nada?

- ¿Perdona?

- Me has entendido perfectamente.

- Pues no pienso contestarte. Pásame otra pelota pequeña, la que tenía no sirve ya.

- Para ser el salvador del mundo mágico, hoy estás de lo más torpe. Venga Harry, confiesa que te gusta nuestra mejor amiga.

- Todos tenemos días malos. Y no, no pienso decirte nada al respecto. Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además, no sé qué te hace pensar que Hermione pueda gustarme. No fue con ella con quien salí el curso pasado.

- ¿Y qué?. Eso no impide que pueda gustarte ahora. Como sigas moviendo la pelota así, la harás estallar otra vez.

- Eso es problema mío. Sabes de sobra que no puedo salir con nadie. No es un buen momento.

- ¿Ves?. Ya te la has cargado otra vez. Déjate de tonterías, Harry. Vencimos al innombrable hace sólo un mes. Los mortífagos están en Azkaban. ¿Cómo que no es un buen momento?. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Puedes vivir tu vida como te de la gana. Yo diría que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. ¿Volverás con mi hermana?

- Maldita pelota y maldito encantamiento. No, de momento no tengo intención de retomar nuestra relación.

- Porque te gusta Hermione.

- Pero qué pesadito estás con eso…

- Harry, admítelo. No voy a enfadarme contigo. Si no te gusta mi hermana puedo entenderlo. Pero no me niegues lo obvio.

- ¿Y qué es lo obvio para ti?

- Que en realidad, no dejaste a mi hermana porque quisieras protegerla de ese loco psicópata o del peligro que podría correr ella sólo por estar contigo. Puede que ésa fuese la excusa que le pusiste hace tres meses, pero yo sé que en realidad la dejaste porque ya no te gustaba. Es Hermione quien te gusta.

- De verdad Ron, eres más pesado que una tonelada. ¿Te quedan pelotas?

- Esta es la última, así que ten cuidado. Aunque lo niegues, yo sé que te gusta Hermione. Y de verdad que no me importa. Ni eso, ni que pases de mi hermana. Aunque reconozco que me habría encantado tenerte de cuñado.

- Como sigas con este tema te juro que me levanto y me siento con Dean.

- Si quieres que te estalle su pelota en la cara vete con él.

Eso sí, Harry, ten al menos la delicadeza de buscar a Ginny y decirle que ya no sientes nada por ella. Se ha pasado el verano suspirando por ti. Está totalmente convencida de que este curso volveréis a salir. Sobre todo porque como te dije antes, él y compañía ya no existen. Así que hazme el favor y a ti también, de aclarar las cosas con ella cuanto antes. Puede que no me importe que ya no estéis juntos, pero no me gusta verla triste.

- Te prometo que hablaré con ella esta misma tarde. ¡Sí, por fin!. Ya era hora de que me saliera. Tanto meterte conmigo y al final, lo he conseguido antes que tú.

- Es posible, pero mi pelota tiene mejor aspecto que la tuya. Cuéntame luego qué tal se lo ha tomado Ginny.

- Ya te lo contará ella, por algo es tu hermana. No, Ron, cambia el movimiento, la pelota se te está deformando.

- No creo que Ginny me lo cuente. Le vas a romper el castillo de ilusiones que se ha hecho. La dejarás hecha polvo y cuando ella está así, no habla conmigo ni con nadie. Maldita pelota…

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

- No, gracias. Prefiero conseguirlo por mí mismo.

- ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!.- dijo la voz de Flichwick.- ¡Muy bien, señorita Granger. Ha sido la primera en realizar el encantamiento a la perfección!

- Como siempre.- Dijo Ron por lo bajo.- El día en que Hermione haga algo mal, ni yo mismo me lo creeré.

- Eso no sucederá.- Dijo Harry desde su asiento.- Siempre ha sido una fuera de serie en todo.

- Pues sí, es tan perfecta que hasta me da rabia.- pronunció el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie.- Llevemos las pelotas a Flichwick para que nos de puntos también. Puede que las nuestras no sean tan perfectas como las de Hermione, pero al menos tienen un aspecto decente. ¿No?

- Supongo que al menos nos merecemos un aceptable.

* * *

- ¡Hey Hermione!.- Gritó Ron echando a correr para darle alcance.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo la castaña mientras le veía recuperar el aire.

- ¿Estás disponible ahora?. Necesito que me ayudes con la redacción para Historia de la Magia.

- Ayudarte sí, hacértela no.

- Nunca te he pedido que me hicieras las redacciones.

- ¿Nunca?

- Bueno vale, pero sólo lo hice una vez, porque estuve enfermo.

- Bueno sí, es verdad.

- ¿Me ayudarás o no?

- Vale, nos veremos en la biblioteca dentro de quince minutos.

- De acuerdo. Le diré a Harry que se venga. Quizás él también necesite ayuda.

- Cuándo dejareis de pedirme ayuda con los deberes. Ya sois mayorcitos para hacer las cosas por vosotros mismos…

- Oh vamos Hermione, no te quejes. Sabes perfectamente que podemos hacerlo sin ti. Pero es mejor contar contigo. Tus ideas siempre son mejores que las nuestras.

- Por supuesto. Soy la única de los tres que siempre se informa antes de empezar a redactar algo…

- Por eso no lo hacemos nosotros.

- Ohhhh…

- No te enfurruñes ahora. Tómatelo como un cumplido más bien. Nos vemos allí. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él salió corriendo otra vez.

- ¿No iba a venir Harry contigo?.- preguntó ella desde su asiento en la biblioteca.

- Está hablando con mi hermana.

- Ah, vale. ¿Me pasas el libro de "Hechizos avanzados de defensa"?

- Toma. No es por nada pero…la redacción va sobre la rebelión de las banshees.

- Ya, pero es que tengo mucho interés en consultar este libro. Este otro va sobre el tema de las banshees. Puedes empezar a mirarlo cuando quieras.

- Pe…Pero Hermione…tiene 1000 páginas.

- Razón de más para que empieces cuanto antes.

- Creí que ibas a ayudarme…

- Lo estoy haciendo. Te he dado el libro donde encontrarás la clave de todo.

- Tardaré horas…

- Es tu problema, no el mío.

- Desde luego, cuando te pones en este plan no hay quien te aguante.

- Ron, no me toques las narices, hazme el favor. De acuerdo en que viniste aquí para que te ayudara, pero no pienso decirte lo que tienes que poner en la redacción. Si no, no sería un trabajo tuyo y creo que no tengo que explicarte más. ¿Verdad?

- Ya sabía yo que no me lo pondrías fácil…

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?. Que siempre dejas todo para el último momento y sólo entonces te acuerdas de mi existencia para sacarte del apuro. Bueno, pues ya me he cansado. Empieza a leerte el libro y si de verdad me demuestras que no encuentras la información, entonces y sólo entonces, te diré lo que necesitas saber.

- Maldición…está bien. Me leeré este libro enorme.

- No te preocupes, antes de que llegues a la página doscientos, encontrarás más de un dato que te será útil.

- ¿Y el más importante dónde está, al final del todo?

- Más o menos. Pero no te recomiendo que empieces por el final, también hay cosas interesantes por la mitad del libro.

- O sea, que tengo que leérmelo todo sin pasar por alto nada. ¿Verdad?

- Me temo que sí.

- Jolín…

- Hola chicos.- pronunció Harry sentándose al lado de Ron, que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras leía con rapidez pasando página tras página.

- Hola Harry.- saludó Hermione con su característica sonrisa amigable.- Ron, como sigas leyendo a esa velocidad, no serás capaz de enterarte de nada. Y ya te cuesta en circunstancias normales…

- Olvídame.

- ¿Otra vez estáis discutiendo?.- dijo el moreno.- De verdad, el día en que no os vea enfurruñados, creeré que alucino.

- ¿Qué tal la charla?.- preguntó el pelirrojo apuntando algunos datos en su pergamino.

- Ah, bien. Ya está todo resuelto.

- ¿Qué está resuelto?.- quiso saber Hermione mientras apuntaba cosas del libro de defensa.

- Mi situación con Ginny.- respondió Harry mientras agarraba el primer libro que tenía a su alcance y empezaba a ojearlo.

- ¿Tu situación con Ginny?.- preguntó su mejor amiga.- Creí que eso estaba resuelto desde el curso pasado.

- Sí, pero…tenía que hablar con ella. Acuérdate que habíamos roto por lo de Voldemort.

- Ah, sí, es verdad. Entonces qué. ¿Volvéis a salir?

- No.- Dijo Harry dejando el libro a un lado.- Lo único que os diré, es que ella sabe que ya no me gusta como antes. Hemos quedado como amigos.

- Eso está bien, Harry.- dijo Hermione mientras movía el pergamino para seguir escribiendo.

- Dime sólo si se lo ha tomado bien.- Quiso saber Ron sin mirar aún a Harry.

- Pues sí.- contestó el moreno mientras cogía otro libro y comenzaba a ojearlo.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a reaccionar bien?.- preguntó la castaña.

- Pues porque es una chica.- Dijo Ron como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.- Las chicas enamoradas a menudo reaccionan mal cuando el chico al que ellas quieren, las dejan.

- No todas las chicas reaccionamos así. Cada una es distinta.

- Tú desde luego eres una chica bastante distinta. Eres la única chica que conozco, que no se parece en nada a una chica corriente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Creo que está claro. Hermione no es femenina, no se pinta, no presume, es capaz de dar puñetazos cuando se enfada de verdad, como el que le dio a Malfoy cuando estábamos en tercero. Nunca la verás cotilleando o usando hechizos amorosos y desde luego, jamás la veremos tonteando con los chicos o hacerse la interesante para llamar la atención de alguno…en fin, creo que son claros ejemplos que nos demuestran que de chica normal tiene sólo el cuerpo físico.

Antes de que Harry dijese algo más, Hermione echó su cuerpo hacia delante y le propinó un coscorrón a Ron en la cabeza que le produjo un chichón más que visible.

- ¡Te has pasado!.- Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie. Estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga tres o cuatro barbaridades, pero entonces vio que ella le miraba de forma airada y que le temblaba la barbilla. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Sabes qué, Ron?.- dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa por la tristeza que no quería dejar salir delante de él.- A veces eres un auténtico imbécil, como ahora.

Y es en esas veces en que me pregunto por qué llevo siete años soportándote y siendo tu amiga. Cuando tú lo único que haces es hundirme la moral una y otra vez con tus comentarios. Te voy a decir una cosa bien clarita.

Es verdad que tú y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo, y es cierto que discutimos a diario por mil y un motivo distintos, pero nunca, jamás, se me ha ocurrido decirte algo sabiendo que te dolería. Pero tú…tú…tú sabes de sobras qué cosas me hacen daño. Llevas siete años sabiéndolo.

Muchas gracias Ron, gracias por haberme dado donde más me duele. Y ahora…me largo de aquí. Necesito perderte de vista. Pero una cosa te digo, no intentes disculparte ahora o dentro de un rato. En lo que a mí respecta, hoy no te conozco y nunca he hablado contigo. ¿Me has entendido?

- Hermione yo…

- Ahórratelo, Weasley. Esta vez no pienso perdonarte.

Ella tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. Con toda la dignidad que se creyó capaz de mostrar, comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la biblioteca sin llamar la atención en ningún momento. Sin embargo no fue capaz de salir en silencio, porque antes de salir por la puerta, dejó escapar un sollozo, que a pesar de ser discreto, fue perfectamente audible para sus dos mejores amigos.

- Esta vez la has hecho buena.- Dijo Harry mirando a Ron de manera acusatoria.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerla rabiar tanto?

- Ella también lo hace conmigo.

- Pero ella, nunca, te ha hecho llorar. Y te digo otra cosa, tenía razón en algo que te dijo.

- ¿En qué?

- En que le has dado donde más le duele.

Puede que yo no sea un experto en temas femeninos, pero sé perfectamente que a Hermione le hace mucho daño que la gente no la considere una chica corriente. Quizás ella no sea una de esas chicas que se pintan, presumen o cualquiera de las cosas que tú nombraste antes pero…tienes que reconocer, que a pesar de eso, sigue teniendo algo que la hace especial.

Además, Hermione siempre ha sido así. Nosotros la conocemos así y también la aceptamos así. ¿Por qué has tenido que meterte con ella criticándola de esa manera?. Le has echado en cara que sea como es. De verdad Ron, esta vez te has pasado un mucho muy grande.

- Quizás sí, pero me da igual. Ella se lo buscó. No debería haberme pegado el coscorrón. No veas la fuerza que tiene para ser una chica. Será bruta…

- Como la vuelvas a insultar, seré yo quien te producirá otro chichón más grande aún que el que te ha hecho ella.

- Y luego dices que no te gusta. Por eso mismo estás saliendo en su defensa. ¿Verdad?. Porque no te gusta nada de nada.

- Ron, no me toques las narices. ¿Quieres?. La defiendo porque creo que has sido un imbécil con ella. Y la defiendo porque además es mi mejor amiga. Y sólo para que te quede claro, si llega un día en que Hermione me guste como algo distinto a una amiga, créeme cuando te digo, que serás el último en saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me gustaría que te burlaras de eso o que salieras con alguno de tus "ocurrentes" comentarios.

- Eso ha dolido, Harry.

- ¿Sí, verdad?. Ahora sabes lo que ha sentido Hermione.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó cuando le vio levantarse.

- Por ahí. Ella no es la única que necesita perderte de vista durante un rato.

* * *

Como sabía que no podía acceder al dormitorio de las chicas, Harry esperó pacientemente en la Sala Común a que Hermione volviese a bajar las escaleras, pues gracias a que Padma Patil se había cruzado con él, supo que se había encerrado en su habitación.

Harry se sentó en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo, repasando mentalmente lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

Puede que Ron creyese que a él le gustaba Hermione, pero no era eso. Aunque tenía que reconocerse para sí mismo, que cuando había visto a Hermione intentando no llorar delante de ellos, algo se había movido dentro de su cuerpo.

Algo que no había sentido nunca antes, y que se intensificó en el instante en que intentó hacer entrar en razón a Ron y escucharle decir que Hermione se lo había buscado. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Harry sintió ganas de darle una paliza a su mejor amigo y eso era algo, que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando él escuchó pasos descendiendo la escalera, se levantó del sofá con rapidez. Esperaba que fuese Hermione y cuando vio que lo era, sintió otra cosa nueva, un alivio inmenso unido a la alegría de ver que presentaba un buen aspecto. Tenía los ojos algo rojos e hinchados, pero por lo demás, estaba perfectamente bien.

- Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Creía que estabas con Ron en la biblioteca.

- Lo estaba. Pero me enfadé con él y decidí quitarme de en medio. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- Sí. Me voy a dar un paseo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No deberías. Aún tienes que hacer la redacción. Yo la hice hace dos días.

- A la redacción que le den por ahí. Prefiero estar con mi mejor amiga.

- ¿De verdad?- cuando ella le miró, volvieron a empañársele los ojos.

- Pues claro.- Harry pudo ver que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro, lo que no esperaba ver fue la reacción que tuvo ella.

Hermione se echó en su pecho llorando de forma sentida y sonora mientras que entre sollozos le daba las gracias. Harry no entendía por qué le decía gracias, tampoco entendía por qué estaba abrazándole, y entendía aún menos por qué empezaba a sentir una extraña calidez dentro de él.

No había habido muchas ocasiones en que él hubiese visto llorar a Hermione, tampoco estaba habituado a que ella llorase en su pecho y mucho menos que ella usase su cuerpo como apoyo. Él sabía que ella sólo estaba descargándose, pero no sabía por qué empezaba a sentir que le gustaba

el simple hecho de tenerla en sus brazos. Porque el hecho era que él la estaba abrazando también. Y puede que eso no fuese algo habitual en él, pero en el momento en que ella le abrazó, él sintió que debía devolverle el abrazo. Que eso era lo correcto. Lo que nunca llegó a sospechar, es que en el instante de hacerlo, él mismo se sintió reconfortado, y eso que no era él quien más necesitaba el consuelo.

- Hermione.- Dijo suavemente sin soltarla ni un instante.

- Qué.- Contestó sin levantar la cara del pecho de Harry.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora?

- Algo sí.

- Y… ¿Qué hay de ese paseo?

- Puede esperar.

- Quizás te siente bien.

- No. Me siento bien ahora. Me siento bien contigo.

Harry no fue capaz de responder nada. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que alguien, le había dicho que se sentía bien estando con él. Ni si quiera Ginny, que había sido su novia el curso pasado, le dijo ni una sola vez durante nueve meses de curso escolar, que se sentía bien estando con él. Él no sabía qué debía decir o hacer al escuchar algo así, pero sí sabía que lo que le acababa de decir su mejor amiga, le hacía sentirse bien, muy bien.

- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?.- propuso él sin abandonar el tono suave.

- Bueno.- Respondió mientras caminaba hacia el sofá rojo sin apartarse de él lo más mínimo.

- Aquí se está mejor. ¿Verdad?.- pronunció Harry cuando vio a Hermione sentada a su lado.

- Aquí o en cualquier parte. El lugar no importa, lo que importa es la compañía.- Dijo ella volviendo a cobijarse en su pecho.

Harry volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Y en el instante en que vió cómo Hermione se acurrucaba en su pecho, notó que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido de lo normal.

Ella también lo notó, pues tenía la cara de lado y uno de sus oídos estaba apoyado justo en el corazón de él, pero sabiendo las circunstancias de Harry y la poca vida afectiva que siempre había tenido, no pensó que esos latidos pudieran intensificarse por estar con ella, sino porque ella estaba haciendo algo que seguramente él no había experimentado con nadie antes.

- Tranquilo.- Dijo Hermione usando también el tono suave.- No pasa nada. Que me acurruque en tu pecho no es malo, es una muestra de cariño, Harry.

- Ginny…nunca lo hizo. Ella y yo…nunca estuvimos así.

- Me extraña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esto que estoy haciendo contigo…es más propio de una pareja de novios que de dos simples amigos como nosotros. Pero lo hago porque cuando me siento deprimida como ahora, necesito calor humano. Y tú eres quien me lo está dando. Así que…de nuevo gracias.

- No…no hay de qué, Hermione. Tú también…me das calor humano de ese cuando lo necesito.

- Y nunca dejaré de dártelo, Harry. Mientras tú lo busques, siempre lo encontrarás en mí.

- No sé qué decir.

- Pues no digas nada. No hace falta. ¿Podrías abrazarme, por favor?. Necesito un abrazo.

Él se lo dio, comprobando de paso que volvía a sentir la misma calidez que había sentido cuando ella se cobijó en su pecho y le abrazó fuerte.

Durante un rato, se limitó a esperar que ella se calmara. Cuando dejó de escuchar su llanto, Harry la miró y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Tras llamarla y no obtener respuesta, supo que se había dormido. Un poco después, a él también le entró sueño, así que cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba la respiración suave y rítmica de Hermione.

Despertó una hora después, y se dio cuenta que tenía la cara en uno de los hombros de ella. Quizás la puso allí de forma inconsciente, porque él recordaba haberse dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de no ser capaz de recordar lo que había soñado y eso no era algo que le sucediese a menudo.

Hermione dijo algo intendible para él, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Nunca la había visto dormir y mucho menos escucharla hablando en sueños. Pero eso fue algo que a él le gustó. Aunque no tanto como verla despertar. En el instante en que aquellos ojos marrones volvieron a mirarle, la sonrisa de Harry se acentuó más.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- Me alegro.

- Harry yo…ya sé que antes te di las gracias pero…quiero dártelas otra vez.

- No hace falta, Hermione.

- Sí la hace. El simple hecho de haberte quedado conmigo todo este tiempo y también que hayas soportado mi llanto…bueno, para mí ha significado mucho, de verdad. Eres un buen amigo, el mejor que tengo.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Creí que era Ron el que ostentaba el título de tu mejor amigo.

- Puede que a ojos de los demás sea eso lo que parece. Pero hace mucho tiempo, cambié de opinión respecto a eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que tú, llevas años demostrándome una amistad tan pura, leal y honesta como él no ha hecho. No quiero decir con esto que no aprecie la amistad de Ron, porque sí que la aprecio muchísimo. Es sólo que tú…bueno, tú has dado muestras con creces, de ser una amiga mucho mejor que lo que ha sido él.

- Entiendo.

- Tú nunca me has fallado, Hermione. Él sí, y más de una vez. Pero eso no quita que sea un buen amigo, porque sé que lo es.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- Falta una hora para cenar, si quieres podemos ir a las cocinas para picar algo. Dobby estará encantado de sacarnos aperitivos.

- ¡Harry!.- dijo ella dándole un suave pellizco en el pecho.- Sabes que no me gusta que te aproveches de Dobby de esa manera.

- Sí bueno, pero es por una buena causa. ¿No?.- Dijo él con esa sonrisa traviesa que sólo enseñaba en contadas ocasiones.

- No pienso molestar a un elfo sólo porque tengo hambre. Prefiero esperar a la cena.

- Como quieras.

- Pero si tú quieres comer algo ya, por mí puedes irte.

- Comer a escondidas y solo no es nada divertido. Prefiero hacerlo acompañado.

- Pues entonces te quedarás con las ganas porque yo no me muevo de aquí.

- Entonces yo tampoco voy.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte conmigo?

- Pues claro.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le resultó preciosa, la más bonita que nunca le había visto.

- Cuando quieres, eres un encanto, Harry. Un auténtico encanto.

- Es un cumplido. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces gracias.

- De nada.

- Así que estabais aquí.- pronunció Ron entrando en la Sala Común y viéndoles en el sofá.- No sé por qué no me extraña veros así.

- Me voy.- pronunció Hermione apartándose de Harry y poniéndose en pie rápidamente.- Te veré en la cena, Harry.

Él la llamó, pero ella no hizo caso, abandonando la Sala Común con una rapidez pasmosa.

- Me mentiste.- Dijo Ron sin ocultar su enfado.- Me mentiste cuando dijiste que Ginny se lo tomó bien. No está nada bien, lleva una hora llorando sin parar.

- Cuando hablé con ella, no lloraba. Si lo hizo después de irme… no es cosa mía.

- Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres quien le ha roto el corazón.

- Perdona pero…te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me aconsejaste que hablase con ella y le aclarase las cosas.

- Pensé que lo harías con tacto. Pero ella me ha dicho que le dijiste "no te quiero y tampoco quiero estar contigo como antes". Eso, Harry, es no tener ningún tacto.

- Pues lo siento, Ron. Sólo fui sincero. Creí que eso era algo bueno.

- Sí, pero a mi hermana le has hecho daño, mucho daño. La única razón por la que no voy a partirte la cara es porque eres mi mejor amigo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que me muero por romperte algo más que la nariz.

- Como se te ocurra pegarme, no respondo de lo que te haré.

- Qué miedo.- dijo el pelirrojo de forma burlona.

Antes de que Ron se lo esperase, Harry le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le estampó contra el sofá. Cuando Ron vio la expresión que tenía, tuvo que tragar saliva.

- Que sea la última vez que te burlas de mí así. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo por haber hecho llorar a tu hermana. Pero te aseguro, que no pienso volver a consentirte que me trates de esa manera otra vez. Si vuelves a provocarme, Ron, te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Hermione tenía razón, a veces no hay quien te aguante y yo desde luego, no tengo ninguna gana de soportarte más. Me largo.

Cuando le perdió de vista, Ron no pudo evitar temblar de ira durante un instante. Luego se tranquilizó, pero en vez de olvidar su enfado, sintió cómo se acrecentaba al recordar que Harry había estado a punto de pegarle.

En todos los años que llevaban siendo amigos, Ron nunca pensó que Harry pudiese querer agredirle o intentarlo siquiera. Y el sólo hecho de que el moreno le hubiese amenazado con hacerlo, provocó en Ron una ira tan grande hacia él, como nunca antes había sentido.

Por segunda vez desde que lo conoció, Ron decidió que lo mejor era dejar de hablar con Harry durante un tiempo. Porque desde luego, no tenía ninguna gana de pelearse con él. Sabía que perdería y ése era un gusto que no pensaba darle a Harry Potter. Bastante tenía Ron con que Harry fuese famoso y el salvador del mundo mágico, como para que encima todo el castillo supiera que Harry le había dado una paliza.

Con paso firme y decidido, abandonó la Sala Común mientras se dirigía a los terrenos del lago. Quizás un buen paseo le sirviera para relajarse. Porque en aquellos momentos, lo necesitaba bastante.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- Preguntó Hermione a Padma Patil, que estaba al final de una multitud numerosa.

- Mi hermana y Lavender han organizado un concurso.

- ¿De qué?

- De parejas para San Valentín.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Lo que has oído. Como sabes, Lavender ha recibido un libro que no le gusta nada. Quería deshacerse de él e intentó tirarlo pero entonces se dio cuenta que había mucha gente que lo quería. Así que ha decidido regalárselo a quien más se lo merezca.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con San Valentín?

- En realidad nada. Es sólo que Lavender quiere divertirse. Ha considerado que es mejor entregar el libro el día de San Valentín y para hacerlo más emocionante, ha decidido hacer un concurso de parejas.

- Esta mujer cada día está peor de la cabeza.

- Considerando que tú y Lavender nunca habéis tenido cosas en común, entiendo por qué dices eso. Pero créeme, Hermione, seguro que la gente se lo pasa bien.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué ha organizado un concurso de parejas cuando sólo piensa dar el libro a una persona en concreto.

- Es que no era capaz de decidir a quién se lo regalaría y como había varias parejas que lo pidieron, ella pensó que lo mejor era organizar un concurso de parejas. Además, haciéndolo en San Valentín, es de lo más adecuado. Al fin y al cabo, ése es el día de los enamorados.

- ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero el libro pero no tengo pareja para poder concursar?

- Que no puedes participar.

- Pues menudo fastidio.

- No te preocupes. Lavender y Parvati han pensado en todo. Hay mucha gente que como tú, no tienen una pareja para el concurso. Así que ellas han inventado un sistema por el cuál, todo el mundo tendrá su pareja.

- Explícamelo.

- Hay dos urnas de cristal. Cada una con el mismo número de bolas y todas de colores.

Una urna es para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Un chico y una chica se acercan a la urna y cada uno de ellos saca una bola, pero no pueden enseñarla.

Dentro de dos días, la bola se abrirá y revelará en qué punto de Hogwarts y a qué hora empezará el juego. Como hay dos bolas iguales, aunque tú participes sin pareja, en el momento de empezar a jugar, un chico aparecerá donde tú estés. Él llevará la bola del mismo color que tú y tendréis que recorrer ciertos sitios del castillo hasta llegar a la meta.

- ¿Cuál es la meta?

- No lo sé. Cada bola tiene su propia meta.

- ¿Y cómo van a saber Lavender y Parvati quiénes son los ganadores si cada pareja estará en un punto distinto de Hogwarts?

- Te lo diré pero no reveles el secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Verás, lo importante no es el lugar de la meta. Porque la verdadera meta es encontrar a la pareja perfecta. Ésa será la que obtenga el libro.

- No consigo entenderlo del todo.

- Ya me extraña tratándose de ti.

- Padma, hazme el favor de aclarármelo.

- Decía, que la verdadera meta es encontrar a la pareja perfecta. O sea, que mi hermana y Lavender vigilarán a las parejas concursantes sin que ellas lo sepan y cuando Parvati y ella consideren que hay una pareja que es ideal, el concurso se acabará y ellas dos entregarán el libro.

- Ahora lo pillo. De todos modos sigo sin entender por qué tienen que ser parejas cuando se supone que los libros no suelen compartirse.

- Bueno, es que ellas consideraron que así sería más romántico. Además, Hermione. ¿Qué más da conseguir o no el libro?. Al fin y al cabo, San Valentín es para estar con esa persona especial para ti. Conseguir un aburrido libro de defensa no creo yo que sea lo más interesante de ese día.

- No lo será para ti.

- ¿Vas a concursar?

- Por supuesto. Por ese libro haré lo que sea. Hasta apuntarme a este estúpido concurso y tener que soportar los comentarios "encantadores" de Lavender cuando me vea en la urna.

- Seguro que algo te dirá, después de todo, le has dado una mañana bastante desagradable.

- Pues lo siento mucho. Pero como tú bien dijiste antes, ella y yo nunca hemos tenido cosas en común. Sería raro que no discutiésemos. ¿No te parece?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Sabes Padma?. Puede que seas la gemela de Parvati, pero no tienes nada que ver con ella en cuanto al carácter.

- Gracias Hermione. Pero no te confíes, yo también soy bastante…presumida y superficial como tú has dicho más de una vez. Es sólo que también me preocupo de otras cosas además de mi aspecto.

- ¿Te pones en la cola?

- No. Yo no voy a concursar. Estoy aquí para tomar nota de cuántos aspirantes hay.

- Pero si estás al final del todo…

- Es que yo controlo el final de la cola y mi hermana y Lavender el principio. Ah, Hermione, se me olvidó decirte una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Cuando vayas a sacar la bola, piensa en el chico que pueda gustarte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque las bolas están preparadas para emparejar a personas que se complementen. Bueno, al menos ésa es la intención.

- ¿Y si no me gusta nadie?

- Te lo inventas. Hazme caso y piensa en ese chico…ideal para ti. Quizás dentro de dos días, te sorprenda el resultado.

- Lo dudo.- Dijo la castaña por lo bajo.

Tras guardar una hora de cola, Hermione llegó a la urna de las chicas.

Cuando se acercó para sacar su bola, se dio cuenta que Ron estaba en la que había justo al lado de la de ella.

Como aún estaba enfadada con él, rezó interiormente porque él no sacase una bola del mismo color que la suya. Lo último que le apetecería sería tener una "cita de ensueño" con un amigo con el que se había peleado. Además, ella sabía que él y ella nunca serían "la pareja perfecta". Pasaban más tiempo discutiendo y enfadándose, que disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Hermione pensó que si debía concursar en un estúpido juego para conseguir un libro más que deseado por ella, y si encima el concurso trataba de encontrar a la "pareja ideal", debía pensar muy bien cómo tenía que ser ese chico con el que se sintiese a gusto al cien por cien, antes de sacar la bola. Decidió tomárselo en serio y concentrarse en imaginar todo lo que tendría aquél chico, porque de no hacerlo así, podría llevarse más de un disgusto. Podría tocarle Malfoy, por ejemplo. Ella sintió un escalofrío con sólo imaginarse llegando al lugar del comienzo del juego y ver al Slytherin con la misma bola que ella.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de la mente, y una vez delante de la urna, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos pensando en ese hombre perfecto. Pero no podía imaginar nada, porque eso no era algo que considerase ella lo suficientemente importante como para desearlo de verdad.

Así que se puso a repasar los nombres de los chicos con los que se sentía a gusto, sin contar con Ron. Los nombres que le vinieron a la mente fueron los de Seamus, Dean, Colin, Neville y por último Harry.

Al pensar en él no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

Con Harry siempre se había sentido bien, y podía ser ella misma al cien por cien sin temor a que él se burlase de ella o la hiciese rabiar.

Sin sacarse a su mejor amigo de la cabeza, ella metió la mano en la urna y sacó una bola.

Preguntó a Lavender si debía enseñársela, pero la morena le dijo que no. Antes de que Hermione se fuese de allí, tuvo que escuchar más de un comentario burlón por parte de Lavender y Parvati, pero eso a ella le dio lo mismo.

Lo único que le importaba era conseguir aquel libro y ella se encargaría de lograrlo. Siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, y si para tener aquél libro se veía obligada a participar en un estúpido concurso en el que tuviera que comportarse como la "chica perfecta" de un chico desconocido aún, pues bien, lo haría. Después de todo, fingir no podría ser tan difícil. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el primer cap.

Repito, el que yo ponga a Harry y Ron peleándose (en este cap) o a Ron y Hermione discutiendo (como si fuese algo nuevo para nosotros) no es porque les odie o porque quiera dar una mala imagen de ellos. Simplemente lo hago así porque es necesario para la historia. De todos modos vuelvo a decir lo que os comenté en la primera nota de autora. Incluso los mejores amigos del mundo pueden pelearse más de una vez y eso no quita que sigan queriéndose mucho como amigos que son. En fin, ya está todo dicho por el momento. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Nos vemos. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	2. La bola del hombre perfecto

**Nota de la autora: **27 de diciembre de 2006.

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Aquí seguimos con el penúltimo cap de esta mini-serie. Por cierto, es la primera vez que hago un fic de tan sólo tres capítulos y creo que también es la primera vez que no monto una historia de estas "come cocos" o con un trasfondo profundo. Cuando pensé en ella, quería hacer algo simpático y tierno a la vez, con algunas situaciones tensas, por supuesto, pero vamos, lo que prima principalmente son los "momentos Milka" y los "pan Bimbo". Jijiijiiiji. Que disfrutéis el cap, gracias por seguir ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología: - La de siempre.

Música Recomendada: - La que queráis.

* * *

**Cap. 2. "La bola del hombre perfecto."**

Después de cenar, Hermione se fue a su habitación. Quería estar sola un rato. Ron había intentado hablarle durante la cena, seguramente para disculparse, pero ella no le había hablado. Aunque ella no era la única del trío, que le había retirado la palabra. Porque incluso el propio Harry también lo hizo, cosa que la sorprendió bastante. Desde cuarto curso, no había habido otra ocasión en que aquellos dos chicos tan especiales para ella, dejaran de hablarse.

A ella no le preocupaba, sabía que tarde o temprano arreglarían sus diferencias, después de todo, Harry y Ron eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Aunque tenía que reconocerse para sí misma, que le daba pena de Ron. Una cosa era que no le hablase uno de ellos, pero los dos era demasiado. Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo podía relacionarse con más gente además de ellos dos, pero sabía también que sólo con ella y Harry, se sentía a gusto al cien por cien. Por algo llevaban juntos siete años seguidos.

Cuando se cansó de pensar en Ron y su situación, decidió mirar la bola. Era de color verde, un verde igualito a los ojos de Harry. Hermione se preguntó si Padma había sido sincera en todo lo que le contó sobre el concurso, la meta, y la bola que supuestamente iba a emparejarla con aquél chico más que especial y perfecto para ella.

"_Como si de verdad existiera un hombre perfecto."_- pensó para sí. Estaba a punto de seguir dándole vueltas al tema, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio femenino.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó ella guardando la bola en el cajón de su mesita de noche y acercándose a la puerta.

- Soy Ginny. ¿Estás ocupada?

- No. Enseguida te abro.

Una vez lo hubo hecho, la pelirroja se echó en sus brazos, llorando copiosamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Harry me ha dejado. No me quiere. Me lo ha dicho esta tarde. Maldita sea Hermione, sólo han pasado ocho meses desde que rompimos. ¿Cómo es posible que ya no sienta nada por mí?

- No lo sé, Ginny.

- Tú me dijiste…me dijiste hace años…que si yo salía con otros chicos él se fijaría en mí…

- Y funcionó. Es cierto que tuviste que esperar años a que se diese cuenta de tu existencia, pero mi consejo te dio resultado.

- Ahora necesito que me des otro para recuperarle.

- No puedo Ginny. No tengo ningún consejo para algo así.

- Tú siempre tienes soluciones para todo. ¿Por qué no ibas a tener una para mi problema?

- Porque no sé qué decirte. Yo nunca he tenido novio, y tampoco sé lo que es romper con un chico y luego volver con él. De verdad que no sé qué puedo aconsejarte para que Harry vuelva a fijarse en ti.

- ¿Qué no has tenido novio, y Víctor qué?

- Y dale con eso. Vamos a ver, por millonésima vez diré, que Víctor y yo sólo fuimos amigos. Él sólo fue mi pareja de baile. Nos limitamos a bailar y charlar, y debo decir que poco porque él no hablaba bien nuestro idioma. También te digo que no hubo besos, palabras de amor ni promesas de un futuro juntos. ¿Está claro?

- Sí. Pero tú me contaste que te pidió tu dirección para que le escribieras.

- Y es cierto. Se la dí, durante un tiempo mantuve correspondencia con él, pero nunca pasamos de ser simples amigos o conocidos. Aunque es verdad que él quería salir conmigo. Pero a mí no me gustó nunca lo bastante como para eso.

- Pues mucha gente cree que entre tú y él hubo romance.

- Ya. Pero eso a mí no me importa. En realidad, me halaga. Víctor quizás no era el más guapo del universo, pero tenía su propio encanto y además...era el jugador de Quiddich más famoso de aquél entonces. La verdad es que cuando me pidió ser su pareja para el baile me costó creer que lo dijese en serio.

- Bueno, no fuiste la única sorprendida. Aún recuerdo la cara de asombro que pusimos todos los presentes cuando te vimos con él. Además, estabas guapísima.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué no te arreglas más?. Cuando quieres, sabes sacarte el mejor partido posible.

- Porque no me gusta arreglarme porque sí, sólo en las ocasiones especiales para mí.

- ¿El baile lo fue?

- Pues claro. Era el primero al que asistía en el colegio. Eso, unido al hecho de que iba a ser la pareja de uno de los campeones, fue lo que me motivó lo bastante como para querer arreglarme de forma especial aquella noche.

- Pues causaste sensación. Hasta a Malfoy se le cayó la mandíbula al verte…Aunque no fue el único sorprendido, mi hermano y hasta el propio Harry se quedaron muertos de asombro cuando te vieron.

- Pues que yo recuerde, ninguno de ellos me hizo ningún cumplido. Ron especialmente, se encargó de amargarme la noche. A veces creo que disfruta fastidiándome a más no poder.

- Eso fue porque estaba celoso. En aquella época le gustabas un poco, luego se le pasó.

- ¿Ah, sí?. Pues ahora me entero.

- Bueno, qué más da. Como te he dicho antes, ya no le gustas. Entonces… ¿No puedes ayudarme con Harry?

- No, lo siento. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas siendo tú misma. Quizás se arrepienta. Al fin y al cabo, es como tú has dicho antes. Sólo han pasado ocho meses desde que rompisteis. Si estaba enamorado de ti, no ha podido dejar de hacerlo en ese tiempo. ¿Verdad?

- No sé, Hermione. Yo sí puedo decir que llevo años enamorada de él, pero él…

- ¿Qué?

- No podría decir con seguridad si estaba conmigo porque me quería o porque simplemente le gustaba. Harry es…un chico poco corriente. No se parece a ninguno con los que he salido antes.

- Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Cada chico es distinto de otro. Pero Harry sobre todo, es especial, muy especial. No ha tenido una vida fácil y tampoco una infancia normal. No tiene padres, ni parientes cariñosos o que le traten bien…en resumen, nada de lo que haya podido vivir una persona normal, con unas circunstancias normales, tanto en su vida personal como familiar, lo ha tenido él.

- Eso lo sé. Supongo que por eso era tan…poco expresivo. Había veces que se quedaba como estático cuando le besaba o tocaba de alguna forma. Era como si fuese la primera vez que experimentaba aquello y no supiese con seguridad qué hacer o cómo comportarse.

- No es que lo fuese, Ginny, es que lo era. Antes de ti, Harry sólo había salido una sola vez con Cho Chang, que había sido el "amor de su vida" desde tercero hasta quinto. Y ni si quiera con ella tuvo suerte. Incluso cuando ella le besó en los labios por primera vez, él no fue capaz de disfrutarlo.

- Mi hermano me contó algo en su día.

- ¿Y te dijo también qué fue lo que nos respondió Harry cuando Ron le preguntó qué le había parecido el beso?

- Sí, pero no me acuerdo. ¿Qué dijo?

- Húmedo.

- Bueno, espero que mis besos le resultasen otra cosa.

- Seguro que los disfrutó.

- Gracias Hermione. Me siento mejor ahora que he hablado contigo.

- Siento mucho no haber podido ayudarte más.

- No, está bien. Además, voy a hacerte caso. Seguiré siendo yo misma y quizás Harry lo reconsidere. Si una vez le gusté tal y como era, puede que vuelva a funcionar. Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿Por qué, durante siete años de curso, no has salido nunca con ningún chico del castillo?

- He tenido otras preocupaciones. Como el procurar sobrevivir. Siempre teníamos alguna aventura peligrosa en la que nos jugábamos el cuello. Los chicos o mis posibles novios, no me preocupaban nada. La verdad es que a mí lo único que me interesa es terminar el colegio con notas buenas para poder acceder a la carrera mágica que más me guste.

- Seguro que lo consigues, nadie más que tú, tiene las notas más altas de todo Hogwarts.

- Eso es porque me esfuerzo mucho.

- Y porque eres muy inteligente.

- Sí, pero si no me esforzase al máximo, la inteligencia me valdría de poco.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

- No, dentro de media hora nos mandarán acostarnos y prefiero leer un poco antes de que me obliguen a apagar la luz.

- Leer. Qué novedad.- Dijo la pelirroja con ironía.- De acuerdo Hermione. Que disfrutes tu lectura y que pases una buena noche.

- Tú también Ginny. Y no te preocupes tanto por Harry. ¿De acuerdo?. Si él y tú estáis destinados a estar juntos, ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- De nada.

Tras regalarle una bonita sonrisa, la pelirroja abandonó la habitación de séptimo, poniendo rumbo a la suya de sexto.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry Potter observaba con atención la bola que le había salido aquella tarde.

Ni siquiera sabía qué le había impulsado a participar en aquél estúpido concurso que habían preparado Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil para la noche de San Valentín. Después de todo, el premio sólo era un libro de defensa.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que era un libro de coleccionistas pues ya casi no existían ediciones en el mundo mágico. Además, puede que incluso se lo pasara bien con aquél juego. A lo mejor conocía a una chica interesante que quizás se convirtiese con el tiempo, en alguien especial para él. Como lo había sido Ginny el curso pasado.

Pensando en ella, se dio cuenta que Ron tenía razón cuando le acusó de haberla dejado con muy poco tacto.

Él no quería hacerle daño pero pensó que siendo sincero ella no tendría ninguna duda de lo que sentía actualmente.

Puede que meses atrás la hubiese dejado para protegerla de Voldemort, pero cuando Harry le venció, se dio cuenta que su relación con Ginny era la última de sus preocupaciones. Conforme pasó el tiempo, dejó de pensar en ella tanto como antes, hasta que llegó el día en que ni siquiera la echaba de menos. Sabía que volvería a verla al empezar su último año en el colegio, pero le daba lo mismo si ella había cambiado mucho o poco durante aquellos meses, o si seguía sintiendo o no algo por él. Para Harry, su prioridad era volver a convivir durante todo un curso, con sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. Ron y Hermione.

Cuando pensó en Ron, no pudo evitar recordar la pelea que habían tenido en la Sala Común. Una parte de él sentía haber reaccionado así con su mejor amigo, y otra le hacía pensar que se lo merecía con creces. Ya no sólo porque se hubiese burlado de él, sino porque había hecho llorar a Hermione.

Hermione…cómo había cambiado, no sólo en cuanto al aspecto físico, sino también en cuanto al interior. Él siempre la había admirado y valorado mucho. Incluso tenía una parte de su conciencia, que siempre hablaba con la voz de ella, diciéndole lo que estaba bien y lo que no, guiándole a tomar la decisión correcta, tal y como siempre había hecho la Hermione de carne y hueso.

Recordó cómo se refugió ella en su pecho cuando se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Recordó también que había sentido una calidez extraña que jamás había experimentado con ninguna otra chica, ni si quiera con Ginny, y eso que había sido la única chica a la que había podido considerar su novia. Él no podía saber de dónde venía aquella calidez, pero sí sabía que le encantó sentirla y que no le importaría volverla a sentir.

Pensando más en Hermione, se dio cuenta que nunca la había considerado como una chica chica. Sabía que era una chica, pero nunca había pensando en ella como una que podría atraerle. Ella era su mejor amiga. Una que hacía las veces de profesora particular, madre, hermana mayor o incluso psicóloga. Pues ella siempre le escuchaba y le aconsejaba en todo lo que él necesitaba cada vez que él le pedía ayuda en algo que le preocupase. Incluso lo hacía sin que él le dijese nada. Ella sabía perfectamente cuándo estaba él bien o mal sin que él se lo contara o sin que ella se lo preguntara.

Harry tenía que reconocer, que Hermione no sólo era su mejor amiga, sino también la chica que mejor le entendía y comprendía. Ella sabía además, qué decir o hacer para calmarle, transmitirle seguridad, confianza o incluso cariño. Era curiosísimo para él cómo había sido la primera mujer en su vida, que le había dado su primer abrazo, su primer beso en la mejilla, e incluso había sido la primera, en felicitarle o elogiarle por algo que él hubiese hecho bien. También le reñía o llamaba la atención cuando hacía algo mal, pero Harry sabía que ella lo hacía porque se preocupaba mucho por él.

Volvió a comparar su amistad con ella y con la que tenía con Ron, y volvió a llegar a la conclusión que Ron ella y no tenían ni punto de comparación en cuanto al buen ejemplo de lo que era un amigo de verdad. Hermione representaba eso con creces, eso y más cosas que la hacían especial y única a sus ojos.

Porque lo era, ella lo era, siempre lo había sido. Puede que no fuese la típica chica que los demás consideraban como normal o corriente, pero para Harry, tenía un algo especial que la hacía distinta a las demás. Un algo que no sabía qué era pero que le gustaba sobremanera.

Puede que fuese su pelo castaño tan abundante y alborotado, o quizás era su manía de querer ser siempre la mejor en cuanto a las notas se refería.

O puede que fuese la seguridad en sí misma y las convicciones que siempre demostraba lo que más fascinaba a Harry. O quizás no era nada de todo eso, pero sí tenía muy claro que para él, ella era única en su género. Única y especial, dijesen lo que dijesen los demás, o incluso Ron… para Harry, Hermione lo era, y no habría nada ni nadie, que le hiciese cambiar de opinión respecto a eso.

El fuego estaba apagándose, él no tenía sueño, así que movió las brasas y añadió más leña. Un rato después, se quedó dormido en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando despertó, ya había amanecido. Entró en su dormitorio para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y con la misma, volvió a bajar a la Sala Común, donde se reunió con Hermione, que le esperaba con la sonrisa con la que siempre le recibía.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días Hermione.

- Hoy has dormido bien. ¿Verdad?. Tienes buen aspecto.

- Gracias.

- ¿Esperamos a Ron?

- Me da igual.

- Sigo enfadada con él pero no quiero dejar de hablarle para siempre. Sólo espero que se disculpe sinceramente y en condiciones.

- Yo digo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo exactamente?. Si puedo saberlo.

- Por supuesto que puedes. Se burló de mí.

- Lo siento Harry. Él no suele hacerlo contigo.

- Contigo a diario.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada. Además, yo tampoco soy santa.

- Pero tú nunca le has hecho llorar aposta. Él sí. Eso no estuvo bien.

- No, pero…él es así.

- ¿Y por eso vas a conformarte?

- No. Sólo digo…que si no ha cambiado en siete años no va a hacerlo de un día para otro. ¿Te has enterado del concurso que han preparado Lavender y Parvati?

- Me he apuntado.

- Yo también.

- ¿En serio?. No creí que esas cosas te interesaran.

- Y no me interesan. Pero por ese libro, soy capaz de todo. Hasta de fingir ser "la chica perfecta" para mi supuesto "chico perfecto."

- ¿De qué color es tu bola?

- No puedo decirlo.

- Venga Hermione. Te guardaré el secreto.

- No. Yo siempre cumplo las normas. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Siempre?.- preguntó él levantando una ceja, eso hizo reír un poco a su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, siempre que no estoy contigo y en otra de nuestras aventuras.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una mala influencia para ti, señorita Granger?

- Al contrario, señor Potter. Desde que me hice tu amiga, me has aportado más cosas buenas que malas. Tú haces que mi vida sea más interesante y menos aburrida.

- Gracias.

- De nada.- Ella le regaló otra sonrisa bonita . Harry sintió un cosquilleo interno.

- Por ahí viene Ron.- dijo el moreno viendo cómo el pelirrojo descendía las escaleras.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Hermione con tono más que serio. Pero Ron no contestó, sino que siguió de largo sin mirarles siquiera.

Cuando ella le llamó, él sólo levantó el dedo índice, haciéndole un gesto ofensivo. Hermione gruñó por lo bajo. Harry sintió que su sangre hervía.

- Será capullo…- dijo el moreno mirando cómo se alejaba su mejor amigo.

- Supongo que me lo merezco. Anoche quiso disculparse y no le hice caso. Es normal que ahora esté más enfadado que ayer.

- Eso no es excusa para que te ignore de esa manera y mucho menos que te mande al carajo usando el dedo.

- Ya, pero…Ron es así. Cuando se enfada es bastante rencoroso.

- Cuando se porta así me dan ganas de pegarle. Ayer estuve a punto de hacerlo.

- ¿Cuándo se burló de ti?

- Sí. ¿Es eso malo?

- No, Harry, es humano.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Por qué…por qué nunca has dudado de mí. Es decir, tú y Ron…no os parecéis en nada. Me refiero a…tú eres mucho mejor amiga para mí que él. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?.

- Porque confío en ti ciegamente.

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

- Tú eres…el primer chico que conocí y se hizo mi amigo. Mi único y verdadero amigo.

Si tú crees que yo soy mejor amiga tuya que Ron, no pienso rebatirlo pero…no le busques un por qué. No hay por qués, Harry, lo único que tienes que saber, es que eres la persona de este mundo mágico, en quien más confío. Confío tanto en ti, que hasta te confiaría mi vida. Aunque una cosa te digo, quizás Ron no sea perfecto, pero siempre ha sido un muy buen amigo tuyo y además te quiere y admira muchísimo. Deberíais arreglar las cosas entre vosotros, y cuanto antes mejor.

- No pienso hacerlo hasta que no se disculpe.

- Anoche lo intentó pero no le hicimos caso. Tú sabes que él no es de los que suele rogar. Deberías dar tú el primer paso.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Yo…por el momento seguiré sin hablarle. Si eso es lo que quiere…por mí no hay problema.

- ¿Y por qué debería yo hacer las paces con él si tú no quieres arreglar las cosas?

- Porque lo que yo haga, no tiene por qué afectarte. Además, tú sabes que siempre te has sentido más a gusto con él que conmigo. Créeme Harry, es mejor que arregléis lo vuestro primero. Sé que Ron no va a morirse de pena porque él y yo no nos hablemos, sin embargo…puedo asegurar que sí le afectará que tú no le hables. Él te necesita, Harry, te necesita mucho más de lo que nunca será capaz de expresar o decirte. Y tú también le necesitas, sabes que sí.

- Tienes razón, sé que la tienes, es sólo…que no quiero ser yo el que de su brazo a torcer. Se rió de mí, y antes nunca lo había hecho. Me sentó mal, me hizo daño. ¿Sabes?

- Claro que lo sé. Conozco todas las cosas que te hacen sufrir. Llevo siete años fijándome en ellas…

Harry no dijo nada, no fue capaz, pero eso no le impidió darle un abrazo a ella. Uno de verdad. Ella sonrió sin que él lo viera. Él se tomó su tiempo antes de apartarse de su mejor amiga y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que le sonreía de una forma dulce y bonita. Una forma que él no solía ver a menudo. Sólo en muy contadas ocasiones y sobre todo, cuando ella se sentía verdaderamente a gusto. Harry sintió que la calidez volvía a inundarle y sintió también que se acrecentaba conforme ella le acariciaba la espalda subiendo y bajando sus manos lentamente.

- Gracias.- pronunció él sin despegar su rostro del hombro derecho de Hermione, donde lo había vuelto a colocar al sentir aquella suave caricia que aún le regalaba ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar siempre ahí.

- De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos.

- Eso lo sé también gracias a ti y todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos siete años. Y ha sido tanto…has hecho tantísimo que…no puedo…no sé…encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarte todo lo agradecido que estoy.

- Sé por qué me dices eso, y sólo quiero que sepas…que yo también te quiero, Harry, tú sabes que te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido mucho.

- Eres estupenda, Hermione.

- Gracias. Deberíamos irnos, o llegaremos tarde a clase y nos quitarán puntos.

- Me da igual.

- A mí no. Es nuestro último año aquí. Ahora más que nunca, necesitamos las mejores puntuaciones posibles. No sólo para ganar la copa de la casa sino para nuestro expediente académico. Él nos facilitará entrar en la carrera que elijamos. ¿Sigues queriendo ser Auror?

- Sí pero…ya no sé si es necesario. Voldemort y sus mortífagos no existen.

- Bueno, pero eso no quita que siga habiendo gente mala en el mundo mágico. ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Es necesario?

- No, pero…hoy McGonagall nos enseñará animagia. No quisiera perdérmelo.

Él sonrió, en siete años de amistad, había visto cómo había crecido y cambiado Hermione, pero aún conservaba muchas de las cosas que siempre la caracterizaron. El interés por aprender era una de ellas.

A Harry no le extrañaba que ella quisiera ir a clase en vez de quedarse con él compartiendo aquel momento íntimo y bonito, pero también le gustó una cosa que había marcado la diferencia.

Ella le había dicho que no era necesario ir a clase, y eso, viniendo de Hermione Granger, era algo poco común. Harry también sabía que ella lo había dicho para demostrarle que él era lo primero, pero eso siempre lo había sabido también. Porque ella llevaba siete años demostrándole, que antes de pensar en sí misma, pensaba primero en él.

Ella era capaz de abandonar cualquier ocupación que tuviera, para dedicarle toda su atención a él. Eso era algo que no siempre hacía Ron, pero Hermione sí, siempre lo había hecho.

- ¿Harry?

- Estoy aquí.

- Te quedaste tanto rato callado que pensé que te habías dormido o algo parecido.

- No…sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

- ¿Nos vamos a clase?

- Sí.

Cuando él se separó de ella, Hermione se puso a su lado, como siempre hacía, caminando al mismo ritmo y paso que él. Pero esta vez, había algo que volvía a marcar la diferencia. Iba agarrada de su mano, una que ella le ofreció y él no sólo no rechazó, sino que además, sintió cómo ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Mientras caminaba mirando hacia delante, Harry sonrió volviendo a sentir aquella calidez dulce y bonita en el instante en que entrelazaron sus dedos.

* * *

Horas después, estaban en el gran comedor. Ron seguía sin hablarles y además había escogido un sitio alejado de ellos dos. Harry le miró frunciendo el ceño, Ron le movió la cara hacia un lado, en un claro gesto de "paso de ti." Harry sintió que la ira volvía a invadirle, pero la voz suave de Hermione diciéndole "no dejes que te afecte" consiguió calmarle lo suficiente para no provocar una catástrofe.

Pasaron la tarde por separado. Hermione tenía sus propios asuntos que requerían su atención.

Harry y Ron entrenaron al Quiddich con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor.

Ron le habló sólo lo necesario, luego volvió a adoptar aquella actitud de "prefiero ignorarte".

Harry se imaginaba dándole de bofetadas para hacer que espabilara de una vez y que reconociese que aquella situación non-grata que existía ahora entre ellos, la había provocado él. Porque fue Ron quien empezó, primero haciendo llorar a Hermione y luego burlándose de él.

Cuando Harry analizó mejor sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que lo que más le dolía no era lo que le había hecho su mejor amigo sino lo que le había hecho a Hermione. ¿Y por qué sentía eso?. No era la primera vez que había visto llorar a su mejor amiga por algo que Ron le hubiese dicho a ella.

Tampoco era muy normal que ella acabase llorando pero…igualmente, a Harry no tendría por qué afectarle tanto cuando ya lo había visto otras veces.

Pero le afectaba, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, le afectaba mucho que ella hubiese llorado. Aunque…no el hecho de que llorase sino más bien el verla sufrir. Quizás por eso él aceptó que ella le abrazase la noche anterior, que dejara salir su tristeza usando su pecho como almohada. Una que terminó húmeda por culpa de las lágrimas de ella, pero eso no le molestó a Harry.

La noche anterior, cuando él se quedó dormido en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaba tumbado y tenía la túnica tan cerca de la nariz, que hasta pudo olerla. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no olía a él sino a ella. Eso le gustó, le gustó enormemente.

Puede que tuviera razón cuando le dijo a Ron que él no era un experto en temas femeninos, pero ya sabía sin problemas cuándo se sentía a gusto con una chica, o cuándo le gustaba alguna. Y a él siempre le había gustado mucho estar con Hermione.

Quizás años atrás, nunca la viera como una mujer que pudiera gustarle como algo distinto a una amiga, pero ahora era distinto.

Ahora…él estaba empezando a verla como una chica chica. Una, que no sólo podría gustarle sino que podría ganar su corazón.

Aunque ella ya estaba metida en su corazón desde hacía siete años, pero siempre lo había estado de forma distinta a como comenzaba a estarlo ahora. Él todavía no podía asegurar si lo que empezaba a sentir por ella era real o sólo producto de una confusión de sentimientos que estuviese experimentando, pero sí tenía más que claro que merecía la pena averiguarlo.

Tumbado de nuevo en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común, Harry volvió a mirar su bola para el concurso de parejas que se haría la noche siguiente.

Era de color verde, un verde idéntico al de los ojos de él. Girando la bola un poco mientras aún la contemplaba, Harry se encontró así mismo deseando ser él "el chico perfecto" para Hermione. Seguro que si tuviera "la cita perfecta" con ella, todo iría bien. Sobre todo porque él no tendría que esforzarse en fingir ser su "pareja ideal", ya que siempre se habían entendido muy bien y además se complementaban en muchos aspectos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera escuchó unos pasos suaves que se acercaban a él. Cuando escuchó su voz llamarle, regresó al mundo real.

- Hola Ginny.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?. Necesito decirte algo.

Una vez tomó ella asiento, Harry se guardó la bola en el bolsillo de la túnica y miró a la pelirroja. Poniendo atención en lo que ella pudiera querer decirle. Tenía que ser importante porque Ginny tenía una expresión más que preocupada en su rostro pecoso.

- Te escucho, Ginny.

- Ayer, cuando hablaste conmigo me dijiste que ya no me querías como antes y que tampoco querías estar conmigo pero yo…bueno, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a nuestra relación. Es que Harry, sólo han pasado ocho meses. No es posible que en ese tiempo ya no estés…enamorado de mí.

- ¿Enamorado de ti?

- Sí.

- Pero Ginny. Yo no sé qué es estar enamorado. Ni siquiera sé si alguien me quiere a menos que me lo diga y…

- Yo te quiero, Harry. Siempre te he querido. Desde que tenía diez años y te ví por primera vez junto a Ron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, apunto de tomar el tren para vuestro primer curso en Hogwarts.

- Pero si eras sólo una niña…

- Y qué. Para mí fue como un flechazo bestial. Uno que duró muchos años después y aún me dura. Por favor, Harry. Vuelve conmigo. Yo no quiero que nos separemos. No quiero perderte.- En ese punto, Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo siento Ginny, de verdad que sí, pero no puedo volver contigo. Sería mentirme a mí mismo y a ti también. Tú y yo lo pasamos bien el curso pasado. Estuvimos a gusto y eso pero no…no siento que eso sea lo que quiero ahora. Tú ya no me gustas de esa manera.

- ¿Es porque te gusta alguien más?

- ¿Perdona?

- Sólo quiero saber si me has dejado porque te gusta otra chica. Si es así, puedo entenderlo, aunque igualmente me duele.

- No. No has dejado de gustarme porque me guste otra chica. Simplemente dejaste de gustarme, es así de simple.

- ¡No lo es!

- No me grites.

- ¡Y cómo no quieres que lo haga. Hace poco tú parecías estar besando el suelo que yo pisaba y un tiempo después ya ni siquiera me miras cuando nos cruzamos por algún pasillo del colegio. Cómo no quieres que grite, cómo no quieres que me altere. Tú no sabes lo que sufro. Maldito seas Harry, maldito seas mil veces!

- ¿Sabes qué?.- dijo él levantándose del sofá y mirándola con expresión airada.- Puedes maldecirme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no hará que me arrepienta de la decisión que he tomado y tampoco hará que vuelvas a gustarme. Acéptalo Ginny, tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos nunca más. Lo nuestro ya es historia.

Sin decir nada más, él subió las escaleras que le conducirían al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Dejando a Ginny sola y aún llorando en la Sala Común. Él escuchó su llanto mientras subía, pero no le afectó en absoluto.

* * *

Por la mañana, Harry se encontró al despertar, un hechizo sonoro que flotaba casi pegado al techo de su cama con dosel. El hechizo consistía en una canción que interpretaban unos corazones rojos bastante graciosos. Tenían ojos, manos, pies y bocas tan rojas como el interior de su cuerpo. Harry se rió al escuchar la canción que era de lo más ridícula, pero sobre todo, lo que le pareció más tonto aún fue la pancarta que ellos hicieron aparecer de repente. En ella, se leía "Que tengas suerte esta noche, aspirante número doce. ¡Feliz San Valentín!"

- Qué propio de Lavender y Parvati.- dijo Dean Thomas después de haber recibido el mismo mensaje sonoro que Harry.- A veces son tan empalagosas que cansan.

- Pues espérate a ver lo que nos tienen preparado para esta noche.- Opinó Neville.- Seguro que vamos a terminar empachados de tanto dulce.

- Tú sobre todo.- Comentó Seamus Finningan.- Seguro que en cuanto tu "chica perfecta" te bese o intente agarrarte la mano, te desmayarás ipso facto.

- Olvídame Seamus.

- ¿De qué color es tu bola?.- preguntó Ron a Neville.- La mía es azul celeste.

- ¿No es ése el color de los ojos de Luna Lovegood?.- quiso saber Dean.- Como te haya tocado la cita con la lunática más extravagante de todo el castillo, vas listo, Ron.

- ¿Y a mí qué?. Sólo me apunté al concurso para divertirme.

- ¿Y tú, Harry?.- Quiso saber Seamus.- ¿Por qué te apuntaste?

- Por el libro.- dijo el moreno de forma escueta y directa.- Es un ejemplar de coleccionista.

- Vaya.- Dijo Dean.- Cualquiera diría que es Hermione la que habla en vez de ti. Esa opinión es más propia de una sabelotodo como ella, que de un chico amante del riesgo como tú.

- Retira eso.- Pronunció Harry saliendo de la cama y acercándose a Dean Thomas con expresión seria.- Retira lo que has dicho de Hermione. Es mi mejor amiga. No me gusta que nadie la insulte.

- No la he insultado. Sólo he dicho lo que todo Hogwarts sabe, que es una sabelotodo.

- Dean, por última vez. No vuelvas a meterte con ella en mi presencia.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada malo, es que estás sordo!

- No me grites…

- ¿Y si lo hago qué, me pegarás?

- Puedes estar seguro de ello.

- Vale, que haya paz.- Intentó terciar Neville.- No os peleéis por algo tan tonto como una opinión.

- ¿Consideras tonto que Dean haya insultado a Hermione?.- preguntó Harry como si no pudiera creerse lo que había dicho Neville.- ¿Cómo es que tú no te has ofendido cuando ella siempre te ha tratado bien?

- Harry, estás paranoico.- se aventuró a comentar Ron.- Dean no ha ofendido a Hermione en ningún momento. Además, lo que ha dicho es cierto. Siempre ha sido una sabelotodo y yo añadiría también, que además de sabelotodo es repelente, mandona y llorona. ¿Te molesta que lo digamos?. Pues te jodes. Tú tampoco eres perfecto por mucho que todo el mundo mágico se empeñe en cubrirte de gloria.

Cuando Harry le miró, pudo ver una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

El sintió que ya no podía más. Y antes de que alguien se lo impidiese, cogió a Ron por el cuello de su camisa y le arreó tal puñetazo que le ladeó la cara. Ron cayó al suelo cuando Harry le soltó. El resto de los chicos allí presentes guardaron silencio. Se habían quedado muertos de asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aunque lo que más les asombró fue ver a Ron ponerse en pie, escupir sangre y decirle a Harry…

- Se acabó. Desde hoy, para mí estás muerto.

El portazo que dio el pelirrojo cuando se encerró en el cuarto de baño, se escuchó incluso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione, ella no hizo preguntas. Sólo tuvo que mirarle a los ojos para saber lo ocurrido. Porque en aquellos ojos verdes, había ira, sí, pero sobre todo dolor, mucho dolor.

Hermione sabía que Harry rompería a llorar de un momento a otro, y no queriendo que nadie le viese tan vulnerable, agarró una de sus manos y tiró de él hasta encerrarlos a los dos en la primera clase que encontró vacía.

Cuando Harry oyó el hechizo protector que había usado ella para evitar interrupciones, la miró y vio cómo se sentaba en una silla y luego abría sus brazos para que él se refugiase en ellos si así lo quería. Harry no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse a ella, agacharse de rodillas en el suelo y enterrar su rostro bajo el cuello de Hermione, quien le dio un beso en el cabello antes de empezar a acariciarle la espalda con lentitud y suavidad.

Él abrazó su cintura con las dos manos, sintiendo cómo ella acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello negro y rebelde. Él se fue calmando poco a poco mientras dejaba salir los últimos sollozos.

- No pasa nada.- Dijo ella con dulzura.- No es malo que llores. Vamos, échalo todo fuera. Te sentirás mejor.

- Hermione, él…

- Shhhh. No hables, Harry. Sólo desahógate. Lo necesitas.

Él le hizo caso, quedando en silencio mientras ella seguía mimándole, regalándole una atención, un cariño y una dulzura, que sólo ella podía dar. Pues no había nadie más que Hermione, que le diese la carga afectiva que él necesitaba en determinados momentos.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el fuerte agarre que él ejercía en la cintura de ella, comenzó a aflojarse. Eso le indicó a ella que él estaba mejor.

Hermione le dio un toquecito en la cabeza, él apartó el rostro de donde lo tenía y la miró.

Ella agarró su rostro con las dos manos y él sintió cómo se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco de repente.

Por un instante, Harry pensó que ella le besaría, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a observarle, como si estuviese examinando su rostro, intentando descifrar las emociones que escondían aquellos ojos verdes tan bonitos que siempre le habían gustado a ella tanto. Puede que ella nunca le hubiese visto como algo más que su mejor amigo, pero eso no le impedía reconocer para ella misma, que era un mejor amigo muy atractivo.

¿Qué importaba que tuviese gafas redondas?. Sus ojos seguían siendo bonitos detrás de ellas.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que él estuviese tan delgado y no fuese el típico chico musculoso de gimnasio, le confería un encanto especial que ella consideraba único. Y si pensaba en su pelo negro, rebelde e indomable, entonces tenía que admitir que a veces tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos porque no se le fuesen las manos a la cabeza de él para estar horas y horas tocando aquellas hebras negras como la noche más cerrada.

Puede que para otras chicas del colegio, los pelos de Harry le diesen un aspecto extravagante y extraño.

Puede que el hecho de llevar una ropa vieja, que le quedaba tres tallas más grandes y que sólo podía lucir con dignidad cuando ella les aplicaba algún hechizo que se ajustasen a su figura, fuese una razón lo suficientemente importante para chicas como Lavender y Parvati, como para que ellas no le considerasen un chico atractivo.

Pero todo eso, a Hermione le daba igual. Porque cuando ella miraba a Harry, no se fijaba en su ropa horrible, su pelo siempre despeinado, o su delgadez casi anémica.

Ella sólo veía a su mejor amigo. Un chico excepcional en más de un sentido y sobre todo veía a un chico que la entendía tan bien y la aceptaba con tanta naturalidad, como nadie había hecho jamás con ella. Aunque lo que más le gustaba a ella de él, es que sabía que él la necesitaba desesperadamente. Casi para cualquier cosa.

La necesitaba para los deberes, también para pedirle consejo sobre cualquier tema que le preocupase, incluso la necesitaba para ser consolado y hasta regañado. En resumidas cuentas, ella sabía que ella y sólo ella, era la mujer más importante en la vida de Harry Potter.

Eso era lo que le valía a ella. Le daba igual si algún día terminaban enamorándose o no. Puede que eso jamás llegase a ocurrir, pero tampoco lo deseaba. Porque ella sabía que lo que tenía con Harry era mucho más bonito, hermoso e importante que el simple hecho de tener la posibilidad de cruzar la barrera que separaba la amistad del amor.

Hermione tenía con Harry un lazo especial tan sincero y puro como pocos amigos podían tener en sus vidas. Sólo por eso, ella se sentía especial. Y sentía que era más especial aún, saber como sabía que él la apreciaba y valoraba muchísimo y que confiaba en ella para todo. Incluso para las cosas que nunca le pidió y que ella gustosamente hizo por voluntad propia.

Pero Hermione también sabía otra cosa, le quería, le quería muchísimo, tanto, como nunca quiso a otra persona ajena a su familia.

Quizás no era el típico amor que la llevase a pensar "éste es el hombre de mi vida" pero sí la hacían sentir querer estar siempre con él y seguir formando parte de su vida el mayor tiempo posible.

Ella sólo le abandonaría si él lo pidiera, porque Hermione sentía tal lealtad y fidelidad hacia él y su amistad, que ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza traicionarle, dejarle o apartarse de él de forma voluntaria.

Y si alguna vez se enfadaban, cosa que no solía ocurrir a menudo entre ellos, Hermione sabía también que no tardarían nada en arreglarlo o pedirse disculpas. Porque Harry y ella no podían estar sin hablarse, eso sí que era insoportable para los dos. Sobre todo para ella. Si ella dejaba de hablar con Ron podía soportarlo, pero si dejaba de hablarle a Harry se le hundía el mundo.

- Hermione…

- Qué.- Dijo ella volviendo al mundo real.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Ella no contestó, sólo dejó salir una risita corta, pero muy dulce y bonita. A él le encantó escucharla.

- Te quedaste mirándome fijamente y luego parecías en otro mundo.

- Ese mundo de momento es secreto para ti, Harry. Si antes te miré fijamente fue para saber si estabas bien del todo, pero creo que ya lo estás.

El que hayas llorado ha tenido mucho que ver. Normalmente, cuando las personas lloramos, nos relajamos. Pero también veo que tus ojos no parecen relajados. Eso es porque aún sufres. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- No voy a preguntarte qué ha ocurrido con Ron. Pero creo que habéis dejado de hablaros de forma definitiva. ¿Es así?

- Vuelves a acertar.

- ¿Fue él quién te mandó a paseo o fuiste tú?

- Los dos. Primero le pegué un puñetazo y luego él dijo que desde hoy, yo estaba muerto para él.

- ¿Por qué le pegaste?- preguntó ella como si no pudiese creerse que eso hubiese ocurrido entre ellos.

- Porque Dean se metió contigo y Ron en vez de defenderte, empezó a sacarte más defectos y a mí eso…no me gustó nada, Hermione. Yo no sé lo que me entró pero…sí te digo que no pude evitar pegarle. Creí que estallaría si no lo hacía.

- Tú has pegado a Ron… ¿Para defenderme?

- Sí. ¿Es malo?

- No…- dijo ella dulcemente.- Es bonito. Muy bonito.

- Creí que eso era lo que debía hacer. No podía dejar que él dijese todo aquello de ti y yo me quedase sin hacer nada…

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?

- Te llamó sabelotodo, repelente, mandona y llorona.

- ¿Todo eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Y entonces le pegaste?

Él asintió con la cabeza agachando la mirada de forma tímida. Hermione se rió, eso hizo que él la mirase de nuevo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De todo en realidad. Me río de los insultos de Ron y también me río de tu reacción, Harry. No me malinterpretes, de veras que te agradezco que hayas sido mi…caballero de reluciente armadura para la ocasión pero… ¿No crees que es estúpido que tú pegues a tu mejor amigo por algo tan tonto como unos insultillos de nada?

- ¿Insultillos de nada?. Pero si los dijo delante de todos los chicos de séptimo.

- ¿Y qué?. No es como si durante siete años no hayan escuchado insultos peores hacia mí o mi persona. Malfoy les ha dado más de un ejemplo. Además, Harry, que Ron diga esas cosas de mí me da igual. Sé que las ha dicho porque intentaba provocarte. Después de todo, estaba enfadado. Pero no creo que las dijera porque de verdad sea así como me ve. Y si por el contrario lo es…bueno, creo que también me importará un pepino.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él, no es tan importante para mí como sí lo eres tú. Es tu opinión la que yo valoro de verdad. Si tú llegaras a decir o pensar todo eso de mí…entonces quizás sí me afectaría bastante pero no ha sido así. Por lo tanto no pienso preocuparme por lo que opine un chico que sólo habló influenciado por la ira. Aunque ese chico también sea amigo mío. Además, seguro que en cuanto se le pase el enfado, se disculpará. Tanto conmigo como contigo. Ya verás como sí.

- No lo creo. Él me dijo que yo estaba muerto para él y eso…no me lo había dicho nunca antes.

- ¿De verdad crees que tu mejor amigo, un chico que lleva siete años contigo y que ha compartido a tu lado incontables aventuras y peligros, va a romper vuestra amistad sólo porque tú le hayas pegado un puñetazo?

- Pues sí.

- Si hace eso, es porque en el fondo, no es tu verdadero amigo. Y yo sé que Ron lo es. Puede que a veces te falle, pero estoy totalmente convencida que a los dos os pasa lo mismo.

- ¿Qué nos pasa?

- Que no podéis estar el uno sin el otro. Sin embargo sí podéis estar sin mí.

- No digas eso.- Dijo él moviendo la cabeza de forma enérgica.- Sabes que no es cierto.

- Sí lo es, Harry. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser esa niña que siempre os salvaba el culo en las situaciones peliagudas. Podéis protegeros y cuidaros vosotros mismos, y la verdad es que me siento orgullosa de que sea así.

- Pero a mí… a mí me gusta que estés ahí, que nos cuides y protejas como has hecho desde que nos hicimos amigos tuyos. Me da igual lo que tú pienses pero…lo creas o no, yo al menos sí sigo necesitándote mucho.

- Eso lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. ¿Y sabes qué?. Es algo que me encanta. Haces que me sienta importante para ti.

- Tú siempre has sido muy importante para mí.

- Y tú para mí, Harry. Puede que nunca hasta ahora te lo haya dicho pero lo eres…siempre lo serás.

- Siento algo raro.

- ¿Cómo de raro?

- No sé, es raro y cálido a la vez, muy cálido.

- Entonces no te preocupes. Es algo bonito.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente, Hermione?

- No sé. Puede ser una cosa o varias a la vez. Puede que sea ternura, cariño, agradecimiento, amor…en fin, no sé qué decirte exactamente, pero cualquier calidez que sientas ahora, no puede ser mala sino todo lo contrario.

- Pero es que yo nunca hasta ahora la había sentido. Bueno, anoche también la sentí. Es sólo que…sólo siento esto cuando estoy contigo.

- Será porque conmigo vives cosas que no compartes con nadie más.

- Sí pero… presiento que tiene que haber otro motivo.

- ¿Y cuál crees que es?

- No lo sé aún. Pero espero averiguarlo pronto.

- Bueno, mientras lo averiguas o no… ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y nos vamos a explorar algo?. Seguro que eso te anima.

- ¿Y perdernos las clases de la mañana?.- preguntó él como si no pudiese creer que ella quisiera saltárselas.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás segura que prefieres faltar a las clases para estar conmigo?

- Pues claro.

- Gracias.

- Hey… no me las des. No es necesario.- Antes de soltar su rostro, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se apartó de él, Harry apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de ella, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione?.- Dijo sin despegar el rostro de donde lo tenía.- No tienes ni idea, de lo especial que eres.

Ella no contestó, sólo le abrazó con cariño, mucho cariño.

- ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

- Qué, Harry.

- Te quiero mucho.

Ella no pudo responder a eso, porque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez en siete años de conocerle y ser su amiga, que Harry le decía que la quería. No es que necesitase que él se lo dijera para ella saberlo, pero nunca pensó que lloraría cuando lo escuchase por primera vez.

Cuando Harry la escuchó sollozar, se apartó de ella y se incorporó lo suficiente para poder mirarla de frente.

- ¿Por qué lloras, he dicho algo malo?

- No…- respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Al contrario, has dicho algo muy bonito. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digas que me quieres. Nunca hasta ahora me lo habías dicho. Perdona el haberte asustado antes, ha sido una sorpresa tan bonita para mí que no he podido reaccionar de otra manera mejor.- Ella se retiró las últimas lágrimas de los ojos y luego le miró sonriente.- ¿Ves?. Ya estoy bien. Y Harry…

- Qué.

- No vuelvas a pensar que decir "te quiero" es algo malo. Decirle a alguien que le quieres, es lo más bonito que puedes hacer para demostrarle a esa persona, que la aprecias de verdad.

- Si no lo hago… ¿Pensará que no la quiero nada?

- No…- ella volvió a usar el tono suave.- Hay muchas manera de demostrar amor a una persona, aunque no sea a través de palabras. Tú llevas años demostrándome amor en la amistad que tienes conmigo. Pero de verdad te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho antes.

- Y…te seguirá gustando… ¿Si te lo digo más veces?

- Por supuesto que sí. No es algo que pueda cansarme de oír.

- Entonces… te lo diré más a menudo. Lo prometo.

- Sólo dilo cuando lo sientas de verdad. Pero no porque quieras complacerme. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Ahora sí que necesito salir de aquí. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirándola sonriente. Al igual que el día anterior, caminaron por el castillo agarrados de la mano. Una vez fuera del colegio, pasearon por los terrenos del lago sin importarles nada el estar faltando a sus clases. Tal y como había dicho Hermione una vez cuando estaban en primero, había cosas más importantes que los libros y la inteligencia. La amistad era una de ellas.

* * *

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad para ellos, salvo por supuesto, cuando se cruzaban con Ron en algún punto de Hogwarts. Cualquiera que se cruzase con el trío de Gryffindor, podía notar la tensión creciente que les rodeaba, pero nadie hacía preguntas. Además, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para ponerse a cotillear sobre lo que pudiese haber ocurrido entre los tres salvadores del mundo mágico.

Hasta que llegó la tarde, Harry y Ron se dedicaron cada uno por su lado, a resolver sus asuntos además de tomarse su propio tiempo para leer las tarjetitas de admiradoras secretas que habían recibido.

Harry recibió más que su mejor amigo, la mayoría felicitándole por haber derrotado a Voldemort y diciéndole lo mucho que le admiraban por ello. Algunas eran incluso descaradas, diciéndole que cuando él quisiera, podría hacer futuros bebés con la admiradora en cuestión. Harry se rió bastante con aquellas tarjetas y cuando se encontró con Hermione y se las enseñó, se rió más aún al escucharla resoplar con fastidio.

- Algunas chicas no tienen sentido de la medida.- Dijo su mejor amiga tras leer una tarjeta más que directa.- Mira que tratarte como si fueses un portador de genes fuera de lo corriente… Qué poca vergüenza hay que tener para decirte algo así.- Ella puso una voz exageradamente entusiasta cuando releyó el texto de la tarjeta.- ¡Harry capullo, quiero un hijo tuyo!- Cuando Hermione fingió una arcada repentina, él estalló en carcajadas.- De verdad te digo, que hay mujeres a las que les falta más de un tornillo en el cerebro. Pero qué poca clase, mira que pedirte un hijo de esta manera…

- Bueno, tienes que reconocer que es divertido lo que pone.

- Lo será para ti. A mí me da vergüenza ajena.

- Supongo que sin el "capullo", el "quiero un hijo tuyo" no rimaría. Así que el insulto me da igual, de todos modos no voy a cumplirle el deseo…

- No, espérate, que como me digas que te vas a dedicar a producir futuros Harrys sin ton ni son, entonces sí que creeré que será a ti a quien le falta más de un tornillo. Por todos los magos y brujas, no me digas que serías capaz de algo así.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

- ¿Por un chico normal y corriente?

- Gracias.

- ¿Perdona?

- Gracias, Hermione. Por lo que me has dicho. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

- Pero si no he dicho nada del otro mundo…

- Me has dicho que soy un chico normal y corriente.

- Es que lo eres. Que yo sepa, tienes aspecto de chico y te comportas como uno. Bueno vale, puede que seas algo distinto a la mayoría de los que conocemos y tratamos aquí pero…a menos que seas un híbrido alienígena en el cuerpo de un humano y no me lo hayas dicho, para mí siempre serás un chico normalísimo.

- Pues para mí, eres la chica más extraordinaria que jamás he conocido.

- Gracias.- Ella bajó la mirada de forma tímida, él vio que se sonrojaba un poco, eso le hizo reír por lo bajo.

- ¿Está usted sonrojada, señorita Granger, o es mi imaginación?

- Déjame en paz…- Dijo contemplando el fuego de la Sala Común como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¡Estás roja, incluso más que el pelo de Ron!- Cuando él se rió con más ganas que antes, Hermione soltó un bufido.

- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me hagas cumplidos. ¿Vale?. Así que acéptalo y déjanos tranquilas a mi timidez y a mí.

- Pues estás de lo más graciosa, pareces un tomate maduro…jijijijiji.

- Harry…cambia el chip. ¿Quieres?. No me gusta que te rías de mí.

- No lo hago. Es que tú no te ves, pero de verdad que sonrojada estás muy graciosa.

- Tus pelos sí que son graciosos. Hoy están más revueltos que de costumbre. ¿Has tenido una noche loca de pasión o qué?

Él miró al suelo y dijo de forma tímida…- Yo no sé qué es eso.- Hermione estalló en carcajadas, pero él no pudo ofenderse con ella porque incluso viéndola muerta de risa, le pareció divina. Y cuando fue consciente de eso, se dio cuenta que tenía un problema, o una bendición, según se mirase.

Pero desde luego, Harry estaba seguro que el hecho de acabar de descubrir que le gustaba su mejor amiga, no iba a ponerle la vida más fácil. Sobre todo si ella se citaba esa noche con vete a saber qué chico y si la cosa iba bien, el chico en cuestión se quedaría con ella.

Él volvió al mundo real cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

- Dime.

- Me voy. Dentro de cuatro horas empezará el concurso. Tengo que ducharme, cenar y arreglarme.

- ¿Y vas a empezar ahora?

- Pues claro. ¿Tú crees que un pelo como el mío?.- dijo mientras se tocaba un mechón castaño y lo estiraba hacia arriba.- ¿Se arregla en menos de una hora?. Pues no. Necesito dos horas como mínimo para dejarlo decente, sobre todo si quiero alisarlo.

- ¿Alisarlo?. Pero si así está bien. Natural…como lo has tenido siempre.

- No, Harry, así está bien para ir de cualquier forma, pero si quiero ganar el concurso esta noche y conseguir el libro, tanto mi pelo como yo misma, debemos presentar un aspecto fuera de lo común y desde luego, natural o como casi siempre me lo han visto, no entra en mis planes.

- ¿Con quién te ha tocado?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?. Las bolas sólo muestran los colores. Conoceré a mi pareja en el momento en que la bola se abra y me diga dónde debo empezar el juego. Padma me dijo que allí estaría mi "chico perfecto" esperándome.

- Venga Hermione, dime el color de tu bola. Por fa…

- Nooo.- Canturreó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras reía de forma traviesa. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

- Pues claro.

- Oye Hermione…

- Qué.

- Si el chico ese te gusta… ¿Me lo dirás?

- No te preocupes Harry, serás el padrino de bodas, te lo prometo.

- ¿QQué?

Ella estalló en carcajadas y él se dio cuenta que quizás la cara de susto que había puesto debía de ser muy cómica aunque no tenía ganas de reírse después de escuchar lo último que le había dicho su aún mejor amiga.

- Deberías haberte visto la cara.- Dijo ella tras calmarse pero sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.- Es que ha sido genial, simplemente genial. Fue como si te espantase la sola idea de que me casara con un chico. Y oye…algún día podría ocurrir. Soy una mujer heterosexual. ¿Recuerdas?. Me gustan los hombres…

- ¿Todos?

- Juajuajuajuaaaa

- Hermione por favor…

- ¡Todos no!. Snape me repugna bastante.- Ella se limpió las lágrimas que le había provocado la risa.- Y Malfoy tampoco me gusta nada de nada. Aunque…aquí hay otros chicos que no están nada mal. Espero que mi pareja de esta noche sea atractiva. Si luego es imbécil perdido al menos tendré el consuelo de haber jugado junto a un hombre guapo.

- Pero… y si resulta que él te gusta y además piensas que es ideal para ti.

- Mucho mejor. ¿No crees?. Se supone que las bolas están preparadas para emparejar a gente que se complementa la una con la otra.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Me lo dijo Padma. Ayer me contó todos los puntos clave del concurso. No sé por qué lo hizo pero la verdad es que se lo agradezco. Así sé a lo que atenerme.

- Se supone que el juego es una cita perfecta. ¿No?

- En efecto. ¿Y?

- Qué sucedería si la pareja no resulta ser perfecta…

- Que no conseguirían el libro. De todos modos no creo que eso sea un gran problema. Padma me dijo que en realidad, los chicos y las chicas no necesitaban fingir ser la pareja perfecta porque serán Lavender y Parvati quienes vigilarán las parejas en secreto, para decidir ellas quiénes son esa pareja ideal.

- O sea, que todo se resume en que este juego es una tremenda travesura de las dos chicas más presumidas de todo el colegio…

- Correcto, señor Potter. Hoy tienes las neuronas perfectas, lo captas todo sin problemas. Me siento muy orgullosa.

- Anda y vete al cuerno cordialmente.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry.- Ella le sacó la lengua de forma burlona, pero eso no evitó que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de él cuando escuchó ese "te quiero".

- Vale, vete a arreglarte o todo lo que te de la gana pero antes dime cuántas tarjetas has recibido hoy.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Curiosidad.

- Pues…

- Venga Hermione, dime cuántos admiradores secretos tienes.

- Ninguno.- Dijo ella mirando al suelo de repente.

- ¿Estás de broma?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

- No, si da igual. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Todos los años pasa lo mismo… Bueno, todos no. Porque en cuarto curso fui al baile con Víctor, pero nunca he podido considerarlo una cita porque él no me gustaba.

- ¿Nada de nada?

- No…

- ¿Y por qué aceptaste ser su pareja entonces?

- Porque creía, que nadie más me lo pediría. Además, me apetecía bailar con uno de los campeones y que todo el mundo me viese arreglada. Fue una manera de decirle a la gente. "Hey miradme, no estoy tan mal. ¿Verdad?". No sé, supongo que sólo buscaba sentirme como una chica normal y corriente aunque sólo fuese esa noche.

- Pero si tú siempre has sido más que normal, eres la más normal de los tres…

- No, Harry, no lo soy. Tengo mis rarezas, tú lo sabes. Además, no hay muchas chicas aquí, además de mí, a las que les guste quedarse estudiando en vez de salir por ahí a pasear o gastar energías intentando ligarse al chico de sus sueños.

- ¿Y eso es tan importante en realidad?

- No para mí, pero sí para muchas de ellas. Supongo que por eso se meten tanto conmigo.

Yo sé que me salgo mucho de lo común pero… ¿ Acaso es eso tan sumamente importante como para que durante años, ningún chico se me haya acercado ni siquiera para pedirme algo tan inocente como dar un paseo por los terrenos?.

No sé, Harry, no sé cuál es el problema conmigo. Quizás sea mi aspecto, o este pelo horroroso que siempre está alborotado y enmarañado.

No sé qué es en lo que fallo pero…por una sola vez en mi vida escolar, me encantaría que alguien del sexo masculino se me acercara para decirme algo como… "Hey Hermione, me gustas. ¿Saldrías conmigo?". Aunque…a quién pretendo engañar. Eso no ocurrirá. Por eso me apunté al concurso.

Bueno, por el libro sobre todo pero también porque pensé que quizás, en medio de ese juego estúpido, el chico que me acompañase podría llegar a sentir algo por mí. Algo que no sea un "¿Me ayudas con los deberes?" o "Dilo tú, Hermione, así nos pondrán puntos."

Él quería decir algo, pero entonces ella le dio la espalda, Harry vio temblar su cuerpo un poco, y supo que lloraba.

Quería acercarse a ella para intentar consolarla de alguna manera, pero la única que se le ocurrió, no le pareció buena idea, porque quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle que ese chico existía, que era él. Pero sus instintos de supervivencia imperaban sobre los amorosos, así que se quedó callado, esperando una ocasión mejor para poder decirle a su mejor amiga, que ella no sólo le gustaba, sino que le encantaba y que él sí que estaría más que encantado de salir con ella.

- Que tengas suerte esta noche, Harry.- Dijo en el tono más natural y normal que pudo sacar.- Espero que te toque una buena chica, alguien que te guste de verdad. Al menos espero que esta vez, si ella te besa, no te resulte sólo "húmedo."

- Tú recuerdas…aún recuerdas… ¿Eso?

- Sí.

- Pero si fue hace dos años…

- ¿Y qué. Fue algo importante para ti, no?.

- Sí pero…

- Entonces lo recuerdo. Siempre recuerdo las cosas que te importan o afectan.

Me sirve para saber…cuándo estás bien o mal, y sobre todo…me sirve para entender que tú…te mereces a una chica buena, una lo suficientemente buena como para que tú mismo creas que sí eres un chico corriente y más que normal.

Sé por qué me diste las gracias antes cuando te dije que lo eras, pero quiero que sepas que te lo dije porque lo creo.

Independientemente de tus circunstancias personales o familiares, para mí, siempre serás un chico normal y corriente, aunque…con una fortaleza interna digna de admiración, eso por supuesto. Porque sin duda es algo más que admirable para mí, que después de todo lo que has pasado con tus parientes seas tan buena persona como eres. Tú eres alguien muy noble y bueno, y sólo espero que encuentres a alguien tan noble y bueno para ti, como lo eres tú para el resto del mundo.

- Hermione…

- No hace falta que digas nada. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Ahora no puedes, lo sé. Lo noto en tu voz.

"_¿También notas cómo me late el corazón, o que tengo los pelos del cuerpo de punta?. Por Merlín, Hermione, todo lo que me has dicho antes es lo más bonito que me ha dicho alguien en toda mi vida."_

- Será mejor que me vaya. Te veré en la cena.

- Hermione espera…

Pero ella ya se había ido, por lo que no pudo escucharle.

Harry maldijo interiormente su cobardía, pero sobre todo maldijo al chico más que afortunado de poder estar con ella esa noche.

Uno que podría gustarle a Hermione lo suficiente como para que ella permitiera que la besara todo lo que él quisiera o que la abrazara y cosas por el estilo, y cuando fue consciente de todo eso, se dio cuenta que no sólo sentía una mera atracción física por ella.

Tenía que ser algo más profundo, algo que nunca sintió estando con Ginny. Porque ni siquiera cuando abrazaba a Ginny, sentía algo distinto a lo que sintió las veces contadas en que abrazaba a Ron. Pero cuando él abrazó a Hermione…oh sí…fue distinto, muy distinto.

Poniendo rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos, para ponerse más decente antes de cenar y empezar el juego, se prometió así mismo que sin importar quién fuera su chica aquella noche, se encargaría personalmente de vigilar a Hermione y su pareja.

Porque si él intentaba propasarse o hacerle lo más mínimo que pudiera causarle dolor, llanto o incluso angustia… Bueno, sería mejor que el tipo ése se escondiera en un agujero bien profundo, porque de no ser así, no habría nada ni nadie, que le impidiese borrarlo del mundo mágico tal y como había hecho con Voldemort aquél verano.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Esto se pone interesante, gente!. No me digáis que no. Aunque aún queda lo mejor. Jijijiji. Y no, por milésima vez diré que no odio a Ron para haberlo puesto así. Vuelvo a repetir que es muy normal que dos buenos amigos discutan e incluso se peguen a puñetazo limpio. Pueden estar sin hablarse mientras les duelan los moretones pero luego se perdonan todo. Esto es así, los hombres son mucho más nobles que las mujeres. Nosotras somos más rencorosas, y que ninguna me diga que no, porque mentiría como Pinocho. Siempre se ha dicho que las mujeres tenemos más maldad que los hombres a la hora de hacer daño. Bueno, eso es verdad, pero sólo porque somos más inteligentes. Jurjurjurjur.

No os preocupéis por Ron y Harry, terminarán haciendo las paces tal y como ocurrió en el cuarto libro.

Sobre Hermione y Harry…ya lo veréis en el tercer y último capítulo. Un beso muy grande y un abrazo fuerte de oso para todos vosotros/as. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	3. El hombre perfecto para la mujer perfect

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

30 de diciembre de 2006.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Aquí estamos ya con el último capítulo de esta mini-historia. Espero que os guste. Os aviso que es el más extenso de todo el fic. Ah por cierto, en un punto concreto del cap, nombro el título del cuento que más me gusta. Bueno no sólo el título, sino también hago un pequeño resumen de lo que trata. ¿Qué por qué lo nombro?. Pues porque me apetecía, además, le viene que ni pintado a cómo se siente Hermione respecto a su chico perfecto. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

- La de siempre.

Música Recomendada:

- La que queráis. Aunque ya que el fic está inspirado en Roswell, yo os recomiendo el tema de Dido "Here with me" que es el cabecero de presentación de las dos temporadas de la serie. Pero sobre todo, recomiendo una canción preciosa de la genial cantante española Rosana Arbelo, que se llama "Magia". Aconsejo ponerla cuando Harry empiece a dar demostraciones de amor a su pareja perfecta. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 3. "El hombre perfecto para la mujer perfecta."**

Tras pasar dos horas y media usando poción alisadora en su pelo alborotado, Hermione consiguió por fin darle el aspecto sedoso y brillante que quería conseguir.

Le quedaban sólo diez minutos antes de la cena, así que decidió recogerse la melena en un moño italiano y taparse el peinado con un gorro porque aún había algo de humedad en el ambiente y no quería que el pelo se le rizase antes de tiempo.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor y tomó asiento al lado de Harry, casi todos los compañeros cercanos le preguntaron por qué llevaba la cabeza cubierta.

Algunos como Seamus, le hicieron algunas bromas al respecto, como que si le habían puesto el pelo verde. Ella aguantó la guasa sin inmutarse siquiera, pues le daba igual lo que pudieran decir o pensar. Tenía muy claro que nadie vería su peinado antes de tiempo, además, la única persona que debía verlo era ese supuesto chico perfecto que se encontraría con ella a las diez, hora en la que empezaría el juego.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme poniéndose el bonito y elegante vestido de noche color negro, que había elegido para la ocasión.

Tenía tirantes anchos y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Decidió que un poco de maquillaje no le haría daño, así que se aplicó rimel transparente y algo de sombra de ojos, no la suficiente para llamar la atención pero sí lo bastante como para que aquellos ojos marrones no fuesen "los de siempre".

Pensó si debía o no usar pintalabios, después de todo, ya se sentía suficiente maquillada, pero teniendo en cuenta que era una noche especial y un juego también especial, decidió usarlo, eligiendo un color carne, que resaltaba su tono natural además de darle un brillo precioso a su boca. Se miró en el espejo y se dio así misma la aprobación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry terminaba de arreglarse para en lo que según su opinión, era un juego estúpido, sobre todo porque no sabía quién sería su pareja y sobre todo también, porque creía firmemente que no sería Hermione.

Soltando un sonido de fastidio, decidió que era una tarea inútil usar la gomina mágica para intentar dominar su pelo negro. Por mucho que lo intentara, volvía a adoptar el aspecto de siempre.

- Joder.- Dijo por lo bajo al mirarse por millonésima vez en el espejo.- Así no voy a impresionar a nadie. Maldita sea…tengo que ganar y conseguir ese libro, seguro que cuando se lo regale a Hermione, se pondrá loca de contenta. A lo mejor hasta me abraza y todo.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo tonta apareciese en su cara en cuanto se imaginó a su mejor amiga dándole un abrazo de esos gigantescos que solía darle cuando quería protegerle, apoyarle o mimarle de alguna manera. Aunque sin duda, la mayor sonrisa se le formó en el momento en que se imaginó así mismo besándola hasta dejarla sin palabras o incluso sin reacción.

- Eso sí que sería divertido de ver.

- ¿El qué?.- preguntó Seamus a su espalda.- Por cierto… ¿Has visto mi aftershave?

- Pues no.

- ¿Me dejas el tuyo?

- Yo no uso.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Mis tíos no me compran esas cosas y tampoco me dejan que yo lo haga.

- ¿Y entonces qué te echas cuando te afeitas?

- Nada.

- Uy…qué mal rollo…puedes coger infecciones, Harry, sobre todo si te cortas.

- No digas tonterías. Ningún hombre se ha muerto por culpa de un corte.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a Ron el suyo?

- Sí claro, desde ayer no me habla y ahora va a hacerlo para dejarme el aftershave. Tú alucinas en colores, Seamus.

- Bueno…yo sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Me resulta muy raro ver al trío separado.

- No es verdad, con Hermione sí que me hablo.

- Ya. Pero tú te hiciste amigo de Ron antes que de ella. ¿No crees que deberías pedirle disculpas por pegarle ayer?

- No. Él se lo buscó.

- ¿Por qué, por meterse con Hermione?

- No, pero digamos que ése fue el detonante principal.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero todos sabemos que Ron no es de los que se disculpan porque sí. Tiene bastante orgullo. Si tú no das el primer paso, él es muy capaz de seguir sin hablarte durante mucho tiempo. No pierdas a un buen amigo por pura cabezonería tuya, Harry, puede que luego te arrepientas.

- Seamus, él empezó. ¿Vale?. De momento no tengo ninguna intención de ser yo el que se acerque primero. Aún estoy bastante molesto con él por lo que hizo.

- ¿Por burlarse de Hermione?

- Y por burlarse de mí.

- ¿Cuándo fue?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Si me disculpas, tengo que acudir a mi cita con "la chica perfecta."

- Pues como no te arregles esos pelos no la vas a impresionar demasiado.

- Mis pelos no tienen arreglo, después de siete años viéndome, deberías saberlo.

- ¿Has probado la gomina mágica?

- He probado de todo menos el super glue.

- ¿Eso qué es?

- Un pegamento muggle capaz de pegar cualquier cosa, hasta los dedos como no tengas cuidado.

- ¿En serio que quieres participar en el concurso por el libro?

- ¿Tú no?

- Ni de broma. Pero eso de citarme con una chica me seduce bastante. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tengo suerte y hasta le gusto de verdad.

- Bueno, en teoría ha de ser así. ¿No?. Si se supone que es la chica perfecta para cada chico…lo raro sería que no funcionara.

- Pues no sé yo qué decirte, teniendo en cuenta que todo esto lo han organizado Lavender y Parvati vete a saber tú la pareja que nos han buscado a cada uno.

- Suerte Seamus, espero que te vaya bien esta noche y tengas suerte con tu chica.

- Lo mismo digo. Y Harry…

- Qué.

- Piensa en lo que te dije de Ron. Es tu mejor amigo, no le pierdas por algo tan tonto como el orgullo.

Cuando Seamus le perdió de vista, se dio los últimos toques a su peinado y abandonó también el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Bajando a la Sala Común y sacando la bola, mirándola hasta que decidió abrirse. Cuando lo hizo, supo que debía empezar el juego a la entrada del bosque prohibido. Tragando saliva, bajó las escaleras rápidamente esperando empezar cuanto antes.

* * *

Hermione salió al exterior. Hacía algo de humedad, así que se subió la capucha de la capa de terciopelo negro que se había puesto.

Gracias a que no llevaba tacones altos, pudo caminar sin problemas por los terrenos del lago mientras se dirigía a su punto de partida, el exterior de la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegó allí, su "chico perfecto" no estaba.

Ella soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras volvía a contemplar la bola. Cuando la luz de la luna la iluminó, se dio cuenta que se abría más, dejando salir al exterior un coro formado por marcianitos verdes que llevaban corazones en las antenas en vez de bolas redondas. Ella no pudo más que soltar una carcajada al ver todos aquellos marcianitos cantando en rima y tocando una mini-lira en forma de corazón plateado.

- "Porque el amor es maravilloso…"- dijeron los marcianitos aún cantando.- "Espera a tu hombre fabuloso…"

Las carcajadas de ella aumentaron, cortando el silencio que la rodeaba en aquél paraje.

- " No pierdas ni un momento…él es tu hombre perfecto."- Justo al decir esa última parte, desaparecieron, dejándola completamente sola y sólo acompañada por los sonidos nocturnos y el brillo de la luna.

Harry corría, corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. Debido a que le había dado un ataque de risa monumental cuando se abrió la bola y vio aquellos marcianitos cantarines que habían salido de ella, no fue capaz de prestar atención al punto exacto donde debía encontrarse con su "chica perfecta" pero sí recordaba algo que habían dicho claramente " Si quieres jugar sin perder un instante…ve donde las cosas son gigantes."

Él sólo conocía un sitio en todo Hogwarts, donde hasta las calabazas tenían un tamaño descomunal, la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando llegó allí, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire antes de hablarle a la chica de su cita, que estaba justo delante de él pero dándole la espalda. Una vez que se creyó con la energía suficiente para saludarla, se guardó la bola en el bolsillo y se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que también guardó en otro bolsillo de su pantalón largo.

- Hola.- Dijo él de forma escueta.- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

- No demasiado.- Respondió ella girándose para encararle de frente.

Él reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, no necesitaba verle la cara para saber que pertenecía a ella.

- ¿Hermione?.- Cuestionó sin creerse del todo que ella precisamente fuese su "chica perfecta".

- Hola Harry.- Cuando se quitó la capucha y él pudo ver su cara, tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de decirle algo más.

- Estás…estás…increíble.

- En un buen sentido, espero.

- Sí. El mejor.

- Gracias.- Dijo bajando la mirada de forma tímida.- No puedo creer que tú precisamente seas mi cita de esta noche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… nunca pensé que alguien pensaría en ti como el chico perfecto para mí. Quiero decir que…llevamos tantos años juntos que más que alguien del sexo masculino eres como el hermano que nunca he tenido. Creí que los demás también lo pensaban.

- Oh…

- Pero no creo que eso sea un problema para poder jugar. Después de todo, somos los mejores amigos y nos conocemos muy bien. Seguro que no nos resultará difícil fingir que somos "el uno para el otro."

- Yo…

- ¿O sí lo crees?

- No lo sé. La verdad es que no esperaba que tú precisamente fueses mi cita. Pensé que sería cualquier otra chica, incluso Ginny, y eso que ya no me gusta nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Hermione. Dejó de gustarme y ya está.

- Pero Harry, hace tan sólo ocho meses parecías besar el suelo que ella pisaba. ¿Cómo han podido cambiar tus sentimientos tan pronto?

- Ella también me preguntó eso.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?. No, espera, no me contestes. Forma parte de tu intimidad, no tengo por qué meterme en ella.

- A mí no me importa que lo hagas. Le dije que ya no me gustaba como antes y que no quería volver con ella. También le dije que lo aceptara y que nosotros nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos.

- Eso debió dolerle mucho.

- Sí, se puso a llorar pero a mí no me afectó. ¿Es malo?

- No. Es algo normal si ha dejado de gustarte.

- Ahora, cuando la miro en la distancia…me pregunto qué pude ver en ella para hacerla mi novia.

- No tengo respuesta para eso pero…supongo que verías más de una cosa, sino, no la habrías besado delante de todo el mundo cuando ganasteis aquél partido el curso pasado.

- Ni siquiera yo me creo que fuese capaz de hacerlo y mucho menos con la Sala Común hasta reventar de gente.

- Quizás sea porque ya no eres tan tímido como antes, puede que ya tengas más confianza en ti mismo, Harry, y eso desde luego es algo muy bueno. Me alegro mucho por ti.

- ¿Quieres que empecemos el juego?

- Sí por favor. No quiero tirarme aquí toda la noche, me está dando frío. Mucho me temo que como siga bajando la temperatura voy a pillar una pulmonía, esta capa no abriga bastante pero era lo que mejor le sentaba al vestido que llevo debajo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

Cuando ella se abrió la capa lo suficiente para que él viese aquél vestido negro de escote discreto pero seductor, con unos tirantes anchos que dejaban ver sus hombros perfectamente, él no pudo evitar que se le cayese la mandíbula de la impresión pues ni siquiera en el baile de cuarto año, le pareció tan preciosa como lo estaba ahora en aquél momento.

- Por tu reacción, deduzco que no estoy del todo mal.- Comentó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué no estás del todo mal?.- Dijo mirándola de forma incrédula.- Estás preciosa, Hermione, realmente preciosa. Creo que soy afortunado por poder jugar contigo esta noche.

- Gracias.

- ¿Recuerdas qué era lo primero que debíamos hacer?

- Buscar una flor.

- ¿Qué flor?

- La de la seducción.- Dijo ella rodando los ojos, Harry se rió ampliamente al ver su expresión.- Seguro que el resto de las pruebas son más estúpidas que ésta.

- Bueno…viniendo de la mente de Lavender y Parvati no me extrañaría nada que fuese así. Pero también estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos bien. Tú dirás por dónde empezamos a buscar, las flores no son mi especialidad.

- Vamos hacia los arbustos de allí, hay una zona llena de flores.

- Las damas primero.- Dijo él regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

- Muchas gracias.- Ella le agarró una mano. Harry volvió a tragar saliva.- ¿Sabes una cosa Harry?

- Qué.

- Me va a encantar jugar contigo.

Ahora fue él quien agachó la mirada de forma tímida.

- Y sólo para que lo sepas, tú también estás muy guapo.

- Pero si estoy igual que siempre…

- Es que tú siempre estás guapo.

- Deberías verme recién levantado, seguro que no pensarías lo mismo.

- No creo que haya nadie en el mundo, que tenga un buen aspecto recién levantado. Pero con buen aspecto o sin él, sigues siendo Harry, un chico más que guapísimo en muchos aspectos.

Pero antes de que él dijese nada más, ella señaló la zona que habían estado buscando.

Tiró de la mano de Harry para que la siguiera mientras ella corría un poquito para llegar lo antes posible. En cuanto estuvo frente a las flores, Hermione se agachó lo suficiente hasta que pudo observarlas de cerca. Harry la observaba aún de pie.

Pudo ver que su pelo castaño ya no presentaba aquél aspecto alborotado y enmarañado que había tenido siempre. Ahora estaba liso y recogido en algún tipo de moño que le favorecía bastante.

Cuando la luna iluminó su cabello, a él le pareció que relucía como el oro más brillante y cuando ella le miró, sonriendo triunfante al haber encontrado la flor, Harry pensó que aquél maquillaje que se había puesto, discreto y favorecedor a la vez, la hacía parecer más una diosa, que una mujer de carne y hueso.

- ¡La tengo la tengo!.- Exclamó ella con júbilo mientras se ponía en pie otra vez.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a tragar saliva cuando la vio acercarse a él lo suficiente como para que la besara si así lo quería. Pero Harry no tenía prisa por hacerlo, les quedaba mucha noche por delante.

Además, conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que no le sentaría muy bien que la besara sin ella esperarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no se había acercado para ser besada sino para mostrarle de cerca la flor de aspecto insignificante que había sido el objeto de su búsqueda.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer con ella?.- preguntó Harry cuando se sintió con fuerzas para hablarle con normalidad.

- Supongo que guardarla para enseñársela luego a Lavender y Parvati como prueba de que hemos conseguido el objetivo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ni idea. Se supone que la siguiente pista aparecerá ante nosotros, o eso fue lo que cantaron los marcianitos si no recuerdo mal.

- ¿Marcianitos?

- Salieron de mi bola.

- De la mía también. Tenían un aspecto ridículo con aquellas antenitas plateadas en forma de corazón, pero eran muy divertidos.

¿Por qué crees que habrán puesto marcianitos?. Eso es algo más típico del mundo muggle que del mágico.

- Recuerdo que una vez le comenté a esas dos que me encantaban los marcianitos. Incluso se los describí. Supongo que los han usado pensando en mí y mi pareja.

- Ah, claro, para que te resultaran familiares. ¿No?

- Supongo que sí.

- Pues yo no veo ninguna pista.

- ¿Y si sacamos la bola otra vez?. Quizás se vuelva a abrir.

- Prueba.

Cuando ella lo hizo, juntó la flor con la bola y justo en ese momento, los marcianitos volvieron a aparecer, tocando su lira plateada mientras entonaban una nueva canción.

- Qué bonito es el amor…más que nunca en primavera…

- Pero qué tontería.- Dijo Harry.

- En febrero es mejor…porque tiene el día del amor…

- Menuda gilipollez.- Volvió a decir Harry, pero Hermione le ordenó callarse poniéndose un dedo en la boca.

- Si aún no has tenido bastante…continua hacia delante…No te desanimes sin más…lo mejor aún está por llegar.

- Seguro que sí.- Dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Te quieres callar…- ordenó ella en voz baja.- Van a cantar algo más.

- La flor de la seducción ya has conseguido, pero aún te falta otra cosa igual de maravillosa.

- ¿Qué es?.- Cuestionó Hermione mirando sonriente y la mar de animada a los marcianitos cantarines.

- Una promesa de amor eterno. Si la quieres conseguir…ve hacia donde todo puede ocurrir.

- No lo entiendo.- Dijo Harry.

- El único sitio donde todo existe, se cuenta, se sueña, se imagina y hasta terminas con la piel de gallina.

- Ahora entiendo menos que antes.

- Harry por favor…cállate.

- Es un lugar que a muchos les encanta y a otros da dolor de cabeza y hasta de garganta.

- Esto parece un enigma.

- Harry…

- Es un lugar para descansar, relajarse o disfrutar…

- ¿Una cama?- preguntó él con inocencia. Los marcianitos negaron con la cabeza mientras reían al ver su torpeza.

- El hombre perfecto ha fallado. Pero ella… ¿Lo habrá adivinado?- Cuestionaron poniéndose todos delante de la cara de Hermione.

- ¿Puede ser un banco?

- ¡Bien por la chica, bien. Eso es!.- Tras hacerle una reverencia, desaparecieron metiéndose de nuevo en la bola, que volvió a cerrarse de golpe. Hermione se la guardó en el bolsillo de su capa.

- ¿Tú sabes dónde está ese banco?.- Preguntó Harry con clara curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

- Sí. Hay uno dentro de un jardín oculto que está cerca del sauce boxeador.

- ¿Un jardín oculto?

- Uno que sólo aparece cuando hay luna llena. Como la de esta noche.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?. No, espera, ya lo sé, lo leíste en un libro.

- Pues sí, en la nueva edición de "Historia de Hogwarts."

- De verdad, Hermione, no sé cómo no te cansas de leer ese libro.

- Porque todo lo que cuenta me resulta apasionante.

- En fin, pongámonos en marcha antes de que otra pareja nos tome la delantera.

Agarrando la mano de Harry, ella tiró de él suavemente hasta que caminó al mismo paso que ella. Mientras la seguía, él no podía dejar de mirarla sonriente, pero eso ella no lo vio al estar mirando hacia delante.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Hermione pronunció una contraseña y realizó un movimiento de varita que Harry no conocía. En menos de dos segundos, una puerta brillante y plateada apareció, abriéndose y revelando el jardín que escondía.

Harry no pudo dejar de mirar el lugar con la boca abierta por el asombro. Puede que él no fuese el chico más romántico del mundo mágico pero tenía que reconocer para sí mismo que aquél sitio era realmente precioso.

- Es como un jardín de cuento de hadas. ¿Verdad?.- dijo ella.

- No sé, nunca he leído cuentos. Ni de hadas ni de ninguna otra cosa.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niño?

- No. A mi tía nunca se le ocurrió venir a la alacena para leerme alguno.

- ¿Alacena?

- Es donde dormía yo antes de saber que era mago y venir al colegio.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí.

- Nunca me lo contaste.

- Bueno, no es algo que me guste contar. La verdad es que antes de venir a Hogwarts mi infancia era un asco.

- Lo siento mucho, Harry.

- Da igual, ya no tiene importancia.

- Por supuesto que la tiene. Si te obligaban a dormir ahí…puedo entender por qué…tienes tantas carencias afectivas. Es decir, no creo que a ningún niño o niña le siente bien que lo maltraten de esa manera.

- Pues aún no te he contado las palizas tan "cariñosas" que me daban por cualquier motivo estúpido. En fin… ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- Si tú quieres sí, pero…no me importaría que te abrieses a mí en ese aspecto. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa.

- Sí que lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero recordar todo eso ahora. Además, ya me da igual. Ahora soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y no tengo por qué volver con ellos cuando termine el colegio.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer además de ser Auror?

- Me gustaría…vivir con la chica que me gusta.

- Entonces hay una chica. ¿Por eso dejaste a Ginny?

- No. La dejé porque ya no me gustaba. Luego descubrí que me gustaba otra chica.

- Te deseo suerte con ella, Harry.

- Gracias.

- Si algún día os casáis… ¿Me invitarás a la boda?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y podré ser la madrina?

- Pues…

- Ya sé que la tradición muggle dice que tiene que ser la madre del novio pero como tú no tienes madre…

- ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar?

- Sólo el día que te cases.

- Y si no quisiera darte ese papel. ¿Te molestaría?

- Algo sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no es que me considere tu madre adoptiva ni nada de eso pero…una parte de mí, sigue viéndote como un niño pequeño que necesita un cuidado y una atención constante por mi parte. Me refiero a… que te veo de muchas maneras diferentes pero me encanta ser esa chica que siempre está ahí cuando tú la necesitas. No sé si me estoy explicando bien pero espero que me entiendas.

- Te entiendo muy bien.

- Es por eso, que en cierta manera, me siento en la responsabilidad de acompañarte siempre, sobre todo en los momentos importantes de tu vida y creo que una boda, más todavía si es la tuya, es algo tan sumamente importante como para que sea yo quien te entregue a esa futura mujer que compartirá el resto de su vida contigo.

Sólo espero que sea buena, muy buena para ti, Harry, y que te cuide como sólo tú mereces. Porque si te hace daño o te hace sentirte desgraciado en algún sentido…si me entero que sufres por su culpa…bueno, me convertiré en su peor pesadilla. Te lo prometo.

Harry se detuvo, intentó decirle algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba demasiado impactado por todo lo que ella le acababa de decir. Sobre todo lo último. Él siempre había sabido que ella era la persona que más se preocupaba por él, pero eso de escucharla decir que se convertiría en un infierno viviente para la mujer que se atreviera a hacerle daño, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella se lo diría.

Mientras Hermione esperaba pacientemente las palabras de Harry, desde un punto concreto del jardín y ocultas a la mirada de ellos dos, estaban Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil observando todo con discreción.

Habían usado un hechizo para poder espiar al mismo tiempo a todas las parejas concursantes. Aunque a la que más atención prestaban era a Harry y Hermione. ¿La razón?. Verles fracasar. Porque lo que menos quería Lavender era que Hermione consiguiese el libro, sobre todo después de la gran discusión que tuvieron en el gran comedor el día anterior.

Lavender había preparado las bolas para que emparejasen a las parejas que fuesen compatibles, pero la bola de Hermione la había preparado de tal manera, que sólo pudiera tener como "chico perfecto" a su mejor amigo.

Ya que Lavender creía firmemente, que era imposible que Harry se enamorase de Hermione. Pues si después de siete años juntos, nunca habían cruzado la línea que separaba la amistad del amor, estaba claro para ella que eso era porque él nunca vería a su mejor amiga como algo distinto a eso mismo, una buena amiga. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

- Míralos…- dijo Lavender en voz baja a Parvati.- Dan pena. Se supone que deben vivir un romance y están ahí mirándose a los ojos como si tal cosa. Ni siquiera han intentado besarse. Son tan patéticos que hasta me están entrando ganas de reírme a lo bestia.

- Contente.- Añadió su mejor amiga.- Si no quieres revelar nuestra presencia no debemos hacer ruido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Qué ganas tengo de que alguna pareja termine todas las pruebas antes que ellos y ver la cara de decepción de esa sabelotodo repelente cuando sepa que ha perdido el libro.

- Seguro que se desmayará del disgusto.- Dijo Parvati riéndose discretamente.- Esa chica es lo más antichica que he visto en toda mi vida.

Ni siquiera sabe arreglarse en condiciones. ¿Has visto el peinado que lleva?. Es de lo más anticuado. Y no hablemos de esa capa tan negra…por muy de terciopelo que sea no le favorece nada.

Debería habérsela abierto para lucir su vestuario pero la lleva tan cerrada que sólo le veo las rodillas y esos tacones de tacón casi plano que se ha puesto.

Si cree que así va a conquistar a algún chico va lista. Sobre todo a su mejor amigo, que estuvo saliendo con Ginny todo el curso pasado.

Ginny y Hermione son el día y la noche. Tuviste una idea estupenda al manipular las bolas para que les tocase juntos, Lavender. Es imposible que Harry intente conquistarla de una forma natural y sincera. Yo creo que lo fingirán todo.

- Es lo más probable. Pero aún en el caso de que quedasen los primeros, no pienso darles el libro, sobre todo por farsantes.

- Pobres…la noche más romántica del año y ni siquiera pueden disfrutarla realmente al no estar con personas que de verdad les guste. Somos malas, Lav, pero creo que se lo merecen, o al menos ella.

- Sí, porque Harry no me ha hecho nada, pero como está concursando con ella tendrá que perder lo quiera o no.

- ¿Por qué crees que se habrá apuntado?. No es de esos chicos a los que les guste este tipo de cosas.

- Pero es un chico al fin y al cabo, a todos les encanta ligar con chicas. Harry no es una excepción.

- Comparado con los demás del castillo sí que lo es, tienes que reconocer que no es un chico corriente.

- No, pero como dije antes, le gusta ligar. Puede que se apuntase para ver si encontraba una nueva novia.

- ¿Por qué no habrá vuelto con Ginny ahora que el innombrable ya no existe?

- Ni idea, pero seguro que hay un buen motivo.

- ¿Habrá dejado de gustarle?

- Es posible.

- ¿En sólo ocho meses?

- Pues sí, los chicos son así, cambian muy fácilmente de opinión y de gustos.

- Eso sí es verdad.

- Anda…

- Qué, Lavender. Estaba mirando las burbujas espías. Dime cuál es la novedad.

- Harry acaba de agarrar las dos manos de Hermione. Empieza la función…

- Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a divertirnos de lo lindo.

* * *

- Qué, Harry.

- Tengo…tengo algo que decirte pero no sé si es una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué, es algo malo?

- Para mí no, para ti puede que sí.

- Dímelo.

- Es que…tú me gustas.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde anoche.

- ¿Cuándo rompiste con Ginny?

- No, mucho antes, pero no lo tuve claro hasta que te fuiste llorando. Cuando me contaste que no habías recibido ninguna tarjeta de San Valentín. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Perfectamente.

- Tú dijiste…que sólo querías que hubiese algún chico que te dijese que le gustabas y que le encantaría salir contigo…

- Así es.

- ¿Puedo…puedo ser yo ese chico?. Es decir… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso pondría en peligro nuestra amistad y para mí, es lo más sagrado que tengo. No pienso arriesgarla por algo como esto.

- ¿Crees que no merece la pena intentarlo?

- Sí, lo creo. Mira Harry, lo creo porque también creo que estás confundido.

- No lo estoy.

- Sí lo estás, porque no es posible que hayas cambiado de sentimientos tan rápido. Hace tan sólo ocho meses bebías los vientos por Ginny.

Estuvisteis juntos todo el curso pasado, erais la parejita perfecta hasta que a final de curso te sentiste obligado a romper con ella para protegerla de Voldemort.

La dejaste en junio, en agosto derrotaste a Voldemort y ahora…sólo ocho meses después de aquello me dices que te gusto. Pues no me lo creo.

Porque si eso es así, me estás demostrando que eres un chico que cambia de opinión muy rápido y un chico así no me interesa como pareja.

Porque no hay nada que me asegure, que pasado equis tiempo, volverás a cambiar de opinión y también me abandonarás. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?.

No estoy dispuesta a que me hagas pasar ese mal trago. Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry. Si cualquier otro chico me abandonase sin duda me dolería, pero que lo hiciera mi mejor amigo, el chico al que más quiero, valoro y en quien más confío… me destrozaría y como he dicho antes, no estoy dispuesta a pasar por eso.

- Pe…Pero…por qué estás tan segura que te abandonaré. Por qué no puedes pensar que va a salir bien y que tú y no otra…será esa mujer que me acompañará algún día al altar como novia en vez de como madrina.

- Porque es imposible que eso se haga realidad, Harry. Yo nunca he sido, ni seré, la chica ideal para ti. No entro en ninguno de los perfiles de las mujeres que te han gustado hasta ahora. No soy guapa, no soy popular, no he salido con muchos chicos, y tampoco tengo un carácter dócil o sumiso…

- No estoy buscando alguien que me adore o venere, Hermione, estoy buscando alguien que pueda quererme de verdad. Creía que tú me querías así…

- Lo hago, pero no en el sentido que tú me estás planteando. Siento mucho darte calabazas de esta manera, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, sólo eso.

- No me lo creo. Sí creo que existe algo más que te lleva a rechazarme pero por lo que sea no quieres decírmelo. Por favor, Hermione, sé sincera como lo has sido siempre conmigo. Dime cuál es la verdadera razón que te obliga a actuar así.

- Harry, ya te he dicho todas las razones que tengo. Si no quieres creerme, es cosa tuya.

- ¿Y si te demuestro que es verdad lo que digo?

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo, comportándote como si de verdad fueses mi "chico perfecto"?

- Por ejemplo.

- Creí que eso formaba parte del juego.

- Lo forma, pero ya no quiero hacerlo por el concurso, quiero hacerlo para que me creas.

- No puedo creerte, Harry.

- Entonces… ¿Nada de lo que haga esta noche, te hará cambiar de opinión?

- Creo que no.

- Eres cruel, Hermione, muy cruel.

- Puede que tú pienses ahora que soy cruel contigo por rechazarte pero sería más cruel aún hacerte creer algo que no es cierto y que en realidad no siento.

- Cállate por favor, me estás haciendo daño.

- Y tú a mí.

- ¿Cómo, Hermione, cómo te lo hago?. Sólo te he dicho lo que siento en realidad por ti. No sabía que eso fuese malo.

- No lo es. Lo que sí es malo es intentar hacerme creer que te gusto porque quieres conseguir el libro. Eso sí que es algo malísimo, Harry.

- ¿El libro, piensas de verdad que lo que te he dicho es porque quiero el libro?

- Pues claro. ¿Por qué si no ibas a concursar?

- Por ti.

- ¿Perdona?

- Quería ganar para conseguir el libro, sí, porque pensaba regalártelo en cuanto lo tuviera. Pensaba que eso te alegraría, que te gustaría mucho. Pensaba incluso, que me darías las gracias con un abrazo o un beso pero veo que me equivoqué. Fui tonto al pensar que tú podrías sentir lo mismo por mí que lo que siento yo por ti.

Él le dio la espalda, y ella vio que temblaba un poco. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba llorando o como mínimo, sollozando. Pero lo hacía intentado que ella no lo notara. Aunque debido a la cercanía que compartían, era imposible para Hermione, no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Ella intentó acercarse para consolarle de alguna forma, pero Harry volvió a girarse dándole la espalda.

- No me mires, no me toques, no te me acerques, Hermione, ni siquiera lo intentes. No quiero oír nada más de tu parte. Ya me has dicho bastante.

Antes de que ella dijese algo más, él salió corriendo y abandonó el lugar dejándola sola en aquél jardín de ensueño.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron sonrientes y triunfantes sabiendo que habían conseguido su objetivo.

Ni siquiera se fijaron en que Hermione agachaba la cabeza y rompía a llorar de forma sentida. Tampoco la vieron caer al suelo de rodillas y mucho menos vieron cómo se llevaba una mano al corazón y la apretaba fuerte contra el pecho como si quisiera evitar que se le saliera de repente.

Porque eso era precisamente lo que sentía ahora Hermione. Que el corazón no sólo iba a salírsele del pecho sino también por la boca.

Tenía el alma rota, le dolía todo, hasta el respirar y aunque una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño a Harry con su sinceridad, otra le decía que había hecho lo mejor para él, porque ella realmente pensaba, que no era su mujer perfecta y además también había una parte de ella que le hacía creer que Harry sólo estaba actuando para poder ganar el concurso.

Aunque también sentía que una vocecita interna le preguntaba cómo era posible que él llorase si todo era una comedia, porque él no solía llorar delante de ella y si lo había hecho, quizás había sido porque en realidad no fingía.

Cuando Hermione sintió que el dolor en el pecho se acrecentaba supo sin lugar a dudas que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que él no había fingido porque ella sólo sentía esa presión interna cuando él sufría por su culpa y eso no era algo que sucediese a menudo. Sólo en muy contadas ocasiones, en las pocas veces que se habían enfadado por algún motivo.

- ¿Dónde va?.- Preguntó Parvati cuando la vio levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el exterior del jardín.

- La burbuja nos lo enseñará.- Respondió Lavender sin dejar de observarla.

- ¿Tú crees que irá a buscarle para intentar arreglar las cosas?

- Seguro que sí. Ésa es capaz de lo que sea para conseguir el libro. Aunque para ello tenga que hacerle creer a Harry que ha cambiado de opinión y que sí le ama.

- Lavender…no creo que Hermione sea tan maquiavélica para hacer algo así. Puede que ella nunca haya sido de nuestro agrado al cien por cien, pero tienes que reconocer que es una buena persona. Incluso nos ha ayudado cuando lo hemos necesitado.

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad.

- ¿Seguimos espiándoles o desconecto la burbuja?

- Ni se te ocurra Parvati, ocurra lo que ocurra entre ellos, no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle.

* * *

- ¡Harry, espera, por favor espera!

- ¡Olvídame!

- ¡Deja de correr, me van a estallar los pulmones!

- ¡Pues no me persigas más, te he dicho que no quiero verte ni hablar contigo!

- ¡Si no te detienes ahora mismo y me escuchas, juro que te petrifico!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!.- Él se detuvo de repente y ella chocó con su espalda, retirándose enseguida.- Di lo que sea, pero hazlo rápido. Te doy tres minutos y luego me iré a dormir. Que le den por culo al libro y a ti también.

- Entiendo que estés dolido conmigo pero al menos concédeme más de tres minutos. Dame todo el tiempo que necesite para poder explicarme.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo volviendo a girarse para mirarla de frente.

- Sé que te he hecho daño con todo lo que te he dicho, y lo siento, de veras que sí. Odio ver que sufres y más todavía cuando es por mi culpa, pero tienes que entenderme…

- ¿Qué tengo que entender, que no crees que puedas gustarme o que me rechazas porque piensas que estoy jugando contigo. Es que no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no soy de los que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás?

- Por supuesto que lo sé, Harry, como también sé lo especial que eres. Pero no soy tu chica ideal. De eso estoy segura.

- Pues yo creo que sí lo eres.

Eres la persona que mejor me entiende, la que más me valora, la que más me cuida, la que más preocupación sincera muestra por mí. Yo creo, que todas esas cosas y otras que no he nombrado, son más que buenas. Puede que tú pienses que no me convienes, pero yo pienso que de entre todas las chicas que he conocido y me han gustado hasta ahora, tú eres la mejor para mí.

- Como le rechace otra vez, será imbécil perdida.- Comentó Parvati mordiéndose las uñas de pura emoción.

- Hermione por favor, dame una oportunidad…

- Sí Hermione, dásela.- apoyó Lavender abrazando a Parvati.

- Sólo te pido una cita, una sola, y si después de tenerla aún piensas o sientes que no me ves como algo distinto a tu mejor amigo, te prometo que haré lo posible por no mencionarte que me gustas mucho, un mucho muy grande…

- ¿Cómo de grande?.- preguntó Hermione con claro nerviosismo en su voz.

- Esta niña es tonta, pero de remate. ¿Qué más tiene que decirle Harry para que ella entienda que está enamorado de ella hasta los huesos?

- Cállate Lav, él va a responder algo.

- Lo suficientemente grande como para querer estar contigo incluso después del colegio, o incluso todo el tiempo que me quede de vida…

- Intentas decirme…que no sólo te gusto…sino que… ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

- ¡Sí, eso es lo que lleva diciéndote media hora!.- exclamó Parvati desde su escondite, usando un hechizo para no ser oída por la pareja.

- No lo sé, Hermione.

Nunca me he enamorado y por eso no sé identificarlo con seguridad, pero creo que lo que siento por ti…no lo había sentido antes por ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera por Ginny.

Tú haces que me baile el estómago cada vez que me miras.

Cuando me abrazas o estás muy cerca de mí, siento que se me corta la respiración además de sentir un calor extraño de lo más agradable.

Y cuando me sonríes o te ríes conmigo…es como si la cabeza me diese vueltas.

No sé por qué siento esas cosas, tampoco sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no comprendo por qué siento angustia y soledad cuando no te tengo cerca. Lo que sí sé es que todo esto no me ocurría cuando sólo te veía como mi mejor amiga. Y ya que tú siempre lo sabes todo, podrías explicarme por qué me ocurre todo este mar de emociones que no puedo controlar…

- Creo que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca, Lavender.

- ¿Hermione, lo sabes o no?

- No lo sé, Harry. Yo jamás he estado enamorada, no sé qué se siente o si es verdad que tu cuerpo se vuelve loco. Lo único que sé es lo que me han contado, aunque supongo que cada persona lo experimenta de forma distinta a otra. Pero contando con todo lo que me has dicho…podría decir…que sí pareces estar enamorado de mí.

- Muy enamorado.- Dijeron las dos chicas secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Y creo…que tú tienes razón, debo darte una oportunidad. Te concederé una cita, Harry, sólo dime cuándo quieres tenerla.

- Ahora, quiero que sea esta noche. Me da igual si durante el juego o después, por mí como si me dices que nos olvidemos de jugar y nos centremos en nosotros. Decidas lo que decidas, lo aceptaré.

- No quiero dejar de jugar, me hace mucha ilusión tener el libro…

- Te juro Parvati que voy a salir de aquí y voy a atizarle en la cabeza con el jodido libro como siga cortándole el punto al pobre chico.

- Pero también quiero ver de qué eres capaz en una cita. Quiero decir que me encantaría comprobar hasta dónde llega o no tu timidez. Aunque después de todo un curso escolar junto a Ginny, seguro que la has perdido. No me interpretes mal, no la estoy criticando ni nada parecido, sólo digo que ella te habrá enseñado a expresar claramente lo que sientes. Para mí ya está claro que sabes decir lo que quieres y cómo decirlo.

- Ella no me ha enseñado a hacer eso, lo hiciste tú.

- ¡Oh, por toda la magia del mundo, eso es más que un halago, Lavender!

- Gracias.

- ¡No le des las gracias Hermione, bésale, es lo mínimo que se merece!.- exclamó Parvati a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, Harry, tengamos la cita mientras jugamos. Sólo impongo una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tengas en cuenta que yo no soy Ginny. Nunca he salido con ningún chico y por eso no sé cómo dar besos y cosas así.

- Si encima va a necesitar un manual de instrucciones.- Resopló Lavender con fastidio.

- Me refiero a que…si decides besarme o algo parecido…avísame primero, para estar preparada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importaría que te besara?

- Pues claro que no, entiendo que los besos son algo más que normal en cualquier cita amorosa. La verdad es que mi primer beso siempre lo imaginé con el chico que me gustara pero no me importa que seas tú quien me lo de.

- ¿Y si quiero dártelo ahora?

- ¡Dáselo Harry, dáselo de una vez!.- exclamaron las dos amigas totalmente emocionadas.

- Por mí estará bien.

- Acércate más a mí, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo de cerca?

- Lo suficiente para que pueda agarrarte de la cintura.

- ¿Así de cerca está bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Levanta la cara un poco más.

- ¿Ya?

- Perfecto. No la muevas ni un milímetro.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, Parv, la está besando, lo ha hecho. Y qué beso!. Hermione me da envidia.

- A mí también.

- Ella está quieta como una estatua, pero se deja hacer. ¡Mira, él acaba de abrazarla con tanto ímpetu que la ha levantado del suelo!

- Y ella acaba de poner sus manos tras el cuello de él. Éste es el beso más romántico y sincero que he visto en todo lo que llevamos de noche, Lav.

- Sí, se merecen el libro con creces. ¿Se lo damos ya?

- Ni soñarlo. Quiero ver qué más cosas hará él para intentar conquistarla.

- Teniendo en cuenta que la habrá dejado sin respiración después de semejante besazo, no creo que lo demás sea menos que ésto.

- Hermione es una chica con suerte, con muchísima suerte. Chicos así, no se encuentran todos los días.

- Pues no.

- Qué bonito Parv…ella se ha refugiado en su pecho. ¿Será por timidez?

- Yo creo que más bien lo ha hecho para intentar que él no note lo acelerado que tendrá ahora el corazón.

- Pues pegada a él de esa forma es imposible que no lo note.

- Calla Lavender, creo que Harry va a decirle algo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco aturdida. La cabeza me da vueltas y siento como si mis piernas fuesen de gelatina que estuviesen a punto de romperse de un momento a otro.

- Yo también siento todo eso.

- ¿Te pasaba con Ginny?

- No siempre.

- Sus besos serían mejores que los míos. Yo no sé besar…

- Puedes aprender esta noche…

- ¿Me enseñarás?

- Todo lo que quieras…

- Tu voz es como un susurro ahora, eso me gusta. ¿También le susurrabas a Ginny?

- De esta manera no.

- ¿Nunca le hablaste al oído como estás haciendo conmigo?

- Nunca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo creí necesario.

- ¿Conmigo sí lo es?

- Sí, tú me dijiste que Lavender y Parvati estarían espiando a las parejas concursantes y no quiero que ellas nos oigan, no cuando lo que nos decimos, no forma parte del juego.

- Es verdad, sería como si invadieran nuestra intimidad. Nunca me ha gustado que se metan en la mía.

- Ni a mí.

- Lo sé, Harry. Para ser el héroe del mundo mágico, haces de todo menos darle publicidad. Eso está bien, porque tú no elegiste tu destino, sólo lo cumpliste.

- Aún no, no del todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Todavía no he conseguido ganar lo que más anhelo…

- ¿Qué es?

- Tu corazón.

- Harry…eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca.

- Aún hay más, si quieres oírlo.

- Dímelo mientras paseamos, quiero volver al banco y ver cuál es la tercera prueba, algo me dice que la segunda ya la hemos pasado.

- Y con creces.- Dijo Lavender.- Harry le ha jurado amor eterno hace tan sólo unos minutos. ¿Recuerdas Parvati?

- Sí, cuando le dijo que quería estar con ella todos los días del resto de su vida. Si eso no es una forma indirecta de decir "te querré siempre" no sé lo que es.

- ¡Se han cogido de la mano, se han cogido de la mano!

- ¡Y están sonriéndose mutuamente!. Creo que a Hermione le empieza a gustar Harry. Es imposible que esté fingiendo. Una sonrisa así no se finge, sale sólo cuando te gusta alguien de verdad.

- Bueno, y ahora que estamos en el banco. ¿Qué nos toca hacer, Hermione?

- No lo sé. Saquemos las bolas, quizás se abran como antes.

- Marcianitos cantando en rima al compás de una lira con forma de corazón, estas chicas son la monda.

- Cállate Harry, van a decirnos algo.

- La segunda prueba ya habéis pasado. Pero el juego aún no ha terminado. Dos pruebas más debéis superar, para ser perfectos de verdad.

- ¿Cuáles son?.- preguntó Harry.

- Debéis mostraros sin temor, lo que albergáis en el corazón.

- Yo lo hice.- volvió a decir Harry.

- También debéis demostrar, de lo que cada uno es capaz. El amor es precioso, dulce y maravilloso, pero no puede ser real, si uno de los dos, no lo siente por el otro de verdad.

- Entonces no ganaremos nunca.- Dijo ella.- Yo no puedo asegurar que me gustes de verdad.

- Para ganar el juego, el único requisito es ser sincero. Si alguno de los dos finge o duda…la reprimenda será muy dura. Si queréis aseguraros que lo que sentís es real, demostrad a la pareja que la queréis de verdad. Porque cuando el amor es sincero y verdadero, es imposible que la pareja no se de cuenta de ello. Usad lo que sea, aunque sea impulsivo o repentino, seguro que así, terminaréis con buen fin.

- No logro comprender cuál es la clave.- Dijo Harry.

- Demostraciones de amor son necesarias, si a la pareja queréis conquistarla. Usad la magia sin ninguna duda, por algo sois mago y bruja.

Ya está todo dicho, no hemos dejado nada en entredicho. Buenas noches pues, y hasta la próxima vez.

- Hay que reconocer que son la mar de monos.- dijo Hermione tras ver desaparecer a los marcianitos.

- Así que las dos pruebas finales son la sinceridad entre nosotros sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y además, usar la magia para demostrar… ¿Qué nos queremos de verdad?

- Eso parece, sí.

- ¿Puedo ser el primero?

- ¿En qué?

- En lo de la conquista. Ellos dijeron que teníamos que intentar conquistarnos. ¿No?

- Sí.

- Lo de la sinceridad en lo que siento no es problema, ya te lo dije en su momento…

- Harry…- dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.- Estás hablando en rima…

- Será culpa de los marcianitos. Algo de su magia me habrá tocado, hasta yo me siento raro…

Ella estalló en carcajadas, él la miró encantado.

- ¿Me dejas o no, ser el primero en conquistar tu amor?

- Ay…- dijo ella quitándose una lágrima repentina provocada por la risa.- Esto es genial, simplemente genial. Un Harry hablándome en verso... Si al final sí que vas a ser perfecto.

- Ahora tú también rimas. ¿No te pone eso la piel de gallina?

- Qué va. Otras cosas son las que me emocionan de verdad.

- Dímelas, o al menos dame una pista…necesito una buena, para quedar como un artista.

- Eso no será necesario, no quiero que me impresiones, así tal y como eres vales millones…

- Además de inteligente, preciosa y ocurrente.

Hermione volvió a reírse, pero se le cortó en cuanto se dio cuenta que Harry se estaba acercando demasiado a ella. Intentó alejarse echándose hacia atrás, hasta que se percató que ya no podía más. Estaba prácticamente tumbada en el banco. Con la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos. Se puso blanca de la impresión, cuando vio que Harry se colocaba encima de ella sin ningún temor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo que estás viendo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Harry?

- ¿Sinceramente?. Primero besarte, lo demás ya lo veré más adelante…

- No, no, de eso nada. Demostraciones de amor era la prioridad. Lo recuerdas… ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero eso ahora no me importa en realidad. Además, Hermione, los besos también son formas de mostrar amor…

- Eso tengo entendido.

- Pues deja de hablar, usa la boca para algo más…

- No me saldrá bien, Harry…

- Me da igual. Además, no sé de qué te quejas…tú eres excelente en todo de los pies a la cabeza…

- Oh…qué bonito por dios…

- Déjame besarte, hazme ese favor.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- Ya lo decidiremos después.

- Vale, puedes besarme pero antes déjame incorporarme.

- ¿Estás incómoda?

- Algo, me estoy clavando el banco.

Él se incorporó lo suficiente hasta quedar sentado. Agarró una mano de ella y tiró suavemente hasta que Hermione volvió a estar sentada frente a él.

Harry no esperó más para besarla. Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar, hasta que comenzó a devolverle los besos.

Él podría decir que ella era torpe, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la experiencia. Además, le gustaba la manera en que ella le besaba. Lenta y suavemente, como si tuviese miedo de que él se rompiera de repente. Cuando él profundizó el beso, Hermione se quedó sin reacción. Harry se separó de ella, mirándola fijamente para intentar leer en sus ojos marrones lo que sentía.

- Perdona.- Dijo ella agachando la mirada de forma tímida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberme quitado. Es que no me esperaba eso…

- ¿Qué usara la lengua?

- Sí…

- ¿No te ha gustado?

- No es eso, es sólo que me he sorprendido.

- ¿En un buen sentido o en uno malo?

- En uno bueno, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me beses así.

En realidad no estoy acostumbrada a que me beses de ninguna manera. Siempre era yo la que te daba besos, pero en la cara, claro.

- Si te sientes más cómoda sin los besos con lengua, sólo dímelo y dejaré de dártelos.

- No, está bien. Sólo tengo que acostumbrarme.

- Tú también puedes besarme así.

- Creo que por el momento seguiré con los besos normales. Primero quiero aprender esos bien.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso y todo lo que quieras.

- La noche no es eterna, Harry.

- Pero tenemos más noches y días por delante. Eso si aceptas ser mi pareja además de esta noche.

- Tengo que pensarlo.

- ¿Quieres que demos otro paseo por el jardín?

- Sí.

* * *

- ¿No son ideales?.- preguntó Parvati a Lavender, con los ojitos brillantes de emoción al ver a la pareja caminando lentamente y agarrados de la mano.

- Sí. Quién iba a decir que esos dos pegarían tanto como pareja. La verdad es que hasta yo estoy sorprendida. Pensé que uniendo a Hermione con Harry en el juego, no habría forma de que ella ganara, pero creo que es lo contrario. Para ellos ha sido más un acierto que un fracaso.

- Al menos para Harry sí, Lav. No he visto en mi vida, a un chico más enamorado que éste. Sólo hay que fijarse en la manera en la que la mira mientras caminan. Puede que él no sea consciente de eso pero sus ojos verdes dicen "te quiero" cada vez que la observa.

- Acaban de detenerse. ¿Qué crees que harán?

- Hermione nada pero Harry…creo que la primera demostración de amor de la noche, sin contar con la declaración y los besos, claro.

- ¿Qué crees que usará para impresionarla?

- No sé, no le conozco lo bastante para suponerlo.

- Oh…qué bonito.

- ¿Qué Lav?. Te has puesto delante de la burbuja y no veo.

- Perdona. Mira Parvati, mira lo que está haciendo con sólo tocar el tronco de ese árbol, míralo.

- Por todos los magos y brujas…el árbol está echando chispas como si fuese una bengala…

- Sólo los grandes magos pueden hacer esa clase de prodigios con sólo usar sus manos.

- Hermione está sin palabras, cosa rara en ella.

- ¿No lo estarías tú al ver semejante maravilla?

- Ya lo creo que sí, Lavender.

- Calla, ella va a decir algo.

* * *

- Harry…esto es…precioso, realmente precioso.

- Algo así es lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas, abrazas o besas de alguna manera.

- Oh…

- En realidad es mucho más que eso, Hermione, no puedo describirlo con palabras pero…para mí, tú eres como una enorme bengala que nunca deja de brillar. Una luz permanente que me ayuda a seguir adelante, a tomar la decisión correcta, a no errar el camino. ¿Y cómo no podrías serlo?. Llevas siete años de mi vida demostrándomelo. Eso y muchas otras cosas.

- Yo…no sé qué decir…

- Pues no digas nada. Sólo mira, mira Hermione, mira lo que tú provocas cada vez que pienso en ti.

Harry tocó una flor que estaba cerrada y en menos de un segundo, se abrió convirtiéndose en una mucho más bonita de lo que era en realidad.

Cuando se acercó a tres árboles más, sólo tuvo que mirarlos para que comenzaran a brillar intensamente, cada uno con un color distinto.

Él no se contentó con eso, sino que además, tocó el suelo con la palma de una de sus manos e hizo aparecer una rosa que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en adulta. Con un movimiento de su mano, la rosa se desprendió del suelo y se acercó flotando hasta Hermione, quien la recogió con una cara más que maravillada.

Ella olió la hermosa flor, percibiendo la suave y elegante fragancia que desprendía.

Harry la miraba encantado, estaba disfrutando enormemente ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía Hermione mientras olía la rosa. Cuando ella se la colocó al lado de uno de los tirantes del vestido, él se lo agradeció con un suave beso en los labios.

- Es una rosa preciosa, Harry, muchas gracias.

- De nada. Aunque yo conozco algo mucho más bonito que esta flor.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tú.

- De… ¿De verdad?

- Que me parta un rayo si miento.

Hermione miró hacia el cielo estrellado, él se rió un poco al verla.

- Despejado, señor Potter.

- Porque he dicho la verdad.

Ella bajó la mirada tímidamente, volviendo a admirar la rosa mágica.

- Puede…puede que tú pienses eso de mí pero yo sé que no es cierto. Te parezco bonita porque esta noche me he arreglado más de lo normal, pero sin el maquillaje y el vestido, sólo soy una chica corriente de las que tantas hay.

- No es cierto…- dijo él suavemente.- Tú eres de todo, menos corriente.

Eres como una sorpresa constante, algo insólito y desconocido, a veces un auténtico misterio, otras…tan clara y pura como el agua.

Puede que tu cara no sea lo que tú o cualquier otra persona considere preciosa o más bella de lo normal, pero para mí…es el rostro más bonito y sincero que he visto en toda mi vida.

Tu cara jamás miente, puede ocultar tus emociones todo cuanto quieras, pero cuando las quieres mostrar, es imposible que no puedan verse.

Además, por qué piensas que te veo guapa por culpa del maquillaje, si casi no llevas y te lo has puesto de tal manera que has resaltado tus rasgos haciéndolos más bonitos de lo que ya son de por sí…

- No, Harry, no lo son, a ti te lo parecen pero no lo son.

- Sí que lo son. Todos los que están en tu cara lo son, aunque son los ojos lo que más me gusta. Tienen un tono marrón que cambia según le de la luz o según sea lo que sientes.

- Eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

- No es verdad.

- Sé que intentas halagarme pero…yo no puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo.

- ¿Por qué no, sigues pensando que lo hago sólo por el juego?

- No, yo sé que no. Es sólo…que no puedo creerlo porque en siete años de mi vida aquí, nadie me ha dicho nunca nada parecido a todas las cosas preciosas que me estás diciendo tú esta noche. Además, me las dices porque ahora te gusto, pero antes…nunca las dijiste. Seguro que ni siquiera las pensabas…

- Yo siempre lo he pensado. Sólo que no lo decía porque me daba vergüenza. Además, me gustaron dos chicas más antes de ti y…bueno, digamos que sólo pensaba en ellas pero…todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, lo creas o no, sí que lo pienso sinceramente.

- Cómo es posible…que siendo tan poco expresivo como has sido siempre, y tan enormemente tímido como para no atreverte a expresar lo que sentías…cómo es posible que esta noche, estés hablándome como si no te costara nada decirme todo esto…

- Porque ya no me cuesta decir lo que siento o pienso.

He aprendido a hacerlo, pero sobre todo he aprendido a decirlo, sabiendo que más que perjudicarme, lo que hace es facilitarme las cosas.

Quiero decir que antes yo pensaba que si decía lo que sentía o lo expresaba de alguna forma… eso podía provocarme rechazo…porque en casa de mis tíos…bueno, digamos que ahí, la libertad de expresión no existe para mí.

Además, también creía que todo eso me mostraría débil o inseguro de alguna manera, pero pasado un tiempo descubrí que no es cierto, mostrar los sentimientos no te hace débil, te hace más fuerte. Eso lo aprendí gracias a todas las cosas que me han pasado a lo largo de siete años, pero sobre todo lo aprendí gracias a ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú siempre te has molestado lo suficiente como para saber lo que me ocurría o sentía, tú siempre me preguntabas y me animabas a que me expresara, tú siempre…has estado ahí en ese sentido y en otros. Qué quieres que te diga Hermione, si no fuese por ti…yo no sería ni mucho menos como lo soy hoy.

- Basta… Me vas a hacer llorar…

- ¿Es que ha sido malo lo que te he dicho?

- No…todo lo contrario. Es que me estás demostrando que me tienes en un pedestal, sobrevalorada, y eso no es bueno, Harry. No quiero que me idealices de esa manera, porque algún día descubrirás que no soy tan fantástica ni maravillosa como tú me estás poniendo ahora, y cuando eso suceda, esa imagen idealizada en exceso que tienes de mí…se romperá en miles de pedazos y entonces perderé todo el encanto a tus ojos.

- Eso jamás ocurrirá, Hermione. No hay nada en este mundo, que haga que la manera en que te veo, se convierta en algo malo o negativo.

- Cállate por favor…

- No…no llores, yo no quiero eso. Por favor Hermione, no llores…

- No puedo evitarlo, no puedo…

Él la cobijó en su pecho, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, ella lloró más sentidamente.

- Por qué…

- ¿Por qué, qué, Hermione?

- Por qué tienes que ser alguien tan…maravilloso, por qué tienes que hacerme sentir tan especial, por qué me llenas de halagos que sé que no son verdad…

- Sí que lo son, todos y cada uno de ellos lo son.

- Basta basta…siento cosas extrañas, cosas demasiado intensas que me sobrecogen…

- Dímelas.

- Alegría, halago, ternura, cariño, amor…todo es…demasiado intenso y…cálido, muy cálido.

- ¿Quizás tan cálido como lo que siento yo cuando te tengo en mis brazos?

- Por Dios, Harry…ahora estás siendo romántico…

- Hasta ahora…nunca lo había sido.

- Tengo…tengo una necesidad inmensa de besarte.

- Yo también.

- ¿Puedo?

- Por favor, hazlo.

- Y si…y si no te gusta cómo lo hago…

- Eso es imposible.- Él tiró suavemente de su barbilla hacia arriba, hasta que dejó la cara de ella casi a su altura.- Todo lo que tú haces conmigo, sean besos o cualquier otra cosa, no es que me guste, es que me encanta.

- Harry…

- Calla, no quiero palabras ahora. Sólo tus besos.

- Tuyos son.

Cuando ella se puso de puntillas y le besó, él abrazó su espalda y tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Hermione se sintió flotar mientras besaba a Harry.

La calidez se fue intensificando en su interior conforme los besos aumentaban tanto de número como de intensidad.

Ella no se asustó cuando él profundizó el beso, ni siquiera se retiró, sino que se aventuró a intentarlo ella también. Cuando notó que el agarre en su espalda se hacía más firme, supo que Harry lo estaba disfrutando. Ella se apartó un poco para intentar tomar aire, él aprovechó eso para besar su cuello expuesto gracias a la capa de terciopelo que ella llevaba y que se había movido lo suficiente para dejarlo al descubierto.

Hermione suspiró de puro gusto y echó la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso.

Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que la sensación se intensificaba más aún. Lanzó lo que parecía un gemido y él volvió a besarla en los labios con intensidad pero dulzura al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba que no se lo creía.

Era imposible que su mejor amigo, el chico en quien más confiaba en el mundo, aquél por el que se jugaría hasta la vida, estuviese haciéndole experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones placenteras e intensas. Pero lo que más le asombraba sin duda, era el hecho de haber descubierto que era ella y no otra, la chica por la que él suspiraba aquella noche. Y vaya si lo hacía, porque ella no era la única que emitía ruiditos de complacencia.

Él también, sobre todo cuando ella se aventuró a imitarle y comenzó a devorar su cuello masculino.

Ella creyó oír lo que parecía un "Oh", pero no de sorpresa precisamente. Algo se movió dentro de Hermione, satisfacción y orgullo por ella misma.

Nunca se creyó capaz de provocar semejante sonido y reacción en un chico, sobre todo en Harry, que era el chico más atípico y especial que había conocido en toda su vida. Y eso, lejos de desanimarla, le dio la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para continuar lo que hacía. Cuando él volvió a agarrar su barbilla para levantarle la cara y volver a besarla, ella supo sin ninguna duda que la cita estaba mereciendo la pena, un mucho muy grande.

- Hermione…- dijo él con una voz que a ella le resultó muy sexy.- ¿Te das cuenta ahora, de lo que me haces?

- Sí.- Ella sonrió de una forma única, una no sólo única sino también muy dulce. Una forma tan única, dulce y bonita como él no le había visto nunca antes, eso le encantó a él.- Tú también a mí, Harry. No…no sabía que podías provocarme todo lo que siento ahora. Es una mezcla enorme de sensaciones intensas, muy intensas. Además, tengo mucho calor y no sé por qué…

- Ni yo, pero es muy agradable.

- Necesito bajar al suelo, temo caerme de un momento a otro.

- No puedes, te tengo sujeta.- Él susurró en su oído...- Nunca te soltaré, mientras tú quieras, yo siempre te tendré conmigo.

Cuando él volvió a besarla, ella decidió mandar la timidez al olvido, entregándose a aquellos besos con total confianza.

Una tan grande como la que sentía por el propio Harry. Volvió a sentir que flotaba cuando cerró los ojos y en el momento en que volvió a abrirlos, se dio cuenta que no sólo era una sensación, sino una realidad. Ella miró al suelo y no pudo más que agarrarse fuertemente a Harry.

Él se apartó lo suficiente para poder observarla con atención. Dándose cuenta que acababa de poner la cara en uno de sus hombros, ocultando así su vista de la de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó suavemente a uno de sus oídos.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De las alturas.

- No voy a dejarte caer, Hermione.

- Si lo haces aunque sea por accidente no volveré a hablarte en mucho tiempo.

Él se rió suavemente, esa respuesta era demasiado infantil para ser de ella. Sólo pudo suponer que la dijo por culpa de los nervios.

- Hey…- dijo sin abandonar el tono suave.- No digas eso ni en broma. Que Ron no me hable puedo soportarlo, pero no si lo haces tú. Sabes perfectamente que nunca he podido estar más de un día sin hablarte.

- Igual me pasa a mí.

- ¿Por qué crees que será?

- No lo sé bien, quizás sea porque nos sentimos más unidos que con él.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Harry…- ahora no podía ocultar el miedo en su voz.- Nos estamos moviendo.

- Lo sé.

- Eres tú. ¿Verdad?. Tú estás haciendo esto…

- No, somos los dos.

- Yo no he hecho nada para flotar y mucho menos para movernos por el aire…

- Tranquila.- pronunció cuando vio que ella se agarraba con más fuerza a él.- No tengas miedo, no pasa nada…

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, como te encanta volar…

- Es la primera vez que vuelo así, y sí, me encanta volar, sobre todo si es contigo.

- Deja de halagarme, eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que dejes de temblar?

- No lo sé. Esto es superior a mí. No puedo controlarlo, nunca he podido.

- Tú puedes controlar todo lo que quieras. Eres Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente, valiente, decidida y audaz que he conocido nunca. Por supuesto que puedes controlar tu miedo, lo has controlado en situaciones en las que yo mismo no sabía cómo evitar que me inundase el pánico.

- Esas situaciones eran con los pies sobre el suelo, ahora no los tengo.

- Una vez me dijiste que la única forma de vencer los miedos, era enfrentarse a ellos. Aplícate tú misma ese consejo, puedes superar esto si quieres.

- No puedo, no puedo.- Ella lloró, intentando esconderse aún más de él, pero Harry podía verla sin ningún problema.- Por favor Harry, bájanos.

- No sé cómo hacerlo.

- Venga ya.- Dijo mirándole más que seria.- Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no. Te juro y rejuro que no he hecho nada para que flotemos.

- Y una leche que no. Tú eres una gran mago, puedes hacer que brille un árbol con sólo tocarlo, cómo no vas a poder hacernos flotar con tu propia voluntad.

- Hermione, te prometo por lo más sagrado que no he sido yo.

- No te creo.

- Me da igual, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú el primero en levantarme del suelo, luego me besaste de aquella manera y me hiciste sentir que flotábamos y entonces lo hicimos!

- ¿Lo ves?. Tú misma lo has dicho. Te sentiste flotar y se cumplió. Está claro que no soy la única persona poderosa aquí. Creo que tú tienes más poder mágico que yo…

- No estoy de acuerdo. No fui yo quien venció a Voldemort.

- Bah, una batallita de nada…

- ¿De nada?. ¡Si por poco te mata!

- Ya ves tú, como si los siete años anteriores no lo hubiese intentado nunca.

- Harry, digas lo que digas, tienes que reconocer que cuando volviste de la batalla estabas más muerto que vivo. Te pasaste casi un mes durmiendo, parecías en coma. Creo que no he visto jamás a una persona dormir tanto como tú. Suerte que apareciste cerca de mi casa que si no…

- Ahora que lo dices, aún me pregunto por qué tuve que aparecer precisamente ahí.

- Y yo qué sé. Lo mismo preparaste mal el trasladador.

- No, que yo recuerde lo programé para que apareciese en La Madriguera. A no ser que…

- Qué.

- Pueda influir en él los sentimientos. Recuerdo que lo último que pensé antes de desmayarme fue que necesitaba verte…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Pensé que si iba a morir, quería hacerlo después de verte. Tú siempre me has hecho sentir tranquilo y confiado. Eres como…

- ¿Una tila?

- O un sedante. Yo qué sé Hermione. Sólo sé que contigo me siento bien casi siempre.

- O sea, que te desmayaste pensando en verme y entonces apareciste a pocos metros de mi casa…

- Va a ser que sí.

- Menos mal que no te dio por aparecer en medio de la carretera…

- Habría sido desastroso.

- Ya me estoy imaginando los titulares de "El Profeta".- Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.- El niño que vivió para vencer al innombrable y ser atropellado por una moto muggle. No es un final muy heroico, la verdad.

- No, pero teniendo en cuenta la suerte que he tenido siempre, se acercaría bastante a la realidad.

- Yo creo que has sido más que afortunado.

- Sí, he salvado el culo porque me habéis ayudado más veces que las cosas que he conseguido por mí mismo.

- Para eso estamos los amigos. ¿No?. Además, ya hace tiempo que casi no nos necesitas, Harry. Dominas la magia casi a la perfección…

- Ya no tiemblas.

- Se me ha pasado el disgusto.

- Será porque estabas más pendiente de la conversación que del vuelo.

- Pues sí. Y si no me cambias de tema y me haces volver a pensar en el hecho de seguir flotando por el cielo nocturno, mucho me temo señor Potter que voy a volver a entrar en pánico.

- Oh no, eso ni soñarlo. ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?

- De nada.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Nada. Sólo flotar contigo. Le estoy cogiendo el gusto. Además, esta noche el cielo está precioso, tan plagado de estrellas que parece que las han puesto todas especialmente para nosotros.

- Las estrellas son bonitas, pero tú lo eres más.

- Cállate Harry, me vas a sacar los colores…

- Mientras no lo haga otro chico, por mí bien.

- ¿Celoso, señor Potter?

- Por supuesto, señorita Granger. De cualquiera que intente conquistarte.

- Nadie va a hacerlo. No llamo bastante la atención.

- ¿Qué no?. Te recuerdo que en el baile de cuarto año, hasta a Malfoy se le cayó la mandíbula al verte.

- No me lo nombres que me pongo mala.

- Él tampoco es santo de mi devoción.

- De todas formas, Harry, cualquier chica arreglada de la manera adecuada llamaría la atención de cualquier chico.

- Pues no, hay chicas que por mucho que se arreglen siempre están igual. Aunque tú no, cuando te da por arreglarte estás impresionante.

- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias por algo que es cierto.

- Para ti solamente.

- Y para el resto del castillo también aunque tú no quieras creerlo.

- Seguro que sí.- dijo ella de forma irónica.- Por eso durante estos siete años, he tenido montones de chicos que han querido salir conmigo.

- Es que son idiotas, Hermione, no saben lo que se pierden por no intentarlo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Por supuesto. Y cuándo vas a creer tú, que eres preciosa…

- Quizás cuando las ranas críen pelos…

Él se rió suavemente al escuchar eso último. Seguidamente colocó una mano bajo el rostro de Hermione y tiró de él con delicadeza acercándolo al suyo propio.

- Digas lo que digas, para mí eres la mujer más hermosa que existe, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ella no fue capaz de decir nada porque él la estaba besando, lenta y suavemente, con una ternura como la propia Hermione jamás imaginó que él pudiera ser capaz de demostrar.

Cuando ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Harry, pegándose así más a él, tuvo la sensación que eso era lo más correcto que había hecho en toda su vida.

Que él y no otro, sí que era el chico perfecto para ella. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió de verdad, él le gustaba un mucho muy grande. Y si ya como su mejor amigo le adoraba, ahora como simple chica, sentía que no podía haber otro hombre mejor para ella en todo el mundo mágico.

Una vez aceptado eso, la inundó una calma tan grande por dentro, un bienestar tan inmenso, que ya no le importó para nada el hecho de estar aún flotando por el suave aire nocturno.

Hermione sintió cómo descendían hasta casi tocar el suelo, casi, porque ella no tenía ninguna gana de estar en tierra firme todavía.

Decidió que si era verdad que sólo de ella dependía aquél prodigio que estaban viviendo, no pasaría nada malo por estar un poco más en el aire y en los brazos de Harry, que pese al rato que llevaban sujetándola, no habían perdido nada de fuerza en el agarre.

Cuando ella se apartó para tomar aire, apoyó su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y uno de los hombros de él, sintiendo además cómo él apoyaba su barbilla en la parte superior del cabello de ella.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Cómo se sabe…cuándo quieres a alguien.

- Pues…depende de muchas cosas pero de una en especial.

- Dímela.

- Cuando sientes una conexión única y genuina con esa persona. Sobre todo porque sabes, que es imprescindible para tu vida, que sin él o ella, nada tiene sentido. Que si la perdieras, tendrías un vacío muy grande que ninguna otra persona podría llenar. Eso es lo que siento yo por mis padres y por ti.- Lo último lo dijo en un tono bajo y suave, casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó igualmente.

- Y…no hay… ¿Nada más que te haga saberlo?

- Hay muchas cosas, Harry, pero yo creo que ésa es la fundamental.

- Entonces…todo se resume en que sabes que quieres a alguien cuando tu vida no tiene sentido sin esa persona. ¿Verdad?

- Creo que sí.

- Entonces yo…creo que puedo decir con seguridad…que te quiero.

- Quequé…

- Que te quiero Hermione, de veras que sí.

- Pero… ¿Me quieres quieres o sólo me quieres?

- Te quiero quiero.

Es decir, basándome en lo que tú me has dicho antes, eso es lo que siento por ti.

Tú eres imprescindible para mí, lo has sido siempre.

Dependo de ti para casi todo, me siento vacío cuando no estás conmigo y desde que derroté a Voldemort y supe también lo que sentía realmente por ti…no puedo dejar de pensar que si el día de mañana no estás conmigo yo…no seré del todo feliz.

Te necesito, Hermione, mucho. Necesito tu presencia y compañía para sentir que todo tiene sentido. Necesito tu cariño para saber que soy querido.

Necesito tu comprensión y apoyo para cuando me siento como una mierda. Yo sólo sé…que te necesito como jamás he necesitado a nadie. Y quiero…seguir necesitándote así por el resto de mi vida. ¿Entiendes?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos brillantes a punto de dejar las lágrimas salir.

- Por eso, creo que cuando digo que te quiero, es porque es verdad. Realmente nunca he sabido bien lo que significa esa palabra pero…sí sé que tiene mucho que ver con todo lo que siento por ti y todo lo que tú misma me haces sentir cuando estamos juntos.

- ¿Cómo ahora?.- Logró preguntar no sabiendo de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar.

- Como ahora y otras veces en las que no estuvimos así. Como todos y cada uno de los momentos, días y horas que hemos compartido a lo largo de los siete años que nos conocemos.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido mucho.

- Eso no lo dudo, ya no. Sólo dime si ahora sabes, si te gusto o no, como algo distinto a un simple mejor amigo.

- Sí, Harry, lo sé. La respuesta es sí, me gustas como chico además de como amigo.

- No…no es broma. ¿Verdad?

- Nunca jugaría así con tus sentimientos.

- Entonces…tú también… ¿Me quieres?

- Pues… no sé si de la misma forma que tú a mí pero…estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. Además, si tu oferta de noviazgo sigue en pie, creo que no me importaría aceptarla.

A él se le iluminó el rostro de repente.

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione.

- Entonces quiero. Quiero ser tu novia. Sólo espero no hacerle mucho daño a Ginny cuando se entere. Ella aún está muy enamorada de ti.

- Me da igual. Sólo me importas tú.- Él la besó de nuevo. Ella lo aceptó sin tardar en reaccionar.

* * *

- Se quieren, Lavender. Está claro.- Dijo Parvati gastando el último pañuelo de papel que tenía a mano.- Por todos los magos y brujas, qué más tienen que hacer para ganar el juego. Ninguna pareja se ha portado tan romántica y sinceramente como ellos dos. Demos por terminado este concurso y dejémosle toda la privacidad que necesitan. Ya les hemos espiado bastante.

- Está bien Parvati, anunciemos la victoria por todo lo alto.

En el momento en que un montón de fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar en lo alto de Harry y Hermione, ellos se separaron, mirando fascinados los bonitos colores que desprendían. Cuando leyeron "¡Enhorabuena Harry, Hermione, sois los mejores!" se les cortó la fascinación de repente.

Hermione no esperó más para terminar de descender completamente. Mirando con algo de ira a las dos chicas que ahora estaban frente a ellos agitando lo que parecían dos banderitas de la victoria.

- ¡Sois la pareja perfecta!.- Dijo Parvati con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía salírsele del rostro.

- ¡Los únicos y verdaderamente auténticos, felicidades!.- Cuando Lavender se acercó y les dio dos besos en la cara a cada uno, además de ponerles el libro en las manos, Harry y Hermione se miraron como si estuviesen viviendo algo surrealista. Porque había llegado un momento para ellos, en que estaban tan enfrascados el uno en el otro, que hasta se habían olvidado del concurso.

Su única realidad era que acababan de aceptarse como pareja y ahora, el simple hecho de que aquellas dos chicas estuviesen lanzando más fuegos artificiales además de poner en el cielo un mensaje con las palabras "Esto se acabó. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger lo han conseguido." Les resultó lo suficientemente molesto como para no querer perder ni un instante más en aquél lugar.

Sabían de sobra que pronto, un montón de gente los inundaría a preguntas sobre cómo lo habían logrado en sólo tres horas y qué tácticas habían empleado para convencer a Lavender y Parvati de que eran los mejores.

No queriendo dar explicaciones a nadie, Harry usó el accio para llamar a su saeta de fuego y en menos de diez segundos, ya estaba volando hacia el castillo con Hermione fuertemente agarrada a su cintura y sin ser capaz de mirar al suelo, pero al menos no gritaba, cosa que él agradeció interiormente.

Harry se quedó flotando suavemente por fuera de las ventanas del dormitorio femenino. Ella usó una mano para abrirla con ayuda de un hechizo. Él pasó al interior sabiendo que al salir, llegaría a la Sala Común de Gryffindor deslizándose por el tobogán en que se convertirían las escaleras. Pues ningún chico podía acceder de forma natural, al dormitorio de ninguna chica.

Cuando él los hizo tocar el suelo, Hermione se bajó de la escoba seguida de Harry, que se quedó esperando ver qué haría ella. Si acostarse enseguida o pedirle que se quedara un rato más con ella. Él esperaba lo segundo, si por él fuese, la noche nunca acabaría.

Hermione se acercó a él lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios que resultó bellísimo para Harry, quizás el más bonito que le habían dado nunca. Ella habló con una voz dulce y suave cuando le dijo…

- Gracias por una noche perfecta, Harry.

- La noche ha sido perfecta porque estaba con la chica perfecta. ¿Quieres dormir ya?.- preguntó pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

- No es que tenga mucho sueño pero si no me acuesto ahora, mañana tendré unas ojeras tremendas. Dormir sólo cinco horas no creo que me convenga demasiado.

- Tengas ojeras o no, a mí me seguirás gustando.

- Bueno, si me vieras con los pelos de recién levantada seguro que te asustarías.

- No tanto como tú si me vieses los míos.

- No creo que sea tan terrible como tú lo pones. De forma natural ya los tienes rebeldes…

- Qué le hago. Nací con ellos.

- Y no los querría de otra manera.

- Ni yo los tuyos.

- Harry… ¿De verdad te gusto tal y como soy?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Gracias…eso significa mucho para mí.

- No agaches la cara ahora, quiero mirarte y darte un beso antes de irme.

- ¿Uno sólo?. No me lo creo.- Ella se rió un poco, Harry le demostró que ella tenía razón al no creerle.

- Ahora sí que me voy.- Dijo cuando se apartó de ella.- Aunque no tengo ganas, pero sé de sobras que no puedo quedarme.

- Estás diciéndome…que si dependiese de ti… ¿Dormirías conmigo?

- Sí.

- Pero…tú ya…

- No, nunca. Jamás he dormido con ninguna chica.

- ¿Y lo otro?

- Qué otro, Hermione.

- Pues…lo otro. Ya sabes, el sexo.- Dijo ella un poco colorada. Harry se rió al ver su timidez repentina.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, y la respuesta es no, jamás lo he hecho.

- Algún día querrás, es algo normal en cualquier chico.

- Ellos lo ponen como si fuese algo muy normal y frecuente pero yo no sé si es así en realidad.

- Sí lo es, Harry. Para cualquier chico normal lo es, pero entiendo que a ti no te resulte muy normal. Al fin y al cabo, es una manera muy íntima de conectar con alguien, además de ser la forma más bonita y sincera que puede usar una pareja para demostrarse que se quiere de verdad.

- Pero…los dos tienen que estar de acuerdo. ¿No?

- Sí, eso me dijeron en su día.

- Y…cómo se decide eso. ¿Se pregunta, se habla o simplemente ocurre?

- Cualquiera de esas tres opciones puede suceder. Todo depende de las circunstancias y de cómo sea la pareja además de la confianza que se tengan.

- Ah, entonces…si tú y yo quisiéramos algún día…qué haríamos.

- Creo que hablarlo. Siempre hemos podido hablar de cualquier cosa. Hasta de tu primer beso.

- Contigo no me ha resultado sólo húmedo.

- Gracias.

- Con Ginny era…no sé, a veces agradable, otras húmedo pero sólo tú me haces sentir que más que besando a alguien, estoy flotando en realidad.

- Bueno, eso lo hicimos real también.

- Otras veces no floto, simplemente siento estar soñando. Aunque lo mejor es que sé que es real.

- Basta ya, si sigues diciéndome esas cosas no te dejaré ir nunca y no creo que mis compañeras tarden mucho en llegar.

- Pues yo quiero que se retrasen mucho.

- Eres único, Harry, de veras que sí.

- ¿Es eso un cumplido?

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Buenas noches, que descanses.

- Tú también. ¿ Me das otro beso como el de antes, antes de que me vaya?

Cuando ella se apartó, él la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla tras la nuca de ella. Hermione sintió cómo le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Ella sonrió dulcemente sin que él la viera. Un poco después, él rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta, regalándole una bonita sonrisa antes de desaparecer tobogán abajo.

* * *

Justo cuando acababa de ponerse el pijama, la puerta del dormitorio femenino se abrió dejando paso a sus compañeras, que la rodearon inundándola a preguntas. Hermione aún no había empezado a responderlas cuando alguien más entró en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar la puerta.

- Todas fuera, ya.- Dijo Ginny sin ocultar la ira en su voz. Las chicas obedecieron con rapidez, quedándose tras la puerta, con la oreja pegada para enterarse de todo lo posible.

- Dime que todo ha sido por el concurso, Hermione, dime que de verdad has fingido ser la chica perfecta de Harry y que él también ha fingido ser tu chico ideal. Dime que todo ha sido mentira, dime que no me has traicionado robándome al único chico que me ha gustado de verdad en toda mi vida.

- No puedo decirte eso.

- Entonces te gusta.

- Sí.

- Te gusta de verdad.

- Así es. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no es que planeara fijarme en Harry, simplemente ha sucedido durante la cita del juego.

- Claaro, y tú no has hecho nada para evitar ese sentimiento. ¿Mm?

- Ginny por favor, entiendo que estés dolida y también molesta conmigo. Pero te juro que no lo he hecho aposta.

- ¿Ah no, y entonces qué, él ha intentado conquistarte como parte del juego y tú te lo has creído?

- Al principio formaba parte del juego, luego él y yo…nos dejamos llevar.

- Ah, fantástico. O sea, me estás diciendo que Harry me ha dejado por alguien… ¿Cómo tú. Alguien sin estilo, una chica que además de no ser coqueta ni prestar atención a los chicos, su único pasatiempo es leer libros sin parar?

- Pues sí.

- Por supuesto, y yo soy la hermana desconocida del innombrable.

- Voldemort, Ginny, está muerto, ya no hay peligro de que digas su nombre.

- No me cambies de tema, Hermione. ¿Sabes qué?. Te creía mi amiga, pero ahora veo que sólo lo fingías.

- No Ginny, yo nunca he fingido.Te he ayudado siempre que me lo has pedido, te he aconsejado, apoyado y guiado cuando tú lo has necesitado. No digas que todo ha sido fingido por mi parte, sabes que no es verdad.

- La única verdad que yo sé, es que te pedí ayuda para reconquistar a Harry, tú dijiste que no sabías qué aconsejarme y ahora me lo has quitado. Ésa es mi única verdad.

- No llores, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento. Él me gusta, entiéndelo.

- ¡Entenderlo, y cómo quieres que lo entienda. Tú no llevas enamorada de él desde que tenías diez años, yo sí!

- Te entiendo, pero yo…quiero estar con él y él conmigo. Y lo estaremos, te guste o no, Ginebra Weasley, vamos a estarlo. ¿Y sabes qué?. No pienso sentirme mal por ello. Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz y serlo junto a Harry todo el tiempo que pueda durar lo nuestro. Y te digo otra cosa, si por lo que sea me deja y vuelve contigo, en el fondo me alegraré, porque yo sé que tú le quieres mucho. Al menos eso es lo que me has dicho siempre.

- ¡Porque es verdad!. ¿Sabes qué, Hermione?. Espero que el día en que Harry se canse de ti y vuelva conmigo, llegue pronto. Y espero además, que te vea como eres realmente, una serpiente disfrazada de corderito. ¡Me voy!

* * *

Ginny volvió a dar otro portazo al abandonar la habitación, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas, más por lo último que le había dicho ella que por el hecho de saber que le había hecho daño a la pelirroja.

Además, Hermione había sido sincera en todo lo que le había dicho.

En ningún momento había pensado en engatusar a Harry, simplemente ocurrió que él comenzó a gustarle durante su cita y teniendo en cuenta que de las dos, Ginny era quien menos podía quejarse pues había salido con muchos más chicos que los que había salido ella en toda su vida, Hermione consideraba que la única persona de las dos, que se estaba portando de manera injusta, era Ginny.

Si ella se consideraba su amiga, en vez de llamarla de todo menos bonita, debía apoyar su relación con Harry, pero Hermione sabía que era imposible porque Ginny hacía años que estaba coladísima por él. Aunque una parte de Hermione dudaba de que eso fuese así realmente.

Quizás Ginny lo creía, pero algo le decía a Hermione que no era verdad que le quisiera tanto como ella aseguraba. Entre otras cosas porque cuando él rompió con ella para protegerla de Voldemort ocho meses atrás, Ginny se había enfadado en un principio, sí, pero había terminado aceptándolo.

Hermione pensaba que si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Ginny por aquél entonces, por mucho que Harry hubiese querido dejarla por su propia seguridad y bienestar, ella nunca lo habría aceptado si le quisiera de verdad.

Creía firmemente que cuando quieres a alguien, no le dejas nunca, ni siquiera por muy mal que puedan estar las cosas. Sin embargo, Ginny aceptó la decisión de Harry, Hermione lo sabía porque ella se lo contó en su día, y que Hermione recordase, muy afectada no parecía. Enfadada sí, pero deprimida o angustiada no. A ella le resultó más, que Ginny estaba molesta porque había perdido su posesión más preciada, que porque la dejara el chico de su vida.

Cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, la puerta del dormitorio femenino volvió a abrirse, revelando de nuevo a todas sus compañeras. Hermione estaba decidida a echar las cortinas de su cama con dosel y pasar de la existencia de todas ella, pero entonces Lavender y Parvati se acercaron hasta ella y la felicitaron por haber sido nombrada prefecta.

- ¿Qué qué?.- Dijo ella sin creérselo del todo.

- ¡Que te han nombrado prefecta esta noche, así que tienes un dormitorio preparado para ti. A partir de ahora tendrás tu propio espacio, Hermione. Con toda la intimidad que siempre has querido. Felicidades!

- Ah, vaya, gracias.

- ¿Qué haces ahí tumbada todavía?.- Le dijo Padma Patil.- Yo de ti, empezaría ahora mismo a trasladarme. Por tu equipaje y pertenencias no te preocupes, en menos de una hora estarán colocadas mágicamente en tu nueva habitación.

- Ah, vale.

- ¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez?.- volvió a decirle Padma.- ¡Vamos, sal de la cama, una hermosa habitación te está esperando!

Con tan sólo su bata, pijama y zapatillas, ella salió al exterior sin saber muy bien dónde dirigirse. Cuando miró a sus compañeras, Padma le dijo la dirección y tras darle las gracias, la Gryffindor abandonó la torre de las chicas para irse a su nuevo destino.

Cuando llegó, se quedó asombrada de ver aquella habitación grande sólo para ella. Padma tenía razón, sus cosas no tardaron ni una hora en estar allí y colocarse mágicamente en su sitio correspondiente.

Ahora sí que no podía dormir Hermione.

Su primer impulso fue ir al dormitorio de Harry y Ron para darles la noticia, pero pensó que estarían durmiendo. Despertarles para algo tan tonto como eso, no lo creía lógico ni normal, así que decidió recorrer la habitación para ver qué más cosas tenía además de un saloncito de estar, una cama de matrimonio y un baño enorme.

Acercándose a la mesa del saloncito pudo ver una nota donde le habían puesto la contraseña del baño de prefectos. Ella no lo dudó un segundo, se daría un buen baño caliente y relajante en aquella bañera de forma octogonal que tan bien le había descrito Harry cuando estuvo en cuarto curso y tuvo que abrir el huevo bajo el agua de aquella estancia.

Estaba a medio camino cuando se cruzó con Ron, que venía con una extraña expresión en su cara.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?.- preguntó ella en tono amigable.

- A ti qué te importa.- Contestó el pelirrojo dejándole claro que aún seguía enfadado.

- Ron por favor, esta situación es estúpida, los tres somos amigos desde hace siete años. ¿Vamos a perder eso por un enfado tonto?

- Claro, como a ti no te pegó un puñetazo…

- Bueno, será porque yo no le provoqué. ¿No crees?

- Vete a la mierda, Hermione, eso es lo que creo ahora.

- A veces eres insufrible.

- Pues tú tampoco eres perfecta aunque te empeñes en demostrarlo.

- Que te den, Ron. Algún día te pondrás a pensar en lo ocurrido y verás que has perdido a dos amigos que te quieren sinceramente sólo por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo. ¿Y sabes qué?. Cuando intentes arreglarlo, será demasiado tarde.

- Paso de seguir escuchándote.

- Pues nada, vete. Pero luego no digas que no te avisé.

Ron le sacó la lengua y le hizo un gesto ofensivo con el dedo, Hermione resopló con fastidio, pero decidió que él no conseguiría amargarle la noche ni mucho menos el baño que pensaba darse.

Cuando volvía y se dirigía a su habitación nueva, se cruzó con Harry. Él se quedó tan asombrado de verla, como ella al verle a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que les hizo reír un poco.

- No podía dormir.- Dijo ella.- Así que me he dado un baño, eso me relaja bastante.

- Pero en esa dirección sólo están los baños de los prefectos.

- Sí, es que me han nombrado una de ellos. Me lo dijeron las chicas hace un rato.

- Enhorabuena, Hermione.

- Gracias.

- Te lo mereces con creces.

- Gracias otra vez.

- ¿Has visto a Ron?

- Sí, sigue de un mal humor impresionante. Esto empieza a preocuparme, Harry, o arregláis las cosas o puede que le perdamos para siempre.

- Que lo arregle él. Yo no fui quien empezó todo.

- Pero Harry, qué más da quien de su brazo a torcer. ¿No comprendes que si no hacéis las paces puede que nunca las hagáis?. Ron no cederá el primero, lo sabes de sobra.

- Pues yo tampoco.

- Estás reaccionando como un niño pequeño.

- Me da igual. He dicho que no y es que no.

- Cabezota…

- Tú más que yo, así que no te quejes.

- Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

- Porque no tengo sueño. Además, te echaba de menos.

Él bajó la mirada de forma tímida, ella sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Quieres ver mi nueva habitación?. Es realmente fantástica.

- ¿Quieres enseñármela ahora?

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Vienes o no?

- Sí.

Él no dejó de sonreírle durante todo el camino. Al entrar al interior, ella cerró la puerta suavemente y dejó que él recorriese toda la estancia.

- Menudo sitio. Yo quiero uno así para mí.

- Pues haz méritos para que te nombren prefecto. No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que mejorar tus notas.

- ¿Estaría mi habitación muy lejos de la tuya?

- No, justo al lado.

- Entonces creo que haré lo posible porque me nombren cuanto antes.

Ella se rió un poco al ver su entusiasmo.

- No es tan fácil, Harry, no te nombran prefecto de un día para otro.

- Y…esta habitación… ¿Es sólo para ti o la compartes con alguna otra prefecta?

- Es sólo para mí.

- Qué guay. ¿Me dejas probar la cama, me dejas me dejas?

Antes de que ella respondiera, él salió corriendo y se tiró encima del colchón y el edredón. Hermione volvió a reírse por lo bajo.

- Guauu…qué cómoda. Jó, Hermione, me das envidia. Yo quiero una cama así…

- Pues no va a poder ser.- Dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.- Esta cama es mía, sólo mía.

Cuando ella se acercó hasta él, Harry agarró una de sus muñecas y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo tumbada a su lado.

- Ahora sí que estoy cómodo de verdad.- Dijo mirándola fijamente.- ¿Hay algún tipo de control para los prefectos?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A si alguien se mete en tu habitación para ver si estás sola o acompañada.

- Que yo sepa, no viene nadie a inspeccionarme mientras duermo.

- O sea, que tienes libertad absoluta para meter aquí a quien tú quieras. ¿Verdad?

- Harry… no estarás insinuando lo que creo. ¿O sí?

- Es que me hace ilusión dormir contigo…

- Si se enterase alguien tendríamos un castigo muy serio.

- Valdrá la pena soportarlo si estás conmigo.

- Deja de halagarme, no puedo negarte nada cuando lo haces.

- Pues por eso lo hago. Por fa, Hermione, déjame dormir aquí esta noche…

- Pero mira que eres pesadito cuando te lo propones. Que no, no puede ser y ya está.

- Jó…

- No me pongas morritos, de todas maneras no te va a funcionar...

- Mala.

- Estás de lo más gracioso haciéndote el herido.

- Pues no me está sirviendo de mucho…

- Eres de lo que no hay, Harry.

- Si es un cumplido, lo acepto encantado.

- Por supuesto que lo es.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres dormir conmigo?.- Cuestionó atrayéndola a sus brazos. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de complacencia cuando sintió los brazos de Harry acariciar su espalda suavemente.

- La verdad es que no me importaría. Estoy que me caigo de sueño. No sé tú, pero yo al menos estoy agotada.

- Yo también estoy cansado.

- De acuerdo Harry, puedes quedarte.

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó como si le hubiesen regalado algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

- Que sí.

- ¡Gracias!.- Él la besó más de forma amigable que como novio, pero no por eso dejó de disfrutarlo Hermione.

- Lo único que te pido, es que no me despiertes antes de tiempo.

- Pero si eres tú la única que siempre nos despierta a Ron y a mí antes de lo previsto…

- Bueno, es sólo por si acaso tú te despiertas antes que yo.

- Eso no ocurrirá ni en un millón de años…

Ella se apartó de él lo suficiente para poder incorporarse y taparlos a los dos. Harry se incorporó para quitarse la túnica, el jersey, el cinturón, la corbata, los zapatos, tirarlo todo al suelo sin preocuparse de cómo quedaba y entonces volvió a tumbarse detrás de Hermione, pues ella se había puesto de lado y le estaba dando la espalda. Ella sintió cómo le daba un beso a su cabello. Hermione volvió a sonreír de forma dulce sin que él lo viera.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, Harry.- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y escuchar su respuesta.

- Si son contigo lo serán.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella decidió girarse y darle un beso apasionado.

Harry se quedó sin reacción, sobre todo cuando Hermione se puso encima de él y volvió a besarle muchas veces más.

Cuando ella metió una mano bajo su camisa y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, él se puso más rígido que una estatua.

Ella se apartó de él lo suficiente para mirar su expresión. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que expresaban sus ojos verdes. Parecía que decían "miedo" y al mismo tiempo "hazlo otra vez". Hermione sabía que saldría de dudas si volvía a hacerlo, así que volvió a acariciarle el pecho, y vio que ahora, además de estar rígido, temblaba un poco. Eso la preocupó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Na…Nada.

- No mientas, estás temblando. Eso no es bueno.

- Es que…nadie me había tocado así.

- ¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero si Ginny fue tu novia el curso pasado. Ella debió acariciarte también. No puede ser que sólo os besarais. Algo más haríais…

- Ella y yo, sólo nos dábamos besos, y no tan a menudo como tú crees.

- ¿Nunca estuvisteis como ahora?

- Nunca.

- Pero si tú antes, durante el juego, cuando estábamos en el banco, te tumbaste encima de mí y no parecías asustado…

- Es que lo hice porque se me ocurrió de repente, además, fui yo quien lo hizo primero.

- Así que el problema es que si soy yo quien toma la iniciativa… ¿Te da miedo?

- No, Hermione, no es eso. Es sólo que nunca he estado así con una chica. Nadie me ha hecho ésto, nunca me han tocado por debajo de la ropa y mucho menos acariciado en el pecho.

- Hay muchos otros sitios donde puedo acariciarte, Harry, pero sólo lo haré si tú estás de acuerdo.

- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias por eso, sólo te estoy demostrando respeto.

- Eso también lo agradezco.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, si quieres puedo quitarte la camisa y volver a acariciarte, y si por algún motivo no te gusta o no te sientes cómodo, sólo dímelo y dejaré de hacerlo. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí, pero…

- Qué.

- ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a temblar?

- Que me detendré enseguida.

- Pero…y si no quiero que lo hagas por mucho que tiemble…

- Me lo dices y yo obedezco.

- Tú harás… ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Sin importar lo que sea?

- Pues claro. Lo único que pretendo, es que sepas, que no hay nada de malo en las caricias. Las caricias son sólo formas de mostrar amor y cariño hacia una persona.

- Oh…

- Deberías saberlo sin tener que decírtelo. Hace siete años que llevo demostrándote cariño de muchas maneras distintas.

- Pero nunca lo habías hecho así…

- Porque hasta esta noche, no habíamos pasado de ser mejores amigos. Pero ahora somos pareja, y las parejas, pueden intimar de una manera mucho más bonita, tierna e incluso pasional de lo que nunca harán dos amigos.

- Esa intimidad que tú dices… ¿Es parecido a lo que has hecho antes?

- Sí.

- Y… ¿Qué más cosas puedes hacer?

- Un montón más.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá si dejo que me hagas todas esas cosas?

- Que podríamos terminar teniendo sexo, por ejemplo. Pero no tenemos que hacer nada esta noche. Después de todo, sólo hemos acordado dormir juntos. Sólo quiero que sepas, que si algún día decides que quieres que te toque o acaricie de forma íntima, sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo lo haré. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, gracias.

- De nada.

- Pero Hermione, tú dijiste que el sexo se hacía como demostración de amor entre la pareja, y en el juego tú me dijiste también, que no sabías si estabas enamorada de mí. Entonces…no podemos tener sexo si no lo sabes. ¿Cierto?

- Pues sí. ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?

- No sé, por un lado quiero saber qué son esas cosas de las caricias íntimas, por otro…creo que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Tú decides.

- Voy a tomar esta decisión pensando más en ti que en mí, así que… a dormir, señor Potter. Mañana será otro día.

- Espera un momento, si tú dices eso es porque no te importaría seguir. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Ya sabes si me quieres?

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Y?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- Que sí.

- ¿Pero de verdad de la buena?

- De la mejor, Harry. Te quiero mucho mucho mucho, un mucho muy grande.

- ¿Cómo de grande?

- Lo suficiente como para hacer lo imposible por cuidarte. No me importa lo que me ocurra a mí…lo único que me importa eres tú.

Él no dijo nada, no podía, pero supo que los ojos acababan de llenársele de lágrimas por la emoción que sentía. Ella usó su dedo índice para pasarlo por debajo de sus ojos verdes, haciendo que las lágrimas de Harry cayesen enseguida. Cuando vio que se había calmado, Hermione le dio un beso suave en los labios y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- ¿Esto te incomoda?

- No, es agradable.

- Entonces me dormiré así. Buenas noches Harry, te seguiré queriendo mucho por la mañana.

- Yo también a ti. Gracias, Hermione…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por comprenderme, siempre lo haces.

- De nada.- Dijo con dulzura, dando un beso al pecho de Harry, aún cubierto por la camisa escolar.

Hermione abrazó su cintura con las dos manos, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una sonrisa en el momento en que sintió cómo él dejaba sus manos en la espalda de ella.

Harry se preguntó si debía o no acariciarla de alguna forma, pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

Así que se limitó a usar una mano para subirla y bajarla suavemente por el cabello castaño de ella.

Cuando él escuchó un suspiro de complacencia por parte de su compañera, supo que había hecho algo bueno. Cerrando los ojos, dejó salir una sonrisa que ella no vio, mientras seguía tocándole con suavidad el cabello. Así fue cómo él se durmió, recorriendo lentamente el pelo de Hermione mientras sentía las manos de ella agarradas a su cintura y sus piernas en contacto con las de él.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, aún no había amanecido del todo.

Lo primero que hizo fue coger las gafas y ponérselas, entonces la vió. Hermione tenía la cara justo bajo su hombro derecho y tenía además una expresión de tanta paz y serenidad como Harry no había visto jamás en la cara de ninguna otra persona.

Cuando vio además que ella estaba agarrada a su cintura, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Jamás pensó que el hecho de compartir la cama con una chica pudiera hacerle sentir tan sumamente bien como se sentía ahora. Pero lo que más le gustó, fue el hecho de que no fuese cualquier chica, sino ella precisamente quien hubiese dormido con él. Sobre todo porque con ella, siempre se había sentido bien al cien por cien.

Puede que Hermione nunca lo creyera de sí misma, pero para Harry, era la chica más extraordinaria que jamás había conocido.

Eso, unido al hecho de que también era una persona buenísima por dentro, era lo que le había hecho enamorarse de ella.

Ahora lo sabía, lo sentía claramente, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger hasta los huesos, y se prometió así mismo que haría lo imposible por hacer funcionar la relación que desde la noche anterior, compartían.

No le importaba las dificultades o discusiones por las que pudiesen pasar como pareja, sabía que todo valdría la pena si continuaban juntos a pesar de todo, y sabía también, que Hermione no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente ante las dificultades, más bien las afrontaba como si no le diese miedo nada, excepto volar, claro.

Recordando el vuelo tan bonito y apacible que tuvieron cuando se besaron casi al terminar el juego, Harry volvió a sonreír más ampliamente que antes.

Le había encantado tenerla en sus brazos de aquella manera, puede que sólo estuviera sujetándola, pero lo había disfrutado enormemente.

Se dio cuenta también que Hermione era perfecta para su tamaño, al menos tumbada sí, porque de pie él le superaba en altura, aunque eso para Harry no suponía ningún impedimento a la hora de besarla todo cuanto quisiera.

Echando memoria de la noche anterior, se percató de que ella al principio, había sido muy tímida con él y hasta reticente a la hora de ser besada, según lo recordaba él, a ella le daba más vergüenza no besarle bien que el hecho de que él la besara. Sabía que eso era algo muy típico de Hermione, siempre se preocupaba más por dar una buena imagen de sí misma que la que pudieran darle los demás a ella.

Harry sabía también, que a ella le preocupaba muchísimo más cómo quedaba a los ojos y opinión de él, que ante la de cualquier otra persona. Quizás por eso ella sentía vergüenza al besarle, porque le preocupaba la posibilidad de poder decepcionarle pero eso era algo imposible para Harry. Hermione Granger nunca le había decepcionado en nada y él creía firmemente lo que le había dicho aquella noche, ella era excepcional en todo, y besando desde luego, no se quedaba atrás.

Harry podría decir que aunque en un principio ella fue torpe, pronto se convirtió en experta. Él creía que ella besaba mucho mejor que él, y eso que él había tenido más tiempo de aprender junto a Ginny, seis meses atrás. Pero para él aquellos besos ya no significaban nada, los de Hermione sí, y vaya si había diferencia entre los de ella y los de Ginny.

Él la sintió moverse, no sabía si iba a cambiar de postura o a despertarse, pero en cuanto la vio abrir aquellos ojos marrones que le encantaban, salió de dudas inmediatamente.

- Buenos días.- Dijo ella sonriente dándole un beso suave en los labios.

- Buenos días.- Respondió devolviéndole el beso y tirando de ella hasta que la tuvo cara a cara.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Estupendamente. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis y media.

- Demasiado temprano.- Dijo ella apoyando la cara en uno de sus hombros y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Harry se rió un poco al verla hacerse la remolona.

- ¿Aún tienes sueño?.- Preguntó acariciándole el pelo castaño que olía a albaricoque.

- Mucho. Me gustaría poder pasar la mañana en la cama, pero tengo mucho que hacer, sobre todo ahora que soy prefecta.

- ¿Cuál es tu primera obligación?

- Buscar a los otros prefectos para programar la guardia de esta noche. Así sabré dónde tendré que hacerla.

- ¿Podré ir contigo?

- No. Es sólo para prefectos, lo sabes de sobra. Otros años les hemos esquivado en alguna de nuestras aventuras nocturnas.

- Aventuras que ya no correremos porque Ron no me habla.

- Eso se puede arreglar, sólo tienes que hablar con él y pedirle disculpas.

- No quiero, se pasó mucho.

- Pues si esperas que sea él quien diga "lo siento", me temo que te harás viejo.

- Es que no es justo…

- La vida no es siempre justa, ricura…

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Ricura. Es…una expresión cariñosa que suele decirme mi madre. ¿Te ha molestado?

- No, es sólo que me resulta extraño. Ginny nunca me dijo así, ni Cho…

- ¿Qué cosas te decían?

- La verdad es que nada. Que yo recuerde…siempre me llamaban por mi nombre. Eso de ricura… ¿Qué significa exactamente?

Ella se rió un poco por lo bajo antes de contestar.

- Cuando se dice eso a una persona, es como decirle que está rica. Que la mires por donde la mires, toda ella te gusta.

- Entonces… ¿Yo estoy rico para ti?

- Riquísimo, aunque no seas un pastel.- Hermione volvió a reírse otro poco.- Aunque si fueses uno…seguro que me pillaría un buen empacho después de comerte.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Empiezo a sentir cosas raras…

- ¿Un cosquilleo interno, quizás?

- Sí.

- ¿Algo más o sólo eso?

- Eso principalmente.

- Normal.

- ¿Por qué siento eso?

- Digamos que porque te ha gustado lo que te he dicho.

- Pero otras veces me haces cumplidos y no siento cosquillas internas…bueno sí, pero son distintas a éstas.

- Harry, si sigo aclarándote este tema, no nos levantaremos nunca, y la verdad es que debemos hacerlo. Al menos yo. No quiero llegar tarde a mi primera reunión de prefectos.

- ¿Nos veremos luego?

- En el desayuno y el tiempo libre, que para mí será después de terminar mis obligaciones de prefecta y después de hacer los deberes.

- Jó, siempre pensando en el estudio…

- Qué quieres que le haga, yo soy así…

- No, si ya lo sé. Llevo siete años sabiéndolo…

- ¿Hay algo de mí que no te guste?

- Pocas cosas, pero tampoco es que me desagraden demasiado.

- Pues a mí me mata que seas tan irresponsable a veces. Arriba señor Potter, es hora de empezar el día.

- No quiero levantarme Hermione, tu cama es muy cómoda…

- Está bien, hazte el remolón todo lo que quieras. Yo voy a ducharme.

- Jó…podrías quedarte conmigo un poco más…

- Me gustaría pero no puedo. Primero el deber y luego el placer. Eso dice el dicho. ¿No?

- Yo qué sé, ahora no estoy para recordar frases hechas. Sólo quiero dormir…

Ella se rió otro poco antes de darle un beso y salir de la cama.

Durante todo el tiempo que necesitó para ducharse y vestirse, Harry no se movió de donde estaba. Le gustaba aspirar el aroma que tenía la almohada, justo como el cabello de Hermione. Puede que ella hubiese dormido mayormente en su pecho, pero algunos cabellos habían tocado la almohada y aquél suave y agradable aroma a albaricoque que desprendía su pelo castaño, seguía aún impregnado en la tela.

Justo cuando más inmerso estaba en aquella fragancia, escuchó los pasos de ella volver a entrar en la habitación. Cuando movió la cara para mirarla, tuvo que tragar saliva. Hermione estaba envuelta en tan sólo una toalla grande de baño, la tenía ajustada bajo los brazos y le cubría el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Cierto es que no mostraba nada indecente, pero Harry sintió un enorme hormigueo interno con sólo verla en aquél atuendo.

Hermione ni le miró, estaba demasiado ocupada caminando con rapidez hacia el armario, donde se detuvo para preparar la ropa limpia que se pondría aquella mañana, que, al ser sábado, no la obligaba a ponerse el uniforme.

Ella eligió unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta celeste de manga corta y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Si había algo que caracterizaba siempre a Hermione Granger era sobre todo su sencillez en el vestir. Harry sabía, que lo que más le gustaba a ella era ir cómoda con la ropa que llevaba, quizás por eso nunca la veía con tacones, salvo la noche anterior cuando tuvieron su cita a ciegas, claro.

Recordando lo guapísima que le había parecido con aquél vestido negro, esos tacones bajos y aquél moño sofisticado y elegante, cerró los ojos dejando salir una sonrisa mientras veía a una Hermione imaginaria, sonreírle con dulzura.

- ¿Es que no vas a levantarte nunca?.- Oyó que le preguntó la voz de la Hermione real.- Puede que hoy no tengamos clases, pero seguro que tienes cosas que hacer. ¿Entrenar al Quidditch, por ejemplo?

- Hoy no.- Dijo Harry mirándola ahora e intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz al seguir contemplándola en toalla.- Es el día después de San Valentín, Hermione, seguro que todos los miembros del equipo están por ahí con sus novias.

- Eso no les impide entrenar si quieren.- Ella colocó las puertas del armario para poder vestirse sin que Harry la viera.

- ¿Tú crees que querrán?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver?

- No lo sé. Lo más probable es que tarde un par de horas. ¿Por qué?

- Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade, o incluso salir a pasear por los terrenos, o si lo prefieres, podemos ir a la biblioteca.

Harry la vio asomar la cabeza y parpadear dos veces antes de responderle.

- ¿Ir a la biblioteca, un sábado por la mañana?. No lo dirás en serio…

- Pues sí…

- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y no me lo has dicho?

- No. ¿Por?

- Porque a ti te aburre soberanamente estar en la biblioteca. Me resulta muy difícil creer que me lo hayas propuesto siquiera.

- Pero a ti te encanta estar allí…

- Cuando tengo algo que hacer, Harry, pero también me gusta hacer otras cosas en mi tiempo libre.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- ¿Siete años siendo amigos y todavía no lo sabes?. Muy mal señor Potter, muy mal.- Ella movió la cabeza de manera negativa, dejando salir una risilla bromista que hizo sonreír otra vez a Harry.- Te daré una pista.- Dijo Hermione completamente vestida ahora, acercándose a la cama y tumbándose al lado de él.- Me encanta pasar tiempo con mis dos mejores amigos, pero prefiero pasarlo con mi novio, ahora que lo tengo.- Ella le regaló un beso que él devolvió enseguida.- Porque lo tengo… ¿Verdad, o quizás lo soñé anoche?

- No.- Dijo Harry volviendo a besarla.- Por supuesto que lo tienes, lo tendrás mientras tú quieras.

- Entonces quiero que sea un tiempo muyy largo.- Ella le dio otro beso.- Y ahora sí que me voy.

- Jó… ¿No puedes posponerlo para más tarde?

- No, lo siento, yo no hago los horarios de prefectos, sólo los cumplo.

- Vaya asco…

- Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, dentro de unas horas volveré para despertarte y saldremos por ahí a hacer lo que más te apetezca. ¿Te parece bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de darle otro beso en los labios que ella devolvió sin perder tiempo.

- Aún te quiero mucho, Harry.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione. ¿De verdad volverás a buscarme?

- Si nada me lo impide, sí.

- Entonces te esperaré aquí.

- Como desees.

- ¿Me das otro beso antes de irte?

- ¿Uno sólo?

- Bueno…en realidad quiero más de uno pero…como tienes prisa, me conformo con uno, luego nos daremos el resto. ¿Vale?

- Vale.- Ella sonrió antes de darle el beso, tras lo cuál, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba acercándose a la puerta, llamaron.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Hermione mientras Harry se quitaba la camisa para intentar desarrugarla con un hechizo, pues al haber dormido con ella, la había dejado hecha un horror.

- Ron, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me dejas pasar?

En el momento en que ella dejó entrar al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que se quedó helado.

Había dejado la vista fija en un punto y parecía que no veía otra cosa.

Cuando Hermione se fijó en los ojos azules de Ron, se dio cuenta que miraban hacia la cama de ella, donde había estado Harry antes.

Ella también miró hacia allí y comprendió por qué Ron se había quedado estático, pues ante los ojos de los dos, estaba un Harry Potter sin camisa mientras usaba la magia para intentar dejarla sin una sola arruga.

Hermione tragó saliva, era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo, ahora novio, con el pecho al descubierto. Puede que él no fuese el típico chico musculoso o con los abdominales tan marcados como una tableta de chocolate, pero tenía que reconocerse así misma, que Harry estaba muy pero que muy bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad, Hermione llamó a Ron sin levantar la voz. El pelirrojo pareció salir de su trance, iba a responderle qué quería pero entonces Harry le miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo. No deberías estar en su habitación.

- Ella me invitó, además… ¿Por qué has venido?

- Quería hablar con ella, pero no lo haré delante de ti.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque lo digo yo, y punto.

- Estoy harto de aguantar tus continuos desprecios, Ronald Bilius Weasley.- Dijo Harry acercándose a él con paso amenazante.

- Pues aún no has visto nada, Harry James Potter Evans. "El niño que vivió" porque sus amigos le salvaron el culo la mayoría de las ocasiones.- Dijo Ron con claro desprecio.- Si el mundo mágico supiera que no eres tan héroe como ellos piensan, seguro que cambiarían su opinión de ti.- Finalizó con claras ganas de pelea en su rostro pecoso.

- ¡Bueno ya está bien, vamos a arreglar esto de una vez. Sal fuera!- Dijo Harry a milímetros de su amigo.

- ¡Después de ti!- Respondió el pelirrojo agarrándole del cuello expuesto sin la camisa.- ¡Aunque eso no me impedirá darte la mayor paliza del siglo!

- ¡Vale ya!.- exclamó Hermione interponiéndose entre ellos.- Os estáis portando como niños y no como los hombres que supuestamente sois. Haced el favor de hacer las paces de una vez.

- ¡Que se disculpe él primero!.- exclamó Harry- ¡Él lo empezó todo!

- ¡No pienso pedir disculpas antes que tú, tú fuiste el único que me pegaste!

- ¡Y volveré a hacerlo como sigas provocándome!

Ron no esperó a contestar, decidió actuar directamente, dándole a Harry un puñetazo que le produjo sangre en la nariz.

El moreno devolvió el golpe, pegando un puñetazo que iba dirigido al estómago de Ron, pero en vez de darle a él, le dio a Hermione, pues ella se había puesto en medio en el último momento. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sin reacción al verla toser y caerse al suelo de repente. Los dos se apresuraron a agacharse para ver si estaba bien pero ella se puso en pie sin ayuda, mirándoles de forma tan airada que los dos chicos no pudieron evitar tragar saliva de forma sonora.

- Sois idiotas integrales, los dos. ¿Y sabéis otra cosa?. Ahora mismo vais a hacer las paces, como me llamo Hermione Grange que las haréis porque de no ser así…- dijo ella quitándoles las varitas y apuntándoles con ellas.- Os castigaré de tal manera que os pasaréis dos días pidiéndome perdón después de que os deshechice, lo digo en serio.

- Pero Hermione…- intentó opinar Ron, ella apretó más la varita del pelirrojo contra su garganta, donde la tenía apoyada.

- No quiero oír ni una palabra ajena a un "Lo siento Harry". ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señora.- Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a tragar saliva.

- ¿Y bien?

- Lo…Lo siento Harry, he sido un idiota. Siento haberte ignorado y también siento haberte pegado. ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Harry?.- pronunció la castaña mirándole con más que seriedad, él volvió a tragar saliva antes de responder.

- A…Acepto tus disculpas, Ron. Perdóname tú que te pegase aquella vez, aunque debo decir que te lo merecías.

Ron arrugó el ceño, las varitas que sostenía Hermione comenzaron a temblar, ellos supieron que eso no era bueno.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada malo, Ron. Quizás Harry no se ha disculpado tan bien como tú, pero lo ha hecho. Ahora daos la mano como los buenos amigos que siempre habéis sido y todo quedará en nada, porque como hagáis algo distinto a eso…os aseguro que no os gustará lo que haré, y sabéis de sobra que no es bueno que siga enfadándome. ¿Verdad?

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse con dureza.

- Ron…Harry…aún estoy esperando ese apretón de manos.

Ellos obedecieron, Hermione bajó las varitas, seguidamente se las devolvió a sus respectivos dueños, regalándoles un abrazo colectivo mientras decía en tono amigable…

- ¿No ha sido tan difícil, verdad?

Tanto Harry como Ron la miraron de manera incrédula. No podían creerse que el enfado se le hubiese ido de repente, pero de hecho así había sido. Ella sólo quería que los dos arreglasen las cosas y aunque lo habían hecho obligados, eso le había bastado a ella para olvidar su ira repentina.

- Os veré dentro de unas horas.- Dijo ella aún sonriéndoles.- Por cierto Ron, no sé por qué querías verme pero por si acaso era para pedirme perdón, te diré que acepto tus disculpas y que yo también te quiero.

Ella le regaló un beso en la mejilla, el pequeño de los chicos Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Hasta luego, Hermione.

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!. Harry y yo somos pareja desde anoche. Digamos que la cita del juego se convirtió en una cita consentida por parte de los dos. Además, tu hermana sabe que estamos juntos, y por lo que recuerdo de nuestra conversación de anoche, no le ha sentado nada bien, pero tal y como le dije a ella en su momento…no pienso sentirme mal por estar con Harry. Dicho todo esto, Ron, sólo me queda decirte que si quieres aceptar nuestra relación me parece bien, si no la aceptas…lo mismo me da, pero no pienso romper con él sólo para que Ginny deje de sufrir. ¿Me has entendido?

- Sí, Hermione, todo.

- Bien. ¿Algo que decir antes de que me vaya?

- Me ha molestado que le hayáis hecho daño a mi hermana pero…sé que está bien que estéis juntos. Sobre todo porque sé también que eres la única chica de todo el colegio y puede que incluso de todo el mundo mágico…con la que él se siente a gusto de verdad. Además sé que seréis felices juntos sin necesidad de que os esforcéis para conseguirlo.

- Como dije antes, yo también te quiero, Ron. Que paséis una buena mañana los dos, nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- ¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No, tengo algo que hacer antes de eso. Si por lo que sea no me veis en el desayuno, prometo buscaros en cuanto termine con mis asuntos pendientes. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.- Dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Que te vaya bien, Hermione.- Le deseó el pelirrojo.

- Gracias. ¿Harry?

- Qué.

- Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayáis arreglado las cosas, no me arrepiento de haberos obligado, porque así hemos vuelto a ser un trío unido. Además, necesitas a Ron tanto como él a ti. Hazme un favor…

- ¿Cuál?

- No vuelvas a pelearte con él sino es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí.

- ¿Ron?

- No volveré a tocarle las narices, Hermione, lo prometo. Bueno…siempre y cuando él no lo haga primero conmigo.

- Comprendido. Nos veremos luego, sed buenos…¿Eh?.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Harry y Ron soltaron un suspiro de alivio, luego estallaron en carcajadas liberando así la tensión que habían estado acumulando durante todo el tiempo que había durado su situación non-grata. Una que volvía a ser grata gracias a la intervención de Hermione.

- Me fastidia admitirlo pero…le agradezco que nos haya obligado a hacer las paces.- Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de timidez.- La verdad es que te echaba de menos.

- Yo también a ti.

- Ella tenía mucha razón en todo lo que dijo, pero en una cosa sobre todo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que yo te necesito, Harry. Mucho en realidad, puede que nunca hasta ahora te lo haya dicho pero…eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida. No quiero perder eso por culpa de una estúpida pelea entre nosotros…

- Yo tampoco quiero perderlo…

- Entonces… ¿Todo olvidado?

- Por mi parte sí.

- Por la mía también. ¿Te apetece que echemos una partida de ajedrez mágico después del desayuno?

- Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

- Ah, por cierto, enhorabuena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de tu relación con Hermione. No sabía que ella te gustaba.

- Ni yo hasta hace dos noches. Lo averigüé de repente. ¿Dijo que Ginny y ella habían hablado de lo nuestro?

- Sí.

- No lo sabía.

- Yo sí, mi hermana me lo ha contado todo. Entiendo que esté enfadada con Hermione por haberte conquistado pero…me alegra que esté contigo, o tú con ella, para el caso es lo mismo…

- Hermione no me conquistó adrede, yo a ella sí.

- Cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales.

- Lo haré camino del Gran Comedor a cambio de que tú me cuentes lo que te dijo tu hermana sobre la charla con Hermione.

- Trato hecho.

* * *

Era cerca de las doce del mediodía cuando Hermione terminó con sus asuntos pendientes. Iba camino de su habitación para recoger a Harry, pero cuando llegó allí, él no estaba. A ella no le extrañó, después de todo había hecho las paces con Ron, lo más seguro era que los dos estuviesen haciendo algo juntos, como entrenar al Quidditch o jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, el único juego donde Ron destacaba de manera propia.

Pensando que quizás estuvieran en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la prefecta puso rumbo hacia allí. No los encontró, pero sí a Ginny, que estaba besándose con un chico en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa irónica cuando los vio. Lo más adecuado en su opinión habría sido salir de allí sin hacer ruido, pero la tentación de interrumpirles era demasiado poderosa, así que se dejó llevar por ella.

Carraspeando de forma sonora para delatar su presencia, la castaña se quedó a tan sólo unos pasos de Dean Thomas y Ginny, quien no pudo evitar ponerse roja de vergüenza cuando la vio.

- Siento la interrupción.- Dijo Hermione en tono educado.- Estoy buscando a Ron y Harry. ¿Les habéis visto?

- No.- Dijo Dean también colorado.

- Gracias.- Dijo la castaña sin poder evitar reírse un poco por lo bajo.- Podéis continuar con lo vuestro.- Ella se giró para irse, pero antes de salir de la estancia, la voz de Ginny pronunció su nombre. Antes de que Hermione respondiera, la pelirroja se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja.

- Puede que te estés preguntando lo que has visto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la discusión que tuvimos anoche.

- Mira Ginny, que te quede clara una cosa, lo que hagas con tu vida, sea o no amorosa, a mí me da igual. No es asunto mío y tampoco quiero que lo sea.

Pero sin duda es algo más que anecdótico para mí, el que anoche me acusaras de haberte quitado a Harry, y ahora te estés besando como loca con Dean Thomas.

La verdad es que para estar, según tú, enamoradísima de Harry, no has tardado demasiado en recuperarte de la traición que según tú, hice contigo.

Ahora que…como he dicho antes, lo que hagas con tu vida no es asunto mío. Por mí como si quieres casarte con Dean al terminar el colego. Una cosa sí te digo, hagas lo que hagas, no pienso permitir que te metas en la relación que tengo con Harry. Y si lo haces, pienso luchar con uñas, dientes y hasta magia, por evitar que le apartes de mi lado. Lo que yo siento por él no es una mera atracción, Ginny. Lo creas o no, es la verdad.

- Entiendo por qué me dices todo esto. Supongo que me lo he ganado.

No sé si lo mío con Dean funcionará pero…te prometo que no voy a intentar interponerme entre tú y Harry. De todos modos sé que terminaría perdiendo.

Aunque él dejase de quererte como novia, seguiría queriéndote mucho como su mejor amiga, de eso no tengo duda. Y sé también, que te defendería a toda costa, al igual que tú has hecho con él siempre. No, Hermione, no voy a arruinar tu relación con Harry. Puedes estar con él todo lo que quieras. Puedes casarte con él y tener muchos hijos, ya me da igual.

La verdad es que creo, que ya no le quiero como antes. Sé que anoche te dije que aún estaba enamorada de él pero eso cambió cuando me fui a la Sala Común después de nuestra discusión. Allí me encontré Dean, él me vio llorando y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos besándonos, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que era él quien me gustaba en realidad.

- ¿No saliste con él cuando yo estaba en quinto?

- Sí, pero rompimos al poco tiempo. Anoche…cuando acudí al punto donde debía empezar el juego, me quedé más que sorprendida de ver que era él mi pareja. Yo en un principio esperaba que fuese Harry y cuando ví que no era así…me desilusioné un poco pero luego empecé el juego con Dean y lo que en un principio empezó como parte del juego se convirtió luego en algo real y sincero. Supongo que la chispa resurgió de repente.

- Algo parecido es lo que me ocurrió a mí con Harry. Sólo que en nuestro caso, no habíamos salido juntos antes. Al menos como novios no.

- En fin Hermione, sólo quiero que sepas que por mi parte ya está olvidado el tema de Harry y también la pelea de anoche. ¿Y por la tuya qué, harás también borrón y cuenta nueva?

- Sí.

- Que pases un buen día, Hermione.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro pecoso.

- Tú también, Ginny.

- No sé dónde se habrán metido esos dos, pero puede que tengas suerte si les buscas en el campo de Quidditch.

- Sí, creo que iré allí. Hasta luego.

Despidiéndose con la mano, la pelirroja volvió al sofá donde aún la esperaba Dean. El muchacho estaba aún un poco rojo por la vergüenza de antes, pero se le pasó en el momento en que Ginny comenzó a besarle otra vez.

* * *

Estaba a punto de llegar al estadio de Quiddicth, cuando vio a Ron besando apasionadamente a una chica rubia. Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse para ver quién era ella, pero no necesitó verle la cara, porque tras apartarse, la chica quedó de manera visible. Ella no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando vio que aquella rubia no era otra sino la que todo el castillo apodaba como "Lunática Lovegood".

La castaña soltó una risilla traviesa por lo bajo, nunca imaginó, que de todas las mujeres del colegio, fuese Luna precisamente quien le gustara a Ron.

Para Hermione no era una sorpresa que la rubia estuviera con él, al fin y al cabo, a ella siempre le había gustado Ron.

Hermione no supo cómo ni cuándo decidieron juntarse como pareja pero sólo pudo suponer que hubiese sido a causa del juego de la noche anterior. Justo cuando más metida estaba en sus suposiciones, les vio marcharse. Cuando ella creyó que estaban a una distancia prudencial, salió de su escondite y entró en el estadio esperando encontrar a Harry allí, pero tampoco estaba.

Hermione empezó a impacientarse, ya no se le ocurrían más lugares donde buscarle, los dos últimos sitios donde aún no había mirado era la cabaña de Hagrid y el bosque prohibido, pero ella dudaba de que estuviera en el bosque, así que llamó a la cabaña del semigigante, que la recibió con su amabilidad de siempre.

- Estoy buscando a Harry. ¿Le has visto?

- Hace un rato estuvo aquí tomando té pero luego se fue. Si quieres encontrar a Harry, búscale en el castillo.

- Pero si vengo de allí…

- Es que os habéis cruzado.

- Ah, vale, entonces me voy.

- Que pases un buen día Hermione.

- Tú también Hagrid. ¡Hasta luego!

El semigigante volvió a sus quehaceres en cuanto la perdió de vista.

Hermione entró de nuevo en el castillo sintiendo que necesitaba descansar un poco.

Tanto paseo arriba y abajo de Hogwarts la había agotado, pero también le había dado color a sus mejillas y eso era algo que Harry notó en el instante en que entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y la vio tumbada de lado en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo.

Iba a saludarla pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solos, Harry se tumbó en el sofá, situándose detrás de Hermione. Él dejó sus manos en la cintura de ella, y en poco tiempo se durmió.

Hermione abrió los ojos, miró su reloj para ver qué hora era y se dio cuenta que pronto sería el almuerzo.

Había dormido cerca de dos horas y sentía que tenía las pilas más que cargadas. Iba a levantarse cuando vio dos manos apoyadas en su cintura.

Con cuidado de no despertar a quienfuese que estuviera tras ella, se giró hasta verle la cara. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en cuanto le vio.

Jamás pensó encontrar a Harry durmiendo con ella en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ella creía que él era tímido para hacer algo así. Pero recordando lo romántico y expresivo que había sido durante el juego de la noche anterior, Hermione llegó a la conclusión que si a él le quedaba algo de timidez, no tenía nada que ver con dar y expresar amor. Recordó también que él le había dicho que había sido gracias a ella, que él fuese como era hoy.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, sabía que él tenía razón en eso. Ella había sido la primera persona del sexo femenino que le había enseñado a él lo que era el cariño. Al menos el amistoso. Pero también le había enseñado otras cosas positivas que tenían mucho que ver con la autoestima. Le había felicitado cuando había hecho algo bueno, le había abrazado e incluso besado en la cara, y hasta le había dicho "¡Bien hecho Harry!" o "¡Me siento orgullosa de ti!" en más de una ocasión.

Lo que nunca llegó ella a imaginar es que él valoraría tanto todo aquello.

Él nunca le había dado muestras de valorarlo, nunca hablaba de esas cosas con ella, menos la noche anterior, claro.

Ahí Hermione supo que él siempre la había valorado mucho, a ella y todo lo que le había enseñado a través de su amistad con él.

Hermione nunca dudó de que él la quería mucho como amiga, sabía que Harry no era de los que decía "te quiero" porque sí, ni siquiera se lo decía a Ron y eso que le conoció antes que a ella. Puede que él, años atrás, no lo dijese con palabras, pero lo demostraba con acciones.

Como aquella vez en que él la encontró llorando porque se le había caído el bote de tinta sobre el trabajo de casi dos pergaminos que había tardado tres horas y media en escribir. Él fue lo suficientemente bueno como para intentar animarla. No funcionó pero ella valoró igualmente su buena intención.

Harry Potter nunca sería un chico corriente, porque sus circunstancias personales y familiares jamás lo habían sido, pero para Hermione, era el hombre perfecto en más de un sentido.

Quería decírselo, y demostrárselo, quería que él despertara y que lo primero que viese fuese la sonrisa de ella.

Quería decirle "te quiero" todos y cada uno de los días que pudieran pasar como pareja.

Quería estar con él a todas horas, quería dormir con él incluso cuando fuese una vieja llena de arrugas y canas en la cabeza.

Quería ser esa mujer que le acompañase al altar como novia en vez de cómo madrina. Quería ser la madre de sus futuros hijos e hijas y cuando se imaginó llevando todo eso a cabo, se dio cuenta que no sólo le quería sino que le amaba. Sí, le amaba, le amaba tanto y tan sinceramente como nunca imaginó que pudiese amar a alguien. Estaba enamorada, muy enamorada, y sólo esperaba que él abriese los ojos para decírselo. Pero él no lo hizo.

Hermione recordó un cuento infantil que solía contarle su madre cuando era pequeña.

Bueno, en realidad le contó más de uno, le contó todos los que existían de los autores más conocidos.

Pero había uno en concreto, uno de Andersen que a ella siempre le había fascinado de una forma especial. La Reina de las Nieves.

Ahí había aprendido ella lo que era la verdadera amistad y el verdadero amor. A menudo se imaginaba encontrando un amigo tan especial como lo había sido Kay para Gerda. Un amigo que luego se convirtió en su amor verdadero, y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que eso se había hecho realidad.

Harry era Kay y ella era Gerda. Puede que ella no hubiese pasado siete años de su vida buscando a Harry como sí los había pasado Gerda buscando a Kay cuando la reina de las nieves se lo llevó a su palacio de hielo, pero sí que había pasado siete años de su vida acompañando a Harry y siendo su única y mejor amiga. Ella, al igual que Gerda, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de soportar la peor de las penalidades para asegurarse de que Harry estuviese bien.

Recordó también que casi al final del cuento, Gerda llegaba al palacio de hielo y encontraba a Kay. Pero habían pasado siete años sin verse y él no la reconoció, sobre todo porque estaba hechizado y tenía además un trozo del espejo mágico, incrustado dentro del ojo.

Eso le había endurecido el corazón, le había convertido en alguien sin sentimientos, pero Gerda no se dio por vencida y después de derrotar a la reina de las nieves, besó a Kay y de inmediato, el trozo de espejo salió de su ojo y él volvió a ser el que era. Cuando la reconoció, ellos se besaron y entonces volvieron a casa agarrados de la mano.

Hermione no podía decir que ella y Harry hubiesen pasado por algo parecido pero desde luego, sí que habían vuelto al castillo más de una vez, agarrados de la mano, incluso antes de ser pareja.

Ella se preguntó si algún día irían juntos a casa, una casa que fuese de los dos, y una casa que compartiesen junto a pequeños y pequeñas que tuviesen los mismos ojos de Harry. Pero lo que más se preguntaba en aquél momento era si también se haría realidad el hecho de que él despertase tras darle ella un beso en los labios. Si a Gerda le funcionó puede que a Hermione también. ¿Y qué perdía por intentarlo?. Nada. Así que lo hizo.

Ella se humedeció los labios y le besó. Dándole no sólo uno sino varios besos dulces y suaves que no sólo despertaron a Harry sino que le hicieron corresponderla sin haber abierto los ojos siquiera. Un poco después ella se apartó, pudiendo ver ahora con total claridad aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

- Creí que estabas dormido.

- Lo estaba, pero no tan profundamente como para no poder sentir tus besos. Me alegro de haber podido. Deberías despertarme así siempre que durmamos juntos.

- Ah, pero… ¿Habrá más ocasiones?

- Yo quiero que las haya. ¿Quieres tú?

- Sí.

- Entonces las habrá. Además, eres la única de los dos, con un dormitorio propio. Uno en el que no entra nadie a controlarte. Así que…eso de dormir juntos lo tenemos muy fácil. ¿No crees?

- Sí y no. Como poder podremos pero igualmente nos arriesgamos a que en algún momento nos pillen.

- Prometo ser cuidadoso y si tengo que dejar tu habitación antes de que amanezca, lo haré.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti el hecho de dormir conmigo?

- No, hay otras cosas que me importan más que ésa, pero tengo que reconocer que después de haberlo hecho, quiero volver a repetirlo.

- Bueno…eso lo has cumplido ya. Puede que no estemos en mi habitación pero igualmente has vuelto a dormir conmigo.

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no te pedí permiso como anoche, te ví aquí y me tumbé contigo. No sé si eso es correcto o no pero me da igual.

- Sí es correcto, Harry, bueno, sólo en un sentido porque en otro no lo es. Es decir, es correcto que duermas conmigo porque por algo eres mi novio y no es correcto que lo hagas sin mi permiso porque se supone que primero deberías conocer mi opinión pero teniendo en cuenta que no pudiste preguntarme al estar dormida, no veo mal que te saltaras esa parte. Después de todo, como he dicho antes, eres mi novio y eso te da derecho a ciertos beneficios por decirlo así.

- Cuáles además de besarte y compartir tu sueño.

- Bueno…si empiezo puedo tirarme horas. Sólo te diré que puedes hacer cosas que no podrías con una simple amiga como antes lo fui.

- Tú nunca has sido para mí una simple amiga. Has sido y sigues siendo, la mejor que he tenido jamás.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

- De momento no. ¿Por qué?

- Porque prefiero usar la boca para algo mejor que una charla.

- Oh, ya veo por dónde vas. Al final terminaremos con los labios hinchados…

- Me da igual…

- Con labios hinchados o sin ellos… igualmente te seguiré queriendo, Harry.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione.

- Creo también que seguiré queriéndote y amándote hasta el último de mis días. Creo que incluso lo haré después de muerta.

Ella iba a besarle pero él la detuvo justo a tiempo.

- ¿Podrías repetir lo que me has dicho?

- ¿Perdona?

- Hermione, hazme el favor de repetirme lo que me has dicho, sobre todo lo último.

- ¿Qué seguiré queriéndote y amándote incluso después de muerta?

- Sí.

- Seguiré queriéndote y amándote incluso después de muerta.

- No…no lo dices por decir. ¿Verdad?

- No, Harry, lo digo porque lo siento.

- Tú me amas…

- Con todo mi corazón.

- Me amas…

- Sí, te amo.

- Por Merlín y toda su magia…

Él escondió su rostro en la nuca de ella, Hermione le escuchó sollozar suavemente, como si no quisiera que ella le oyera, pero lo hizo y además hizo otra cosa, abrazarle fuerte sin llegar a agobiarle. Dándole un abrazo protector y sincero como sólo ella sabía dar. Eso fue calmando a Harry poco a poco, hasta que sus sollozos sólo fueron un recuerdo para Hermione.

- Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué has llorado?

- Porque tú me amas.

- No pensé que eso te haría llorar, pensé que te alegría…

- Lo hizo, y es por eso que lloré de emoción. Tú eres la primera mujer, en toda mi vida, que me dice que me ama.

- ¿Ni siquiera Cho o Ginny lo dijeron?

- No.

- Pero si eran tus parejas de aquél entonces. Cómo no pudieron decírtelo…

- Quizás porque no lo sentían.

- Pero si se supone que sobre todo Ginny, había estado muy enamorada de ti. Ella juró y perjuró que lo estaba, aunque ahora le gusta Dean pero eso no viene al caso. La cuestión es, Harry, que si se supone que tú habías sido el amor ideal de Ginny cómo es posible que durante varios meses de estar juntos ella nunca te dijese que te amaba.

- No lo sé Hermione, pero así es.

- No puedo creer que sea yo la primera en decírtelo.

- Pues lo eres.

- Y tú…tú entiendes… ¿Lo que significa amar, Harry?

- Sí.

- Pero tú me dijiste anoche que nunca habías sabido bien lo que significaba "te quiero". ¿Cómo es que sí sabes lo otro?

- Porque lo siento. Siento dentro de mí lo que es amar a alguien. Antes de estar contigo nunca lo había sentido.

Ni siquiera sentía estar enamorado de Cho o Ginny pero sí sabía que ellas me gustaban mucho. Ahora…es distinto, desde hace dos noches es muy distinto para mí. Puedo decir que sé por primera vez, lo que significa amar y sentirse amado por alguien. Alguien que además ha sido siempre la mujer más importante para mí. Me alegra mucho que seas tú y no otra, quien me haya dicho "te amo" por primera vez.

- Y no será la última vez que te lo diga, te lo prometo.

- ¿Incluso me lo dirás cuando seas vieja?

- Incluso después de muerta y te vea conmigo en el cielo.

- Entonces…eso quiere decir… ¿Qué estaremos siempre juntos?

- Por supuesto.

- De la única forma que podríamos cumplir eso sería casándonos…

- O viviendo juntos sin estar casados. Hay parejas que lo hacen…

- Yo prefiero estar casado y si es contigo mejor todavía.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?- preguntó ella de forma incrédula.

- De una manera poco usual, pero sí.

- ¿No bromeas, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. Lo digo en serio, Hermione. Quiero casarme contigo, me da igual cuándo, dónde y a qué hora. Pero prométeme que algún día lo haremos. Bueno, considerando que tú también quieras.

- Sí quiero, Harry. Puede que sólo llevemos juntos desde anoche pero…sí que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Yo también a ti.

- Y quiero que nos vayamos de aquí ya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas que no son prudentes para el sitio donde estamos.

- Ah, entiendo. ¿A mi habitación entonces?

- Pues sí. Es el único lugar donde no corremos peligro de ser interrumpidos o castigados.

- Yo desde luego no te castigaré por besarme durante horas.

- ¿Me lees el pensamiento o qué?

- No, pero…lo noto en tu mirada y en tu tono de voz.

- A veces creo que sabes todas y cada una de las cosa que me pasan por dentro.

- Pues no, pero ésta es bastante obvia para mí.

- Después de ti, Hermione. Si no te levantas primero no podré hacerlo yo. Me tienes atrapado.

- Y más que pienso atraparte…- Ella le dio un beso más que sensual. Harry se puso rojo pero no de vergüenza precisamente, cuando ella se retiró, le sonrió de una manera más que sexy. Él se quedó sin reacción durante uno o dos segundos, pasados los cuales, se levantó para caminar al lado de ella, que no dejó de sonreírle durante todo el camino.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como dicen en los dibujos de Bugs Bunny…¡Eso es todo amigos!. Espero que os haya gustado. Que tengáis unas muy felices vacaciones de Navidad y que Papá Noel, Los Reyes Magos o cualquier otra figura navideña que tengáis, os traigan muchos regalos. En mi caso, la noche del 5 de enero vienen los tres Reyes Magos (Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar) así que hasta que llegue ese día no tengo regalitos navideños. No sé si subiré o no otro fic antes de volver a Ohanes (Almería) pero en cualquier caso os deseo un muy feliz año nuevo 2007 (que entra mañana). Un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo y muchas gracias a todos vuestros reviews. Con algunos me he reído mucho, como con hermipotter y su intento de suicido. Jijijiji. ;-). RAkAoMi.


End file.
